Facing Your Fears
by cupcakesarereallygood
Summary: Touma becomes Mikoto's 'pet' for an event in AcademyCity, which leads him to discover her 2 greatest fears! can he help her overcome them? what is Alesteir Crowley planning this time as he involves Mikoto in the war between science and magic, and now the whole world? I suck at summaries, please just read it! find out Mikoto's fears inside! I only made it up though! ToumaxMikoto
1. Chapter 1

**Ah! Well, Hello! Yeah I am, (please just look at my pen name because I don't have any intention to write that name)! I am really honored that you people gave my story a chance. I am really thankful! *takes a bow* I hope that this story will be good enough for you guys! Reviews are always welcome, whether they are praises or criticisms, I really don't mind! It makes me happy to think that you guys care about my writing!**

**Let's get started, shall we?**

**-Prologue-**

Academy City is known as the most scientifically advanced city there is. It is a place where the schools have a very special curriculum that allows the students to have extraordinary powers, mostly known as ESPer abilities.

This place filled with beautiful scenery, amazing technology and other state of the art amenities is also a place filled with turmoil and darkness. But,

Let's leave it like that for now! I mean, this place is my Home after all. It is a place that caters to all espers and people with weird abilities (me being categorized in the latter part). Ahhh, everything just seems so peaceful, so serene, so quiet, so-

"Oi Idiot! You'd better quicken up your pace or else!"

Scratch that. With the situation I'm in, I won't be in peace for a very long time. Misaka Mikoto shouted and barked orders at me like I was a dog or something. You guys might not understand what is currently going on, so please allow me, Kamijou Touma, epitome of disaster and misfortune, explain it to you.

It started earlier this morning:

"Kamijou-chan! Please come here a moment!"

My teacher, Tsukuyomi Komoe, which by the way has a height of 135 cm, called my name.

"I don't want to."

I answered lazily, fully knowing that I didn't want to hear anything she was about to say.

"And why not?"

Sha said angrily as she stomped her tiny little feet, probably to emphasize her superiority, which, fortunately did not work on me.

"Because youre going to tell me something which is bound to be filled with misfortune."

"Wah? Youre so mean Kamijou-chan! Anyway, I just wanted to say that you're grades are slipping oh so desperately."

"See, I told you it was just bad luck!"

"Uwah! Let me finish first! But I managed to think of something which might just save you from repeating a grade!"

"Oh, and what might that be sensei?"

"The Tokiwadai Middle School is responsible for organizing Academy City's foundation week. Since it's a school full of middle school girls, high school students were asked to help out as well. It just so happens that our class was assigned to join a class of second years for a recital, or something like that!"

"And what do those things have to do with me and my nearly dead grades?"

"If you become our class leader and please the class leader of our paired class then you can pass! Isn't that great?"

"So basically, I have to become an ojou-sama's pet and do as she wishes, correct?"

"Uuuu, please be more enthusiastic about this! The other side's class leader will come here at anytime, please be more energetic!"

"But how can I?"

"OI Kamijou! Do what sensei tells you to do!"

Yup, that's right. Just my luck. Fukiyose Seiri just had to appear.

"Hai, hai!"

I said almost sarcastically. Come on, give me a break! How can I be happy about being someone's pet?!

"Kamijou! You'd better do things right or our class will suffer the shame, but you will suffer the pain!"

She said as she began strangling my neck. Her eyes filled with every intention to kill me.

"Uhm, excuse me, I'm here to meet the class lea- WAH!"

Unknown to us all, the class leader of the class we were pairing up with had already arrived, and it just so happened that she saw me being strangled by a girl. I couldn't see her face, considering the fact that Fukiyose was still killing me. But her voice was awfully familiar…

"UWAH! Arent you!-!"

Sensei's voice seemed so surprised and star struck; she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Ah, well. I'm the leader for our second year middle school class. I came to meet your class leader. Oh yeah, and my name is Misaka Mikoto."

And that was when it hit me. It was official; I would be entering hell in just a matter of seconds.

"Such misfortune!"

I cried out to lament on my truly misfortunate fate, to become the unluckiest person to live on earth.

-Back to present-

"So, would you mind telling me why you didn't tell anyone that you were the Level 5 "Railgun" and asked Komoe sensei to keep quiet about it?"

"I don't want your class to have a hard time cooperating just because I'm a level 5. They might think too highly of me."

"Oh, I see…"

"Anyways idiot, I never thought that you'd be the class leader!"

Misaka and I were walking downtown toward Tokiwadai Middle School, which is something I feel totally misfortunate about.

"Well, what can I say BiriBiri? I'm as lucky as ever."

"Are you saying that being paired up with MY class is a bad thing?"

"Well, noting down that fact that if I displease you in any way I might have to repeat a grade is considered bad then, my answer is Yes."

"Eh? You? Repeating a grade? If I'm not satisfied?"

It dawned on me.

I was the stupidest man alive. Why the heck did I just tell her that? If she knew she would deliberately harass me to get what she wants knowing that I needed to satisfy her!

"You do realize that you just dug your own grave right?"

She asked me with a creepy (but adorable) grin on her face.

"Yes, and you would probably be my executor, right?"

"Oh no, I'm far from being an executor. Executors do their jobs in the quickest ways possible. Think of me as a torturer. I'll make sure to make you suffer before placing you neatly in a coffin."

"Did you have to define the job descriptions of executors and torturers?"

"Well of course! You should at least know what type of death you died! Whether it was execution or torture right? Think of it as a present from the Grim Reaper herself! [The person who comes to you and kills you, that's what I know anyway. They always carry a scythe around and a list of people who are about to be killed. They are also clothed in an all black cape/robe like thingy]

"It scares me to hear you say that with a straight face."

"Oh don't worry. You don't just get to hear it, you get to experience it first-hand as well."

She said that as a smile adorned her beautiful face. Damn, why did this girl have to be a sadist? Couldn't she have been a normal cute and moe girl overflowing with love and kindness? Is that really too much to ask?

"Such Misfortune."

Oh well, allow me to welcome myself in the hell I am about to enter. Kamijou Touma, be prepared to die.

What did I do to deserve this?!

**Hahahahahaha! Hey there! This is actually my first time to write a fanfiction… I don't know if I did well or what, but my classmate told me that this story was hilarious and romantic, so I decided "To heck with my embarrassment! Nobody knows my real name in this world right? I have freedom!"**

**You might have noticed that this chapter is a bit short; It was only 4 pages in Microsoft Word! I just tried typing it and well, this is what came up… Don't worry I promise you that the next chapters will be longer!**

**Haha. So please continue reading this story, I'll do my best to update as fast as I can, if this story actually serves its purpose and people actually read it! Reviews, comments, suggestions and criticisms are always welcome…**

**Thank you! (for giving this story a try)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, it's me again! If you managed to read this far, that means you went through all the trouble of actually reading my story! And for that, I'd like to thank you very much!**

**Well, Here we go!**

**Chapter 2:**

It wasn't going very well for our hero. For he, Kamijou Touma, is as lucky as ever. He got almost ran over by a car, he got chased by stray dogs and cats, he tripped numerous times on empty cans of drinks, Misaka Mikoto had shocked him because he was 'walking too close to her it was making her feel weird' (making her fall in love more likely). But miraculously, they have arrived at Tokiwadai Middle School, barely in one piece.

"Thank God were finally here!"

He lamented as he fell to the ground dramatically as if he had just ran across the entire world or something.

"Oi, stand up baka! You're embarrassing!"

Mikoto shouted silently at him, noticing the fact that middle school girls were staring at them.

"Eh? So what BiriBiri?"

"Damn it! Stop calling me BiriBiri!"

She said as sparks started forming around her, startling our poor hero.

"Alright, alright, don't get your shorts in a twist!"

"Wah? How did you-?"

That was when Mikoto realized that Touma was sitting beneath her. That was the reason people stared at them. Of course he would have found out that

Mikoto was wearing shorts. His reference was right above him.

"You… PERVERTED JERK!"

She shouted as she unleashed the electricity that she had been holding back. Though she knew that this wouldn't have done anything to the pervert beneath her.

"Misaka-sama is being harassed!"

"That high school boy sure is gutsy!"

"We should punish him for peeping at OUR Ace!"

"Misaka-sama is being molested!"

Girls started forming around them while Mikoto was just dumbstruck.

"Oi! Misaka! You'd better think of a way out of this!"

Touma pleaded as he stood up, fully realizing the predicament he's in. one wrong move and he'd be killed by all these girls that revered Misaka as their 'Ace'.

"Ah, well, about that-"

Mikoto tried to explain to the girls who were shooting death glares at Touma.

"No need for explanations Misaka-sama! We will take care of this guy for you!"

"That's right Misaka-sama! There is no need for you to dirty your hands over someone like him!"

"We will enforce justice onto his perverted mind for you Misaka-sama!"

The girls shouted simultaneously. _'This is gonna get ugly'_ Mikoto sighed as she thought of a way to escape the problem.

"ONEE-SAMA! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"Oh great, she just had to enter the scene…"

Touma sighed as he heard the loud screech produced by none other than Shirai Kuroko, Misaka Mikoto's self proclaimed herald and vanguard. (He never really understood what kind of relationship they had. Better not ask, he still valued his life…despite being so unlucky)

"K-K-Kuroko! Well you see-"

Mikoto tried to explain but was cut off by the girls who surrounded them.

"Shirai-san! Misaka-sama was being harassed by that man!"

"He peeped at Misaka-sama and tarnished her innocence!"

"OI! What do you mean by tarnished my innocence!? It's not like he-..He-.. UGH, IT'S NOT LIKE HE DID THAT TO ME!"

Mikoto shouted as she blushed furiously, turning into a brighter shade of red every second.

"I am so dead..."

Touma face palmed. He just knew where this was going.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU DO **THAT** TO MY ONEE-SAMA!"

Kuroko shouted flailing wildly as she started to teleport the metal spikes to her hands.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU! HE DIDN'T DO **THAT**! Get your perverted mind straight!"

Mikoto shouted as Touma just watched the whole scenario in silence, trying to enjoy every last second of his life.

"ONEE-SAMA! Please step away from the=at insolent swine! We will send him to his death this very instant!"

"Kuroko! Just listen to me! This idi- I meant, T-t-t-t-t-tou…ma senpai, came here on behalf of his class for the foundation week! It's my duty to make sure that he arrives for the meeting as class leader! So PLEASE don't kill him!"

Mikoto shouted, eyes closed with red cheeks, both of her hands holding onto her racing heart. She still couldn't get over the fact that she just called him Touma-senpai. It was her first time saying his name out loud. He was standing in front of him as if she wanted to protect him against all the girls, even against the whole world; she wouldn't mind doing the same thing (though she would never admit it). Everyone suddenly became quiet after Mikoto's shouting.

Meanwhile Touma got lost in his own mind. 'She…she just called me by my name didn't she?' He stepped forward to take a closer look at her face. She was blushing. Her eyes finally opened slowly, revealing slight sparkles that made his heart skip a beat. Her hands were slightly shaking and her eyes showed a mixture of certain emotions. He was no expert at reading girls but he gave it a try anyway. Fear, embarrassment, shame, worry, and was that….LOVE? Did he just see love hidden in her eyes?!

"Onee-sama, she just said 'please'…."

Kuroko said dumbfounded at the scene she had just witnessed. 'is this really possible? Am I really losing my one-sama to this…this…worthless excuse for a human being? To this ape?' she thought to herself.

"OI KAMI-YAN! Seems like you got into trouble pretty early!"

Tsuchimikado Motoharu said entering the gates of Tokiwadai with Fukiyose, Himegami Aisa and Aogami Pierce behind him.

"You guys! You came to save-"

Touma said hopefully running to them, but was greeted by a straight punch to the face, courtesy of Fukiyose.

"We only came because Komoe-sensei was worried about Misaka-chan! Have you caused a riot this large after stepping into Tokiwadai for 10 seconds?!"

She roared at Touma who was now lying on the cold hard ground whilst caressing his injured face.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm so unlucky!"

"Shut up and stay down!"

She shouted once again as she kicked Touma right where it hurts, or call it a man's pride if you would, before turning to Mikoto who was shocked to see that the man she had tried to protect just got beat up by his classmate.

"Misaka-chan?! Are you okay? What did this stupid mongrel do to you?!"

"Uhm, I'm alright Fukiyose-senpai… it was just a misunderstanding."

"It's alright you can call me Seiri"

She said with a smile. Mikoto returned the favor by smiling as well.

"Uhm, it is an honor Seiri-senpai…"

"And as for you, stupid Kamijou!"

Fukiyose just switched from nice and friendly to dangerous and demonic.

"Y-Yes Ma'am!

"Apologize to all these girls at once! You have caused them enough trouble as it is!"

"H-h-hai!"

Touma stuttered with fear, before turning around to face all the hirls and bowing his head down.

"I am terribly sorry for causing you trouble!"

"I'm really sorry. I hope that you girls can accept this moron's apology, if its not enough, then I would gladly manhandle him!"

Fukiyose said with a bright smile towards the girls.

"Uhm, we accept his apology, but he should really apologize to Misaka-sama for peeping under her skirt!"

"Oh, so you **peeped** under her skirt now did you Kamijou?"

Fukiyose said with a grim smile as she slowly turned her attention to the said guy.

"Well, I for one cannot forgive him for what he did to my onee-sama!"

Kuroko huffed as she placed her hands across her chest glaring at poor old Touma.

"KUROKO!"

"Please forgive me one-sama! But he has just tarnished your innocence!"

"Tarnished her innocence?"

Fukiyose glared and snapped her knuckles, ready for an all out beating.

"Wow, Kami-yan…in front of everyone too…" Motoharu said taunting him.

"Damn it Kami-yan! You just had to pick on a pretty ojou-sama didn't you?!" Aogami shouted.

"Damn it guys! It isn't like that at all!"

Touma pleaded for his life as Fukiyose slowly approached him. Meanwhile, Kuroko went on with her speech,

"As I was saying one-sama, you are Tokiwadai's Ace! An ojou-sama among ojou-sama's! the best of the best! The strongest electro kinetic! The one and only unrivalled electro princess! You're practically a revered goddess and hime-sama (princess)! And I, Shirai Kuroko, as your herald, cannot allow that kind of insolent behavior toward you!"

"Oh geez, you just blew it!"

Mikoto face palmed which made Kuroko tilt her head in confusion.

"Okay now where is all of this coming from? Tokiwadai's Ace? The strongest electro kinetic? Unrivalled electro princess? Revered goddess and hime-sama? Just who is this kid?"

Aogami Pierce and the others were left in bewilderment. Not understanding anything that just happened.

"Cats out of the bag Misaka."

Touma said as Fukiyose let go of him.

"Just what is she Kami-yan? Everyone calls he Misaka-sama! They use the –SAMA honorific! And the crazy chick calls her one-sama! Who is she exactly?" Aogami asked once again.

"Oh, so none of you ever knew who onee-sama really is? Aside from the ape that is."

"Well, no. she didn't give us enough time for proper introductions…" Fukiyose answered Kuroko's question, being more and more interested in Mikoto's true identity.

"It's a pity, that none of you know that this fine lady over here stands above as all."

Kuroko said proudly as she referred to Mikoto as a 'refined lady'.

"What?" Fukiyose and Aogami said, confused of the situation.

"Misaka Mikoto isa one of the Level 5's. BiriBiri is the 3rd strongest level 5 esper, she's commonly known by her scientific name, 'The Railgun'"

Touma explained as he picked himself up as he glanced at Mikoto who was seemingly sad at the turn of events.

"WHAT?!"

Fukiyose and Aogami said in unison while Himegami, who was uninterested by the news, was currently playing with a cat, along with Tsuchimikado, who was snickering at his friends stupidity for not knowing that. [he only knew about that because he was a double agent spy or something]

Mikoto released her breath with a huge sigh. "This is gonna be one long day…" she thought to herself.

-After 10 minutes-

Everyone was seated neatly in a café at the school garden, having a nice cup of tea and some cake, courtesy of Mikoto and Kuroko, as an apology for causing trouble.

"Geez, Onee-sama, I still don't understand why we had to buy all of them snacks! It was all that ape's fault! I wouldn't mind buying everyone else, but HIM? Youve got to be kidding me onee-sama! "

"Just drop it Kuroko. It really isn't that much of a deal now isn't it? I mean it's not like we're going to pay an un-payable debt or something!"

"Onee-sama! Money doesn't matter! What we spent dented my allowance in the slightest! It's the thought that I bought this ape a perfectly delicious cake that annoys me!"

"I still can't believe that the two of you bought expensive tea and cake for seven people and still say that."

Touma said with astonishment, if it were him, he probably couldn't eat for another week, even with Index out of the house. She went to England for some sort of training he never understood and never planned to. As long as she was safe, he was happy.

"Please don't compare our lifestyle to one of an ape's"

"But I seriously can't believe that Misaka-chan is a level 5!"

Fukiyose said suddenly butting in on the conversation.

"Well, then please believe it, Fukiyose-senpai, for it is the truth and nothing but the truth."

Kuroko said proudly. 'Again, why the heck is she so proud? She isn't the one being praised!' Touma thought to himself.

"Dude, she just totally went out of your league! A girls has been slashed off your list of girls!"

Aogami said pointing his spoon at Touma teasingly, having enough of the teasing, Touma got a little irritated.

"Who the hell said I wanted her to be in it anyway?"

He replied coldly, which gave a shock to everyone at the table. He was usually so nice and warm, but the way he said that, was just so…painful, for Mikoto anyway.

"Dude, you shouldn't say that in front of a girl!" –Motoharu

"Says who? First, why would I, or any other guy for that matter, want her in a harem? Second, I DON'T HAVE A HAREM!"

He declared without thinking. Which snapped a fuse in Mikoto's head, but most of all, broke her heart.

"Having onee-sama's attention is an honor! It is a revered privilege! You useless ape!"

Kuroko shouted and tried to kill Touma, while the others tried to stop her. Meanwhile Mikoto was getting more and more pissed. As Kuroko's ranting, Touma's scream, and Fukiyose's meddling went on, she couldn't take any more of it. She held onto her teacup releasing electricity (which produces heat) eventually leading to a slight explosion which caught everyone's attention. [ people say that some porcelain can't take too much heat and they eventually explode]

"SHUT UP! EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

She said as her grip tightened on the shattered remains of the teacup, mixing in some of her blood on the spilt tea.

"Ah damn it, not again! Kuroko! Take them to the meeting room. I'm not going."

She said rather calmly, despite the anger in her tone, as she walked away.

"But Onee-sama, you are required to attend! Besides I have no intention of staying with this ape any longer!"

"DO IT KUROKO!"

She shouted without even looking back, but made everyone shiver in fear.

"Y-yes! Of course one-sama!"

Kuroko said cowering in fear. Everyone just watched her back as she ran off to somewhere.

"Dude, you pissed her off real good." –Aogami

"Good luck dealing with the strongest electro master in the entire world Kami-yan!" –Motoharu

"Onee-sama is e-extremely angry… She…was…s-so scary…"

Kuroko said as she sank back down to her seat heaving a huge sigh.

"You certainly have your work cut out for you, don't you, useless ape?"

She added, making Touma release a desperate sigh. He was going to die, he just knew it. whether it was in the hands of Fukiyose, Kuroko, Misaka or his grades. He was sooo gonna get it…

"Kamijou! Apologize to Misaka-chan!"

Fukiyose barked at him with such an impossible order.

"Do you honestly think I can approach her when she's like that? She's gonna kill me!"

"Then so be it."

"SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

-end-

**Hello again! You might notice that there are some changes in the story. It's alright I think, as long as things go the way I want to. If you have any suggestions, please just write them in your reviews, or PM me if you yeah, I just realized that I kind of got confused with the spacings in chapter 1, im really sorry bout that! pls forgive me! if there are some grammar and spelling mistakes, im sorry again. my English was kind of self-taught. and i dont know how to use the spell checker thingy...  
**

**If they're still too short then please tell me so [I meant the stories]. Oh yeah, this story won't just be focusing on Touma and Mikoto's lives. This might be a spoiler, but it's for the greater good. Actually, I plan on writing about how the magic side and science side actually go against one enemy, Aleister Crowley. As I said I will bring drastic changes to the story. I hope that you won't hate me or anything like that.**

**Please review! I hope you enjoyed the story so far. If it's not obvious enough, I am a KamiKoto fan. I just wanted to know if you want me to write if Touma and Mikoto actually get together in the story. As in they have a COMMITMENT to one another… please share your ideas with me!**

**Thank you! See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey! It's me again! I really want to thank the people who reviewed the previous chapters. Oh yeah, please don't mind the anonymous person who wrote "Baka nee-chan". She's actually my classmate whom I'm really close to. It just so happens that our screws were a bit loose at that time so we kind of…messed up and such. Haha. (Screws in the head. We kind of lost our sanity then...) now listening to: Way to answer by FripSide.**

Chapter 3

Now, Touma was walking toward the meeting room, where his and Mikoto's class were going to have a discussion for the foundation week.

"(sigh) I am so dead. I am so dead…"

"It was your fault for pissing Onee-sama off like that you know."

Kuroko said irritable. Hating how the "ape", as she referred to Touma, was "stealing her" onee-sama.

"I already said I'm sorry…"

"Say it to her face, not ours Kamijou! Apologize to Misaka-chan!"

Fukiyose said grabbing his collar for the n'th time.

"I know, I know, that's why I'm attending this meeting you know, but she did say that she wasn't going!"

"Hmph! If one were to ask me, I'd say you deserve the death penalty!"

Kuroko said glaring at him while holding metal spikes in her hands.

"You really don't like me, do you Shirai-san?"

Touma asked smiling nervously at the young girl's antics.

"Not liking you doesn't even begin to cover it you barbarian! I hate you! I resent you! I despise you! I detest you!"

"Shirai! What are you saying to our guests!"

Kuroko shivered with fear upon hearing the cold voice calling out to her. For her, it was like death calling out to her. Everyone turned to see an old woman with a younger woman behind her, both were fearing formal business type attires.

"P-principal… It's very nice to meet you."

Kuroko managed to stutter these words out of her mouth.

'Yes, it's been a while since you've been deported to my office now due to sexual harassment of your room mate, hasn't it? "

"Uhm,"

"I really do not wish to see you in that room anytime soon Shirai. Besides, is this how an ojou-sama must act in front of guests?!"

"No, I'm terribly sorry!"

"Huh? Where is Misaka-san? Shouldn't she be accompanying them?"

The old lady who was their principal asked.

"Well, Onee-sama…had some…things…to…to finish."

"She didn't electrocute the guests now did she?"

"Well, no. but, almost…"

Kuroko answered with a depressed look on her face. The principal sighed and turned her attention to Touma and the others and placed a smile on her face.

"I hope you can forgive Misaka-san. Maybe the stress of being a level 5 and the class leader is getting to her."

"Actually, it was this idiot's fault anyway, for saying such improper words to a girl."

Fukiyose said bowing down apologetically. And after a few more apologies, the principal finally left. Kuroko led Touma and his group to the meeting place.

"Thanks Shirai-san.."

Touma said wearing a fake smile, trying to placate the angry girl.

"You are NOT very much welcome, Kamijou-senpai."

"The chick hates you to her guts Kami-yan!"

Tsuchimikado said leaning closer to Touma.

"Ya don't say!"

He answered back sarcastically.

"Shirai-chan, I'm really sorry for the trouble, don't worry, I'll make him sorry for what he did to Misaka-chan okay?"

Fukiyose said with a gentle smile. To their surprise, Kuroko smiled back.

"Thank you very much, Fukiyose-senpai. I leave my quest for vengeance and death in your hands now."

She said bowing then left.

"Vengeance and death huh?"

Touma said, sighing. He just had to be so unlucky… anyways; they opened the door leading to the meeting room. Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Mi-misaka?"

Touma muttered, surprised by the fact that the girl whom he offended was sitting promptly on a chair along with her whole class seated in one part of the room. She stood up and walked towards them.

"Your class can sit anywhere they like. The meeting is going to start now so make sure all of them are seated."

She said before leaving without another word. Touma just nodded like the dimwit he was. After awhile, everyone was in place. Mikoto took a deep breath before speaking aloud.

"Well, uhm…g-good d-day. My name is Misaka Mikoto and on behalf of...the entire school, I'd like to welcome you to Tokiwadai Middle School. I would also like to thank you in advance for cooperating with us."

She said while taking a slight bow.

"Ah! Misaka-sama is so graceful!"

"She's so polite!"

"Misaka-sama is so down to earth! She even bowed down!"

The girls squealed at the Railgun's actions, raising questions in the minds of the high school students.

"Ehem, a-anyway, I'd like to-"

"Misaka-chan! Wait a moment!"

Fukiyose shouted standing up, catching everyone's attention.

"Before that, I believe this idiot has something to tell you."

She said grabbing Touma's collar and practically throwing him towards her direction.

"Damn, Fukiyose! That hurt!"

"YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, DON'T YOU?"

She said menacingly, while flexing her knuckles. Touma just sighed and slowly started getting up. The room was engulfed in silence. Waiting in anticipation for what was about to happen. When Touma was finally standing, he took a small glance at Mikoto, and found her sparkling eyes filled with sadness, loneliness, confusion, and again was that LOVE?

"Look Misaka, I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I was just really pissed at Tsuchimikado and everyone else."

Touma began his long speech about how sorry he was. He took another deep breath, before looking at Mikoto straight in the eye, making her blush.

"I take back everything I just said. You're a great girl and I'm pretty sure everyone thinks the same way."

"Of course she's great!"

"She is our Ace!"

"Misaka-sama is the Railgun! The 3rd strongest level 5 esper in-"

"I didn't mean that _great_!"

Touma shouted interrupting the middle school girls from praising Mikoto.

"Yes, you are a level 5, I know that. But I also know that you're a girl too Misaka. You're a great girl. You're nice and understanding, even though you tend to kill me every now and then, you value friendship and love, and… any guy would want your attention _in…ing…me_. That's what I wanted to say. Railgun or not, Ace or not, ojou-sama or not. You're still Misaka Mikoto, and you will always be, for me anyway."

Touma said so fast, with a slight blush on his face. The room was even quieter than before.

"Oi Kamijou, was that a…love confession?"

Fukiyose asked, dumbfounded that the idiot actually said those words.

"WHA?! Of course not! You told me to apologize!"

"Yes, but I didn't tell you to compliment her and all say the things you just said!"

Then, he heard something explode. He turned to see Mikoto's face totally red, smoke emanating from the top of her head.

"OOH! KAMI-YAN! How bold!"

Tsuchimikado said taunting his poor friend yet again.

"Uhm, we should get on with the meeting…"

Mikoto said, slowly returning to her composure.

"We good?"

Touma asked, wearing an apologetic smile, which made Mikoto suffer from tsundere overload.

"P-personal matters are meant to be set aside! We'll discuss this later at another time."

"Okay, if you say so."

Touma smiled happily. Everyone just watched as the two class leaders stared at each other, stirring up questions in their heads.

"So, did we just witness that epic moment where in Kami-yan gets himself a girlfriend?"

Aogami said with an evil smile on his face. Touma and Mikoto blushed before turning to Aogami and the wondering crowd.

"**WE ARE NOT A COUPLE**!"

they shouted together in unison... making everyone doubt what they had just said... they were just too perfect for one another!

Ah, young love… so sweet and so innocent…

-end-

**Hey there again! Thanks for reading! I already got a plot for the next 4 chapters, but it can be such a pain in the butt to sit on the computer typing, especially with prom, exams and college entrance seminar exams coming up. Someone asked me why I wrote young love at the end, it's actually because I am an NBSB. (No Boyfriend Since Birth) I haven't experienced love like Mikoto's and Touma's love. But I don't really mind. Anyway, reviews, comments and suggestions as usual!**

**Thanks! Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there again! I hope you enjoy this one, because I certainly did! Haha. I want to thank to Sega, Rhymes of the Renegades, Guest, bekronthegreat, Namikaze Nara, nighthawk-59, Mro Taz and fuji92 for reviewing my story and giving me moral support. I will do my best for you guys! And as for JSmakerwithyou, could you please use your own account to review? I mean really ne-chan… don't worry, I aint mad at her, actually I was with her when she posted that… Ah memories…**

**Enough life stories, I know this is what you've been waiting for!**

Chapter 4

Touma and Mikoto were walking around Tokiwadai's school grounds. They walked in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. Especially after what just happened at the meeting.

'_Darn it! I'm losing my cool! I'm totally losing it! Why did he have to say such words! Argh! And what did he say in between those lines? _**Any guy would want your attention **_**in…ing…me**_**. **_Did I just hear him right? Did he say '__including me__'?'_

Mikoto thought to herself, blushing as she did. Meanwhile,

'_Ah damn it all! What the heck did I just say?! I hope that it won't make things awkward for that it already isn't awkward! Heck I just made things more complicated!'_

Touma thought while mentally beating himself up. He had to make things right. No matter what!

"Uhm, Misaka?"

"Eh? Huh? Wha- What?"

Mikoto panicked, not even knowing the reason why.

"Oi, just relax will ya BiriBiri…"

"You damn jerk! How can I relax? After-"

"MISAKA-SAMA!"

Mikoto was cut off when her classmate called out her name. she took a deep breath before faking a smile to hide her irritation.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Uhm, could you please check the stage? We've already finished setting it up you see…"

"Ah, okay then. Thank you for your hard work! You did great! We're ahead of our schedule. Please keep it up!"

"H-Hai!"

The girl said while blushing, then she suddenly ran off. Mikoto breathed another sigh.

"Keeping up your façade must be tough huh?"

Touma said with concern.

"Please don't tell me you've been doing that the whole time you've been here?"

"Well, sorry to say this but yes I have."

A gentle breeze blew past them, making Mikoto close her eyes and hold down her hair.

"But why? That seems extremely tiring…"

He asked again. Touma just couldn't believe that she managed to live her life like this.

"Look, I don't have any intention of exchanging life stories with you. So just back off. We have a stage to check."

She said turning around and walking ahead of him. Touma quickly followed her.

'_Guess she must be mad. I can't really blame her; I did say some harsh words to her…'_

He thought to himself. Meanwhile,

'_Ah darn it, I was pretty harsh back there, I hope he won't take it too seriously…'_

Mikoto thought while blushing…

When they arrived at the stage, Mikoto went on it and talked with some girls. Touma just stayed down, not wanting to piss her off any more than he already did. He was fiddling around with some props when he heard some girls talking about the microphones.

"Hey, does this one work?"

"Dunno. Why don't you tug on it to see if it's attached to the amplifier?"

"Oh, okay."

The other girl started tugging and pulling on the microphone.

-About 5 seconds ago-

"Misaka-sama, is it all good?"

"Yeah, you guys did everything according to plan. But you probably should have used wireless microphones. Someone might trip if- GYAH!"

Touma jerked upon hearing Mikoto's unusually female and cute shriek and looked up to see her falling down on him. Being the hero he was, he eagerly waited for her to fall gracefully in her arms. And she did.

Touma looked at the girl he had just saved. Her eyes were still closed and she held her hands close to her chest. She was obviously scared. Slowly, she opened her eyes and blushed full force upon seeing the face of her savior. He was carrying her bridal style, much to her shock and embarrassment.

"Yo! You okay Misaka?"

He asked. She simply nodded, still couldn't accept the reality she was in. They were too close, as in **TOO CLOSE.**

"Misaka-sama! Are you alright?"

The girl who tugged on the microphone asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It was just a simple accident..hehe"

"Uhm, pardon my forwardness Misaka-sama but,"

"Yes? What is it?"

Mikoto asked innocently, tilting her head as she did.

"Pardon but, how long do you intend to be carried like that by that man? People are starting to stare…"

Mikoto immediately blushed upon hearing the girl's statement. She realized the position she was in and once again, tsundere overload, her 'illness', took over.

"GWAH! P-p-put me down you idiot!"

Touma obliged, knowing that if he didn't, he'd be shocked to death.

"Anyway, Misaka, mind explaining what just happened?"

Touma asked, trying to help her recover from her embarrassment.

"Isnt it obvious? My foot was tangled with the wires, so when the girl pulled the microphone, I stumbled and fell, but-"

"But what?"

"B-but y-you saved me..so…t-th-tha-thanks…"

She said blushing once more, trying to avoid eye contact. Touma let out a small laugh before saying,

"That was cute Misaka.. haha"

He said while patting her head.

"I'm not a dog you dufus! And since when did I become cute huh?"

"Uhm, since the day you were born?…"

Touma, upon realizing that he had just tried to pick up on her, blushed, HARD.

"I'm not saying that you're my type! I'm just saying that well, uhm, you, well"

Touma stuttered not knowing what to say. To his surprise, Mikoto laughed.

"You suck at making excuses and lying, you know that?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

He said before smiling warmly at her. Making her blush and smile back.

**-after 3 days-**

The foundation week was only 2 days away. right now, everyone was busy. Touma was walking alongside Mikoto, again, while patrolling the school.

"Well, it seems like everyone is busy aside from us."

Touma said while stretching his arms and yawning.

"I'm really busy you know! I have to practice my violin part, study and manage the whole darn recital!"

"Oh yeah. You're the lead violinist. Why havent I seen you practicing?"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR DARN BUSINESS!"

She shouted angrily at him, obviously stressed about everything.

"Okay, fine. Just relax Misaka. You-"

"Misaka-sama!"

one of Mikoto's classmates came up behind them.

"Misaka-sama! We've got trouble! The chairs are a mess, some of the committees are arguing, some of the decorations went missing while some were destroyed! And that's just half of our problems!"

"THE HECK?! What happened!"

Mikoto shouted, making the other girl shudder in fear.

"OI calm down Misaka. You're scaring your own classmate."

"I'm terribly sorry for causing you trouble Misaka-sama..."

The girl said almost in tears.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that. But we really have a problem. I need to practice the violin..."

"I can fix them."

Touma said raising his hand.

"You? Fixing things?"

Mikoto said raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I know I'm unlucky and all but I can't just let you handle everything now can I?"

"Alright fine. I'll leave it in your care. I'll trust you on this one, okay?"

"Yeah. Just practice hard okay?"

He said before watching her leave.

"Alright then, let's get this rolling!"

Touma said while filled with determination. He was going to fix this, no matter what, he was going to do this...

for **her**...

Meanwhile, Mikoto was trying to concentrate for her practice.

"He's gonna be alright. He promised. Everything's gonna be okay. I'm going to do my best!"

**-After 3 hours-**

the sun was beginning to set by the time Touma had fixed all of the problems. He was looking for Misaka, to finish up some of the papers.

"She should be done by now. This is the room right?"

He said while slowly opening the door to the music room. only to be greeted by the wonderful sound of the violin.

There she was, the girl whom he affectionately termed 'Biribiri', standing while her eyes closed, seemingly engulfed by the music she was playing. He knew that he shouldn't be imposing, but the beauty of the music and the player herself was just too alluring. he stayed there just watching and listening to her. Her face was relaxed and she smiled peacefully, just like he had always wanted her to. while being totally engulfed in her music, our idiot hero forgot that he was carrying a folder of papers, which he eventually dropped to the ground.

"Aw darn it!"

He said lamenting over his stupidity. Mikoto stopped and looked back.

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU IN HERE?!"

"Relax Misaka, we both know that you already knew that I was in here."

"How did you-"

"I know that your electromagnetism can detect anything that enters within a 200 meter radius, or something like that..."

"Moron, there's no way I could cover that much without exerting too much effort."

"Hey, I've never been good at science and what not. Anyways, that was just beautiful Misaka!"

"Shut up. I know that I'm no good."

she said while putting down her violin and slumping down on the ground.

"I just wish that I didn't have to perform! That I didn't have to stand in front of so much people, that I didn't have to look at them all staring at me..."

Mikoto said while burying her face in her palms. Touma couldnt bear to see her like this. A moment ago she was playing beautiful music, but now, she was as sad as heck.

"You dont like it? having other people's attention?"

"Of course i DON'T! I hate it when people judge me, when they look at me like that, it just..."

She couldn't finish her sentence, but Touma knew what she was going to say. He sat down beside her and patted her buried head.

"Scares you?"

He asked, trying to complete her unfinished sentence.

"Yeah, I guess..."

Mikoto answered weakly. she has been exposed yet again, by the same guy.

"Hey, It's okay, you'll be alright..."

Touma said before putting a comforting arm around Mikoto as he slowly pulled her into a warm, much needed hug.

"I'm scared..."

"Shhh, I'm here... You dont have to be scared."

Touma whispered silently to her ear. hoping that she would calm down.

-to be continued-

YIIIIIIIH! Oh man! I am dying! I know they might be a bit OOC, but come on. This is a fanfiction! Yeah, after reading the reviews for chapter 2, I just felt fired up and immidietly wrote this one right after publishing chapter 3. by the way, did you know that the scientific term for stage fright is glossophobia? actually its just a subset, because glossophobia is the fear of public speaking. Mikoto's first fear has been revealed!

anyways, I hope that I could get ,more encouragement! I dont know when I can update but I'll do it as soon as I can!

bye! thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Its me again! I really want to thank everyone who's been reviewing, reading and supporting this story so far. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I mean really. I get totally hyped up whenever I see more reviews and favorites coming in! It's feel really great to have people appreciate what you've been doing. I personally want to thank bekronthegreat, fuji92, Mro Taz, nighthawk-59 and Namikaze Nara. Guess I could say that they were my first friends here in fanfic ! Thank you very much!**

Chapter 5 (I cant believe I made it this far!)

Touma and MIkoto sat there in silence. Touma, waiting for Mikoto to calm down, and Mikoto waiting for herself to calm down.

_'Ah darn it! What the heck has gotten in to me?! I just broke down in front of him! Oh goodness gracious! What the heck?!'_

Mikoto thought to herself while burying her face in Touma's chest, making him blush...

_'The heck! The heck! The heck! What the heck!I rea-'_

"Uhm, Misaka?"

Her monologue was cut off when Touma decided top speak up. Mikoto raised her head and looked straight into his eyes.

"Huh? What is it?"

She asked with a slight tint of red on her face.

"As much as I didn't want to ruin our moment, you might wanna let go right about now? Our position is kind of..."

Touma said while blushing, looking away to avoid eye contact. Then, she took a brief second to analyze the 'position' they were in. Both of them were sitting on the floor, Touma was hugging Mikoto, and well, though they weren't doing anything, it still seemed... a bit... indecent... (/)

_'WAIT! What did he mean by **'our** moment' ?!'_

Mikoto thought making her stand up._  
_

"I- I am te-terribly sorry! I didnt- well- I-"

Mikoto stuttered whille standing up, blushing furiously. Touma just chuckled for a bit.

"It's okay Misaka. Relax. Anyway, we should do something about that Stage fright of yours."

"Oh, yeah, my...stage fright..."

She said in disappointment.

_'So he doesn't have any kind of interest in me, right? I mean, he does worry about every single female creature on this planet... So much for our moment...'_

She thought sadly, releasing her breath_  
_

"Hey, I know! Why dont you try playing for me?"

Touma suddenly suggested out of nowhere, snapping Misaka back to reality.

"Eh? No way you idiot!"

"Oh come on! Just try it!"

He said grabbing Mikoto by her hand, helping her up and pushing her towards the center of the then ran back and grabbed her violin. He handed it to her, positioning it for her as well. He placed the violin on her chin, then wrapped his arms around her to help her arm, supporting the said instrument, making Mikoto blush like crazy. He then dragged a chair in front of her and sat on it.

"You can do it, I know you can...Mikoto..."

Touma blushed, realizing that he had just called her by her first name, for the first time. He was expecting Mikoto to shout at him or to fry him alive, but she didn't. on the contrary, her next actions, surprised him, greatly...

She started playing the violin. As beautiful as ever. He couldn't help but to stare at the beauty standing before him. She was so calm and relaxed, as if all her problems were washed away because he called her name...

_'Okay, now I'm just becoming assuming...'_

he thought, but heck, was she adorable! he didn't know how much time has past, his butt was sore, but to heck with the pain!

"Uhm, hey..."

Mikoto asked while blushing.

'_UGH! Why is he staring at me? It makes me feel so weird and jumpy...and... strange...'_

__Touma still didnt move, he was just too focused on HER...

"HEY! IDIOT!"

Mikoto shouted smacking his head with her violin, making him groan in pain. Touma fell from his chair.

"OUCH! What the heck BiriBiri?!"

"You were staring at me! It was creeping me out you Idiot!"

"Eh? I was?"

He asked finally standing up, rubbing his sore head. his butt was sore and so was his head. DOUBLE WHAMMY!

"I've finished the piece like 5 minutes ago!"

"Eh? Sorry bout that..."

He said with a fake laugh, picking up the chair he knocked over. As he was fixing up the room, Mikoto was adjusting her violin. -SILENCE-

'Okay now this is just awkward...'

Both of them thought.

"Hey uhm, K-Kamijou-san?"

Mikoto stuttered, despite her blushing face... Touma turned around to look at her.

"I just wanted to thank you... For helping me... with my stage fright.."

She said doing her best to keep a straight face, which made Touma think that she was just adorable.

"It's okay Misaka. Just doing everything I can..."

"But-"

"KAMIJOU!"

Mikoto was cut off when someone shouted his name like that. They both turned to see an extremely furious Fukiyose stomping towards them, grabbing Touma by the collar and shaking him wildly.

"You damn jerk! You ran away from your duties and now I see you locking up Misaka-chan in the music room! Prepare to die!"

"Seiri-senpai wait!"

Mikoto shouted, trying to stop Fukiyose from literally killing him.

"Eh? What is it Misaka-chan?"

"Well you see, actually Kamijou senpai was helping me out with practice... so, I'd like to apologize if I did anything to obstruct you from your duties."

She said bowing slightly. She let go of Touma and grabbed Mikoto's hands.

"It's okay Misaka-chan. But he really didnt do anything to you?"

"None. I promise you Seiri senpai..."

"Alright then, guess you're off the hook Kamijou.."

She said giving him one final death glare.

"Uh, thanks, I guess..."

He said standing up again, finally free of all killing intents.

"Oh yeah, Misaka-chan, why dont you play something for us?" -Fukiyose

"You played something for Kami-yan nya!" -Motoharu

"For that lucky jerk Kami-yan!" -Aogami

"EH? I'm sorry but I'm afraid I cant!"

Mikoto refused, her stage fright kicking in.

'Eh, but you played something for him right? Is Kamijou special to you?"

Fukiyose asked with a sly smile. Mikoto and Touma blushed.

'Damn it guys! Stop it already! You're scaring a middle school girl!"

Touma shouted, hoping to make his friends stop..

"But you where _harassing_ this middle school girl earlier Kami-yan!"

Motoharu retaliated his statement.

"Why are you blushing anyway? You dont blush when we pair you up with your harem girls!" -aogami

"AH! KNOCK IT OFF! Anyway, it's getting late. see you guys tomorrow."

Touma said hurriedly walking out, with everyone following him, leaving Mikoto behind.  
But Touma stopped half way and looked back,

"See you soon, Mikoto..."

He said with a warm smile, melting Mikoto's heart in it's place.

"Y-yeah, s-see you..."

She said, doing her best to give him a smile. after a few more minutes, they finally left. Mikoto slumped on the floor and blushed full force...

_'Why? Why do I feel...feel so...weird? My heart is jumping and beating so fast when he called me... His smile was so...warm..and...loving... GYAH! What am I saying?'_

She thought while slapping her face, forcing herself to snap out of the trance she was in, but unknown to her, it was a trance she could never escape.

It was the trance of LOVE.

Meanwhile,

Touma was walking home alone, reminiscing all the events that happened that day. He hugged Mikoto, he stared at Mikoto, he grew closer to Mikoto, he helped Mikoto, he comforted Mikoto, he fell inl-

wait wait wait

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!"

"YO! Kami-yan!"

Motoharu said running towards him. Touma sighed, trying his best to keep his composure.

"Kami-yan, mind having dinner with me?"

"Where'd this come from all of a sudden?"

"It's just a neighborly gesture... Maika said she was going out, and she prepared a feast. I should at least share it with you.."

"Alright fine."

Touma gave up and just continued their walk back home. Upon arriving, Touma sat down on the sala while Motoharu grabbed the food from the kitchen. While eating,

"Ne, Kami-yan, I have a question..."

"I just knew this was a give and take situation..."

"So you'll answer it?"

"As long as it isn't algebra or anything academic then yeah."

"What do you think of Misaka-chan?"

"BFFT!"

Touma blurted out the food in his mouth. well yeah, it was disgusting, but hey, he was surprised.

"Nice response Kami-yan."

"Damn you Tsuchimikado."

"You like her right?"

"Double damn you."

"Kami-yan?"

"What now?"

"I have a test for you. just answer it within 5 seconds. ok?"

"sigh, Fine you jerk."

"Alright, let's start."

Motoharu set aside his plate and leaned forward, eagerly waiting for Touma's responses.

"What did you help her with?"

"Secret."

"Why did you help her?"

"Cause I wanted to."

"Why did you want to?"

"Cause she needed to."

"Will you always help her."

"Heck yeah."

'Why?"

"Cause she's my friend?"

"Complete my sentence, she's my _"

"Friend."

"I want to _"

"Protect her."

"I_"

"Love her..."

"And there we have it! Kami-yan's in love!"

Touma snapped out of the daze he was in.

"What did I just say?"

"You wanna hear it Kami-yan?"

Motoharu asked with a sly look in his face.

"Never mind, how can yo-"

"I recorded it."

Motoharu suddenly said revealing a tape recorder in his right hand. He then ran to his computer and fiddled with it. Touma stood up, wondering what he was doing. Then, Motoharu finished, revealing his cellphone out to Touma.

"Kami-yan, I want you to listen carefully okay?"

'

"What did you help her with?"

"Secret."

"Why did you help her?"

"Cause I wanted to."

"Why did you want to?"

"Cause she needed to."

"Will you always help her."

"Heck yeah."

'Why?"

"Cause she's my friend?"

"Complete my sentence, she's my _"

"Friend."

"I want to _"

"Protect her."

"I_"

"Love her..."

"And there we have it! Kami-yan's in love!" '

And that was when Touma's whole world crashed. 'Damn I'm so stupid!' he thought.

"You want me to send it to Misaka-chan?"

"HELL NO!"

"Alright alright..."

Motoharu said with a laugh. They finished their dinner and Touma went to his own dorm. he threw himself on the bed.

"Damn it, did I really mean what I said?"

He then thought about how he stared at Mikoto while she played the violin, how he wanted to protect her smile, how he loved seeing her happy, and how much he cared for her. Aw heck, he was in love.

"And it just had to be BiriBiri... Aw heck,"

Just then, he received a text message.

from: unknown number

subject: nothing much

message: Hey, it's misaka mikoto. I got your number from Seiri-senpai. Thanks for today, really. :D

-end-

"Aw damn it! It just had to be her huh? I just had to fall for such a troublesome girl... me and my luck..."

He said as he slowly drifted off to sleep, still reminiscing the joy, confusion, and love that he felt, for that one special girl, for his one and only BiriBiri.

-chapter end-

**Yeah, oh yeah, oh really oh yeah! I was dying while typing this part. sorry if it's cliche or what... i just like it that way. I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story before. oh yeah and h-x, thanks for the warning about phobias, but actually, Mikoto doesn't have a phobia in my story. my classmate argued with me about stage fright, so i wanted to explain it a bit. people can have stage fright without having phobia's right? I have stage fright but i'm not -phobic. but i really wanna thank you. sorry for my mistakes in the previous chapters. i wanna blame Mword, but hey, it's just a comp program right? It's still my fault for not double checking... sorry again. I'm dying while typing chapter 6, but for you guys, I'll do my best! please review! thanks again! ja-ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo! It's me again! I really want to thank the people who continuously support this story. I'm sorry if I can't send replies to you guys. My schedule's been pretty hectic because of prom practice. But thanks to it, I got a really interesting idea for the story. Guess proms aren't that bad after all… I actually don't like formal gatherings that much. Wanna know why? Because girls are treated like dolls that need to be pretty and perfect for everyone to see. Plus the fact that we have to dance with 5 inch heels! I mean seriously, those are just painful! Good thing I was trained to use them when I was still a kid..**

**Why did I end up sharing stories about my prom? Get on with the story!**

Chapter 6

I, Kamijou Touma, am just the unluckiest man on earth. Let me elaborate, getting chased by Magicians, getting bitten on the head by a nun, being hated by an entire magic cabal, having the whole magic side after my head, and now, falling in love with such a troublesome girl. Give me break! You can't expect a normal high school boy to handle all of this. Wait. Guess I'm not normal after all. My right hand, known as the "Imagine Breaker", is definitely not normal. Come to think of it, I haven't told Misaka about this now have I? I-

"Oi! What is your problem?"

Someone shouted. I looked forward and saw a VERY cutely dressed Misaka Mikoto standing under the shade of a tree. EH? Why is Misaka here? Why is she dressed like that? Crap! Why am I panicking? Without me noticing, I walked closer to her. When we were finally face to face, I couldn't help but stare at the beauty before me. Oh great, damn you Shakespeare for making me a gay-ish poetic.

"Wow, you certainly dressed up for the occasion huh?"

She said looking at me from head to toe. What? I looked at myself the same way and noticed the clothes I was wearing. Heck! She was right! I wasn't wearing any of those formal what-the-hecks, but I actually never dressed up like this. It was like, I was wearing clothes for…a date.

"Hello? Kamijou?"

She asked stepping closer to me. I immediately blushed while jerking backward. She just sighed and looked at me with disbelief.

"Hey now. YOU were the one who asked ME out. Don't go off spacing out like that."

"Eh? What?"

"Are you a moron or what? You and Tsuchimikado-senpai were arguing about a recorded voice or something. When senpai told you that if you didn't ask me out, he'd send the darn record to me."

"Oh yeah. That darn jerk!"

"So, where are we going?"

Misaka asked while looking straight at me. I thought about it and had a great idea.

"Why don't we go to an amusement park?"

Misaka blushed the moment I told her that.

"Why? Is it no good?"

"The-that's not it! It-it's just that…amusement parks…are where…couples...go to right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"WE AREN'T A COUPLE REMEMBER? As if I'd ever allow myself to become your girlfriend!"

She said while still blushing. Okay, now that hurt. Fine. So you think I'm no good huh? Then let's just see about that!

"But you are my date aren't you? That makes us a couple temporarily!"

I said dragging her to the station. We are going on a date and I'll show her! It's still not too late. I can still change my feelings and avoid a whole life of misfortune!

While on the train ride…

Misaka and I sat together, as in beside each other. Okay, so why are there no people on this train except us right now? I took a quick glance at her. She was most definitely adorable. She was wearing a white dress with pink frills at the ends and a ribbon at the back. I didn't even know she actually owned those kinds of clothes. Her face still had a slight blush and her eyes seemed worried or nervous or something. She noticed that I was staring at her and glared at me.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just wondering why on earth you're dressed like that."

"Why? Do I look weird? These kinds of clothes don't suit me, do they?"

She asked with a sad expression. Crap! I didn't want her to be sad, I just wanted her to get mad at me then she'd go back to being normal.

"N-no! that wasn't what I meant! It's just that you look…well…really cute… in those clothes. So I…well…I"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Eh? I turned and saw Misaka laughing her head off. WHAT?

"Hey, what's so funny huh?"

"You are obviously! I mean, you're such a sucker for sad, crying girls! AHAHAHA!"

"You are a sadist you know that?"

"Why thank you Kamijou-san."

She replied while smiling. Kamijou-san, huh?

"Hey, Misaka?"

"What?"

"Since were on a date, could you call me by my name?"

"WAH?"

Yup. That's definitely the Misaka Mikoto I lov-, I mean, that's the Misaka Mikoto I know. Always blushing at the most pointless things.

"What? You embarrassed to call a guy's name like that?"

"NO! FINE! Whatever you say T..Touma"

Eh? Okay that one definitely made my heart skip a beat. Unwillingly, I blushed, making Misaka suspicious of me.

"Oh? You were blushing."

"Am not."

"Yes you were! Tou-ma-kun~ 3!"

Ah damn it! Stop acting cute will ya Misaka?! You're becoming irresistible!

"N-no I wasn't. Your such a child Mikoto."

"Oh? Trying to even the score huh? Sorry but you already called me by my name and I actually liked…it….."

She said it with so much confidence at first, and then she gradually slowed down and blushed.

"Its not what you think! I hate you! There's no way I could ever fall in love with you!"

"Mikoto!"

Okay, now that one was just too much. She shut up and just looked at me. I'm no good at stuff like this, but I can't change how I feel. Not with her being like this!

"I may be an idiot most of the time. I'm unlucky and stupid! I know I'm not the knight-in-shining armor most girls would dream of! But, I just want to say that, you're special! What I want to say is that, I L-"

"Passengers, we have arrived at our destination. Please un board the train and Thank you for traveling with us."

Okay, this was way beyond bad luck! I was having my moment! I was going to tell her that I-

"Uhm Touma? We should get off now."

Mikoto said standing up and walking out. Damn it all. I've never been in love, so I don't know how things like confessions go. I started leaving the train and following Mikoto.

"Hey! Which ride do you wanna go on?"

Mikoto asked enthusiastically.

"You choose."

I said without energy then plopping down on a bench. I'm not really in the mood for this right now. Sigh, why do things always go wrong.

"Were not going on any of them."

Mikoto announced to me.

"Wha? But I thought you wanted to go on them?"

"Yes, I did. But now, I don't."

She said sitting beside me and looked at me wottiedly.

"Not if you're still like that. How can I have fun when I know you're bothered by something?"

Aw heck. Did she have to this cute? Okay, this is do or die.

"Hey, if someone confessed to you, what would you do?"

"Huh? I don't know where that came from but, it depends on who confessed."

"Let's say it's a good friend of yours."

"Then I'd reject."

"EH? SO QUICKLY?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to ruin the friendship I had with him. So I'd rather we stay as friends. I really hate losing friends, because then, I'd be sad."

"Oh…"

"oh yeah, you were saying something earlier right? Before the intercom interrupted you."

"That? Just forget it."

"Okay, if you don't want to talk about it."

"Thanks Mikoto. So? Where'd you wanna ride again?"

"Eh? You're okay already?"

"Well, if you're just gonna waste this perfect day sulking with me, that'd be a waste. So let's enjoy it together, Mikoto."

Her face lit up with pure joy. Aw heck. It's just useless. I'm in love, no use fighting it. I guess, I'll just have to keep it in for now. Wouldn't want to make the girl I loved sad. And so, that was how our date went by. I was surrounded with my usual misfortune, and she was with her beautiful smile. Am I turning gay or what? I guess this is one of being in love. Right now, we are seated inside a cafe of the amusement park. Heck, what am I supposed to do?

"..ron you know?"

"EH? What did you say?"

"I said you are a moron you know!"

Mikoto said to me angrily. had she been talking the entire time i was dozing?

"And why would I be a moron?"

"Because you are on a date, but all you've been doing is doze off!"

"Well sorry. Cant help it if you're that cute."

"What?"

Aw damn it. seriously, how many time have I said damn it? WHAT THE HECK WAS I THINKING?

"What?"

Mikoto asked again. Staring at me, her eyes were so big, as if pleading me for an answer.

"N-nothing. Why on earth would you believe what I just said? There is absolutely no way you'd be considered cute!"

I answered without thinking, AGAIN. Mikoto slammed her glass against the table.

"WELL SORRY IF YOUR DATE ISN'T CUTE!"

she shouted, catching everyone's attention, then stomped off.

"Aww geez. What a troublesome girl..."

I said before following her. after a few hours of searching, 3 hours to be exact, Mikoto was nowhere to be found. Well, if some thugs did show up, she'd have fried them already. but what if she got lost? what if it started rain-. scratch that. it already is raining. Where is she?!  
I ran searching for her, in the rain, might I add. Thoughts like 'I might catch a cold' didnt matter. Finding Mikoto was top priority. It's amazing actually, the rain reflects the depressed mood between us. She's mad, I'm sad, everything just seems so arranged. after 30 minutes of pointless running. I stopped under a tree, catching my breath. As I sat down, I noticed a familiar white skirt above me.

"MIKOTO!"

"UWAH!"

She looked down and saw me.

"Dont scare me like that idiot!"

She said turning away. I climbed the tree and sat beside her on a branch. What? Are we love monkeys now?

"Hey, you still mad?"

"Who's mad?"

She answered sarcastically while avoiding eye contact. This girl is too much! I grabbed her shoulder and forced her to face me.

"Mikoto. I'm deadly serious here! Do you realize how difficult it was running in the rain just to look for you?"

"You ran in the rain?"

She asked with wide eyes.

"Well of course I did! What did you expect of me?"

"I don't know, you probably going out with one of your harem girls and forgetting everything about me!"

She answered back. Alright now, Kamijou Touma, relax. You cannot shout at her, got it?

"Of course I wouldn't."

"Yeah right."

She said with her snobby princess tone. Okay now that was the last straw!

"WHY CANT YOU GET IT?"

I accidentally shouted.

"Excuse me? Might I remind you that I am smarter than you in every aspect?"

"Like I care about grades! I could just fail them! But you on the other hand don't get anything at all!"

"Oh please, don't play that kind of blame game with me."

"Why did you think I helped you with the Sister's project? Why did I get hurt for you so many times? Why on earth did I help you with all your darn problems?! Do you think I did all of those willingly?! HECK NO!"

We began shouting at each other, not minding the rain storming around us.

"Well I don't know! If you hated helping me so much then just say it! I its was so much of a chore for you, THEN JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I WISH I COULD BUT I CANT!"

"THEN WHY?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DARN IT!"

Mikoto shut up. What did I expect, I just gave the cheesiest love confession in history. Silence engulfed us, as the rain slowly faded away. Allowing the golden rays of sunlight to penetrate our dark atmosphere. Everything is over, I just ruined it.

"Y-you what?"

Mikoto asked again. Darn it! Why did she have to look so cute despite being drenched in rain and being stuck in a tree?

"Sigh, I said I loved you okay? The record that we were arguing about was the record of my voice saying that I loved you. Tsuchimikado recorded it while we were having dinner."

"So you were serious?"

Damn it! I shouted it, explained it and said it, but she still asks if I'm serious? I s she dense or what?! (A/n:As if you aren't!)

"You know what, juts forget everything I said. Forget the confession, forget the date. Let's just go back to the way we were before."

I said before jumping off the tree, but Mikoto stopped me.

"DAMN YOU YOU JERK! You tell me you love me, then you tell me to forget about it?! DAMN YOU!"

she shouted, her bangs covering her face. I turned to face her and shouted,

"You told me that you'd reject a love confession right? You didn't want love to ruin any relationships you had! You said you'd be sad!"

"I only said that because I didn't know it was YOU!"

She answered finally raising her head. Her eyes were sparkling, probably with unshed tears. But they were still beautiful, SHE was still beautiful.

"What?"

"If you told me that it was you, I-I would have had a different answer! I hate you! I hate you so much!"

She said as she began hitting my chest.

"See? You said it yourself. You hate me. It'll never work, I know that."

"I HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU MAKE ME FALL IN LOVE!"

She shouted again, blushing as hard as she could. I held her face, staring at her confused, adorable expression.

"You're such an idiot! Why couldn't you have noticed it before?"

She said as the tears finally fell. I wiped away the droplet of water that was shed from her beautiful eyes, which I loved so much, I could hear her heartbeat, thumping as loudly as mine, her hands shaking from the cold, her warmth spreading through my hands. I could feel everything, especially LOVE. I could feel it,and I know she did too.

"You're such an idiot..."

She said as she finally calmed down, and entrusted me with everything that was about to happen next.

"You're such a tsundere..."

I said as I finally saw her smile, making my heart feel warmer... I slowly nudged her closer, feeling her warm body against mine. She blushed a bit, before slowly closing her eyes, fully knowing what I was about to do next. I leaned closer, feeling her heartbeat beating stronger by the minute. This was it. It was our moment. Her lips were just away by a hair's breadth, nothing could ruin this moment... Nothing could ever...

-KRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG*KRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG-

I jerked forward, panting as I did. The heck?! I was going to kiss her?! I surveyed the surroundings and noticed that I wasn't in the tree at the amusement park. I was at home, lying on the bed, with Mikoto's message still open in my phone.

It was a dream. It was all just a stupid, darn, memorable, dream. Damn you Tsuchimikado, if it hadnt been for your stupid prank... I fiddled with my phone before opening an image, I absolutely cannot forget. It was the day Mikoto and I pretended to be a couple just to get Gekota straps. I was holding her in my arms, and both of us wore an embarrassed and fake smile. But the smile on my face now, is genuine. I wonder if she feels the same way?

Damn it, I am in love...

-chapter end-

**OOH HECK YEAH! UH-HUH! SOMEBODY PLEASE KILL ME! Just joking. I wont die until they get together in real life. haha... First, Thanks for all the people who review this story. I'll do my best to send replies to all of you... Though I cant promise anything. Anyway, I might not be able to update for a while. You see, my exams are coming up, Prom is coming up, College seminar entrance exams are coming up, all at the same time next week. But dont worry, I'll do my best to type the story in between them. sorry if you think that Touma is a bit OOC...**

**thank you for your support! I mean really! 31 reviews in 10 days (or so I think)?! You guys are the best! I'll really do my best! I swear!  
**

**BTW, I hope you can wish me luck on our exams, because if I don't do good in my exams, I'd be too depressed to write, so the story will turn out depressing too...  
**

**Anyways, see you guys soon!  
**

**ja-ne! thanks!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapters! Thank you for wishing me luck and liking the story, actually, it was just a random idea; I never thought it would actually work ha-ha. This chapter was inspired by the stupidity of the guys in my class. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

Chapter 7

Kamijou Touma walked lazily along the streets of Academy City. It was a beautiful Friday morning; the day students await the most because the next day would be a day of rest. But he was not excited at all. Rather, he was sleepy, for he spent the entire night thinking about a certain girl whom he had feelings for.

"Ugh, damn you Tsuchimikado. It's all because of you."

He said while entering his room, only to be greeted by a very angry Fukiyose and a crying Komoe-sensei.

"Uhm, what's going on?"

He asked, earning everyone's attention. Fukiyose ran toward him and grabbed his shirt angrily.

"YOU! What did you do to Misaka-chan?!"

"WHA? I-I didn't do anything to her!"

"Then w-why?!"

She shouted again.

'_What on earth is going on right now? Guess I'd better apologize to Komoe-sensei for something I didn't do…'_ Touma thought to himself.

"Sensei, I am terribly sorry if I did anything wrong."

"But you didn't Kamijou-chan!"

"EH? Then why are you crying? And why is Fukiyose going to kill me? What does Miko-, I meant Misaka have anything to do with it?"

"Because I- I had a talk with Misaka-chan earlier, along with Fukiyose-chan…"

"And? Why did you talk to her?"

"I wanted to ask her about how you did while being her assistant."

As Komoe-sensei retold what happened, a flashback occurred into her mind.

"Good morning! Misaka-chan!"

She greeted happily as she entered Tokiwadai's dorm. Mikoto looked behind and smiled as well/

"Good morning sensei. What brings you here?"

"Well. I wanted to ask you about Kamijou-chan. Has he caused you trouble?"

"Eh? K-kamijou-s-senpai?" Mikoto said with a blush spreading across her face.

"Misaka-chan! Did he do anything to you? Sexual harassment? Bullying?"

Fukiyose shouted, while rage engulfed her to the bone.

"No, that's not it. Actually, K-kamijou-senpai has helped me a lot. N-not only with the festival, but with personal problems as well. I really owe him. So, on his behalf, I'd like to plead for his sake. Please don't let him repeat a grade. I'm partially responsible for his frequent hospital admissions."

"Misaka-chan…"

"He may be stupid, unlucky and useless most of the time, but, that's what makes him fun to be with. He'll be there for you as a friend no matter what. So I, Misaka Mikoto, therefore allow Kamijou Touma to pass."

"You didn't have to make it sound so formal Misaka-chan…" –Komoe-sensei

"If I hadn't, it wouldn't be considered legal, I had to make sure that he passes. Please excuse me then, I still have my classes."

She said bowing, and then she left Komoe and Fukiyose, dumbstruck.

-End of flashback-

"Misaka said all that?"

Touma asked with a slight blush.

"Yes, she did. I was crying tears of joy, because, you don't have to repeat Kamijou-chan! Misaka-chan's words have moved my heart, so I'll allow you to pass!"

Komoe said finally smiling happily. The class went on as usual, with nothing interesting happening. The recital was tomorrow, they weren't needed in Tokiwadai anymore so they weren't allowed to enter the paradise of ojou-sama's. And Touma wasn't allowed to meet Mikoto as well. During lunch break,

'_I wonder how Misaka is doing? She might be suffering from nervous breakdown right about now… I hope she'll be alright, even without me… Aw what the heck. She'll be fine even without me. I'm nothing to her…'_

"Don't be so hard on yourself Kami-yan! I'm sure she feels the same way!"

Tsuchimikado said interrupting Touma.

"What the heck are you talking about? Whoever said I was thinking about Misaka?"

'But I never mentioned Misaka-chan Kami-yan."

"You're a jerk."

"Thanks. So, do you plan on telling her?"

"No way man. Misaka is an ojou-sama, we're worlds apart. She deserves way better than an idiot like me."

"But she played the violin for you Kamijou. That must mean something."

Fukiyose said entering the room and taking a seat beside them.

"TSUCHIMIKADO! Did you tell Fukiyose?!"

Touma shouted angrily.

"No I didn't! …"

"Good I-"

"I also told Aogami about it."

Motoharu said with an evil smile.

"YOU JERK!"

"Relax Kamijou. Being in love isn't a bad thing. Especially if it's with Misaka-chan."- Fukiyose

"Though I still hate you for picking a rich, pretty ojou-sama, I have to agree with Fukiyose Kami-yan."-Aogami

"Sigh, somehow, I feel extremely embarrassed about this."

"Dont be. This is love were talking about! Maybe it's something you really need to change." -Fukiyose

"Can we please not talk about this?"

Touma pleaded, having enough embarrassment for one day.

"No! "

Everyone shouted in unison. Touma heaved a huge sigh.

"Look guys, let's just leave it alone for now. It was just a side effect of spending too much time with her, so I guess I mistook it for love."

"Are you sure about that Kami-yan?" -Tsuchimikado

"No. So can we please stop it now?"

Everyone just looked at one another before leaving him alone.

'They are soo planning something. I just know it.'

He thought as he tried to get his mind cleared, but all efforts were futile. The day started with him thinking about HER, and so far, all of it has been about HER. Touma was walking back from school. It was almost sunset, and the scenery was just beautiful, but heck, he had the image of an even more beautiful girl in his mind right now? Who needs a sunset?

'_Oh man this is just hopeless. This is all stupid Tsuchimikado's fault! But, I wonder how Misaka is doing? I haven't seen her the entire day, she hasn't texted me either... I hope she isn't panicking or something... I wonder if she'll be alright tomorrow? Oh great. Why is my head full of questions about her? By the way, where am -?! THE HECK?! SINCE WHEN DID I GET HERE_?!'

Touma was taken back by his actions. while he was competely dozing off, his feet had taken him to the gates of Tokiwadai Middle School.

'_Oh whatever. since I'm here, might as well check up on her.'_

He thought while climbing the huge fence surrounding the said school. While lurking around, he noticed that everything was in order. Even though it was already dark, one could still see the effort put into all of those props. He had no idea where Mikoto was, he just let love make its own course and surprisingly, he did find her. there she was, sitting all alone on the stage, with her violin scattered neatly on the floor. She was scared, he just knew it._  
_

"OI! Misaka!"

"WHA? What are you doing in here?! Outsiders aren't allowed especially boys!"

She shouted standing up.

"I sneaked in because I was worried about you. You should at least thank me you know..."

"How can I? You are sending yourself to your death! If the dorm supervisors or teachers see you, you'd be in big trouble!"

"I'll just worry about that when it comes. I'll be fine Misaka, but are you?"

He asked as he sat down on the stage. Mikoto sat down next to him, about 5 inches apart.

"You've already helped me, you shouldn't do these kinds of stuff you know. You are seriously going to get killed."

"Its not the first time I've almost been killed for your sake Misaka."

Touma's words echoed in his head. since when did he become Romeo huh? Misaka kept silent. Finding the words to say in a situation like this.

"Hey, do you think I'll be alright?"

"Huh? Of course you'll be fine! You're the great Misaka Mikoto right? You shouldn't let your stage fright get to you."

"Yeah, but.. I... You know what. Never mind. Just forget about it. You should go home now."

Mikoto said standing up, about to leave.

'Aw crap! Did I make her mad again?'

Touma thought of a way to turn things around. knowing that time was limited, he just followed his heart. Though he felt like it was soo gay for him to say that. He grabbed Mikoto's arm, dragging her back to the ground, or more precisely, on his lap.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

She shouted with a flustered face.

"I-I..."

"What's going on here?"

A female voice asked. Mikoto recognized it as one of her teachers. She panicked, grabbing his shirt and dragged him to the back stage. Both of them slumped on the floor, with a very... inmproper...position? Mikoto was pinned on the wall, with her arms wrapped around Touma's neck. While Touma was placed in between Mikoto's legs, with a perfect view of her shorts, with one hand around her waist, while the other was on the wall behind Mikoto. Their faces were just inches apart, with their noses almost touching each other. Mikoto's eyes shut close in embarrassment while Touma just stared, not knowing what to do.

Both of them were extremely red, who wouldn't be?!  
They decided to keep their shrieks locked in, just until the teacher had left. As her footsteps faded away, Touma and Mikoto released their breaths, before realizing that they were still in an awkward position.

"I am so sor-"

Touma tried to apologize while standing up but his foot slipped and he ended up falling, on HER. But come one, he had already FALLEN in love with her right? What so wrong with literally falling for her? Ting Ting Ting! The answer is...

He was falling head first, and he was about to accidentally kiss Mikoto. His heart thumped loudly.

_'Darn it! I shouldn't do this! But there's nothing I can do to stop it! She's just fourteen! Why would she have her first kiss behind a stage?! She doesn't deserve that! I'm gonna ruin it, I am so gonna ruin it._..'

He thought to himself. He could slowly feel her beating heart against his, her breath brushing across his face, her hands coincidentally, by accident, going through his hair. It was a feeling he'd never forget, for it was his first and probably last moment with her. He braced himself for the impact of he lips on his, and that was when it hit him.

'E_H? Why is it so cold? and so... flat? What? This isn't how a kiss should feel like right?_'

He then opened his eyes to see what was wrong. A WALL. a stupid, darn, white, cold wall. He just kissed a stupid, darn, white, cold wall! He then turned to see Mikoto blushing, while holding in her laughter. Though they were just in an embarrassing moment, that was just hilarious!

"You can laugh you know? No use holding it in..."

"BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! BUWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She started laughing her butt off. he should be annoyed but he wasnt. He was happy, for he had made the girl he loved the most laugh on one of her loneliest days.

"That smile."

He suddenly said, bringing Mikoto back to reality.

'What?"

"I said, that smile" Touma said while wiping Mikoto's tears of laughter away from her radiant face. Mikoto blushed at the boy's actions but decided not to take action. He the slid down his hand to her cheek, holding it firmly with the greatest gentleness he could have.

"Always wear that smile of yours Misaka. Just remember how it feels to laugh like that, and you'll be fine. as long as you have your smile, people wont judge you. In fact, they'll be jealous because you look so beautiful when you smile like that."

He said with a warm smile , that contradicted the cold winds howling that night, and a blush on his face.

"So basically, you want me to remember the happiness I feel when you're with me, right?"

"Well, if I make you smile like that, then yes."

He said moving his hand to the top of her head, patting it.  
Mikoto thought for a while, before speaking up.

"Fine then. So, if I remember how this feels, I wont be scared anymore?"

"Yes. I think so."

"But a feeling is nothing, compared to when I see you in person..."

She said in the lowest voice possible. It was almost like a whisper, but he could hear it perfectly. To be more specific, his ears couldn't hear it, but his heart could. Even if there was a war around them right now, his heart would've heard that tsundere request from her. That was just the power of LOVE.

"I'll come tomorrow, if you want."

"Really? Wait! I meant, whoever said that I wanted you to come huh?"

She answered with a tsundere response, making Touma chuckle.

"Fine, I'll come because I want to. So you'd better not mess up, or I'll blackmail you for life."

"In your dreams loser!"

Mikoto said laughing slightly, before sitting properly beside Touma. As in REALLY CLOSE to him.

"It's cold ok? I wouldn't want you catching a cold and dying, not until I defeat you and you surrender that is."

"Hai, hai, Ojou-sama... By the way, Misaka?"

"What?"

"Thanks for praising me like that. Because of you, I'll be able to pass."

"You shouldn't thank me...You...Deserve even better words than that... fro all that you've done for.. the school. for the festival...and for me..."

She said sleepily.

"Whatever you say. But Thanks, really, Misaka..."

Touma said nudging Mikoto, making her head fall on his shoulders. Mikoto blushed, but didn't react. The moment was just too perfect. Their hearts beating as one, as their destinies and their fingers slowly intertwined with one another. Okay, maybe Touma was the only one who did the intertwining. But even so Mikoto liked it, all of us know that. They were meant for each other, no questions, no reactions, no arguments. As time passed, Mikoto slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Heh, you're so cute when you're sleeping you know that?"

He said silently laughing at her peaceful expression. Then he heard a sound like a bell and noticed Mikoto's phone glowing. she had received a text.

From:Shirai Kuroko

Message: Onee-sama? Where are you? I'll pick you up with my teleportation, the dorm supervisors in a bad mood...

Reply

To: Shirai Kuroko

Message: I'm at school. Sorry for the trouble.

He typed it and sent it before putting it back into her bag. He slowly removed her head from his shoulder and fixed her things. when everything was set, he took a quick glance at the sleeping beauty before him.

'_If I kissed you, would you wake up and be mine_?'

He thought as he walked closer and kneeled in front of her. He then laughed silently before brushing off strands of her hair from her sleeping face.

"What the heck? You are definitely something worth waiting for."

He said before hiding behind the bushes as he saw Kuroko walking towards her Onee-sama and looking at her with disbelief, before sighing and carrying her then teleporting home. Touma then began his journey home as he hummed a joyful tune.

"Good luck tomorrow, Misaka..."

He said smiling happily as he jogged back to his home, while memories of that night's events played back in his head. his near-kiss experience, her warmth, her smile, her laughter, everything! Just everything about her, that he loved with every fiber of his being.

-chapter end-

**Okay now this is seriously the last update I'll have, until everything about my schedule dies down. Actually I wrote this as an advanced apology of some sort. I hope you enjoyed it! I hope I'll be able to update soon! PLease review and comment or suggest, or criticize or whatever! I'm always happy to hear from you guys!**

**Thanks! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo! It's me again! Yeah, my schedules been cleared off a little, but not completely. Right now, foundation week and prom are the things on my plate and they aren't easy to handle... Anyways, sorry if I made you wait! I did this as fast as I could! I also did this longer than the usual chapters. It's to apologize for not updating…Thanks! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8 [Im finally back!]

Today was the most awaited day of all. It was the day of the beginning of Academy City's foundation week! The program was going to start at 1 in the afternoon, but even though it was just 8 in the morning, one certain girl was awfully stressed.

Misaka Mikoto kept pacing around her room while her roommate, Shirai Kuroko, just stared at her onee-sama.

"Onee-sama, you will be fine. You have practiced yesterday and it was perfect!"

She said trying to cheer her senior up.

"How would you know? You never heard me play the violin piece you dork."

Mikoto shot back, finally plopping down on her bed.

"I may not have heard it but judging from how happy you looked while you were asleep last night, I would say you were pleased with your efforts."

"Oh yeah, how did I get back home? I was at school with—EH!"

Mikoto squealed turning red.

"What's wrong Onee-sama? You don't need to worry I didn't do anything while you were asleep. I texted you and you replied so I came to get you and teleported back."

"What? Text?"

"Have you forgotten Onee-sama? Why don't you look at your phone?"

She suggested. Mikoto rummaged through her frog-phone and found the message, raising questions in her head.

"Now, that's odd. It says here that I replied, but I don't even remember seeing your message, let alone replying to it."

"Was someone with you last night?"

"Well, that id- EEP!"

Mikoto stopped her sentence and looked at Kuroko, whose aura turned a darker shade of black every second that past.

"Onee-sama, would you kindly answer my question?"

She said with a creepy smile, hiding every trace of killing intent.

"Y-yes?"

Mikoto stuttered. Kuroko atood up and stood in front of Mikoto's bed.

"Who were you with last night? Would it happen to be a certain insolent swine, which is also a useless excuse for a human being, and a man who is about to face his death?"

"I don't really have to answer that now do I?"

"Onee-sama, please excuse me for a whle…"

Kuroko said slowly turning away, her dark aura, completely engulfing the room. Mikoto tried to stop her, but she immediately teleported to wherever Touma was.

"This is bad!"

Mikoto immediately picked up her phone and dialed his number.

"God, please answer it! You have to answer it or you'll die!"

She said as she ran out her room, to the most possible place that Touma could be in right now.

-In a certain high school- (is this seriously the name of his school?)

Komoe-sensei was having her usual discussion with her class. Everything was pretty normal until,

*Bzzt*Bzzt*Bzzt*

"Kamijou-chan! Youre not allowed to use your phones during class!"

"Come on, its not like I wanted it to ring."

"Well, whatever. Please drop the call right now and youre going to detention later!"

"sigh… Hai hai…"

He said as he took out his phone from his pocket.

'How could she hear that? It was just the sound of it vibrating…'

When he looked at his phone, his eyes widened.

"Uhm, sensei? Can I pick this up?"

"Why? Who is it?"

"It's Misaka."

"WHHHAAAATTTTTT?!"

"What's so wrong with her calling me huh?"

"Answer it Kamijou!" –Fukiyose

"Go for it Kami-yan!" –Motoharu

"Damn you Kami-yan!"-Aogami

"Geez, quit it you guys…"

He said before picking it up.

"Yo! You having a nervous breakdown already? Huh, Misaka?"

"RUN!"

Mikoto said while panting on the other side of the phone.

"What? What do you mean by 'Run'?"

"I mean it as it is idiot! Run! It's Kuroko!"

"Eh? Whats up with Shirai-san?"

At this point, the whole class including Komoe-sensei was listening on in their conversation.

"KUROKO! She found out that you were with me yesterday! She figured it out and realized you were the one who replied to her text last night! RUN!"

"Please don't tell me…"

"SHE'S ON HER WAY TO KILL YOU IDIOT! SO RUN!"

"Aw crap…"

Touma sighed as he realized everything. He turned to see a group of very angry male classmates, a glaring Fukiyose and a crying Komoe-sensei.

"Kamijou, WHAT did you do to MISAKA-CHAN last NIGHT?!"

"Kamijou-chan, how could you? "

"DEATH PENALTY!"

They shouted respectively.

"When will Shirai-san reach me Misaka?"

"She left the dorm about 5 minutes ago, I'd say about, NOW!"

Just as Mikoto said **now**, Kuroko had already teleported behind Touma.

"Such Misfortune…"

"Don't tell me… She's right behind you, isn't she?"

"Yup…"

"Give me about 3 more minutes! I'll try to stop her okay? Just try to live until then. You hear me,….TOUMA?!"

Touma was slightly happy because Mikoto had called his name, but, he was gonna die in less than a minute so…

"Yeah. See ya in the next life Misaka."

He said as he hung up

"Hey Shirai-san. Mi-misaka told me about having, uhm, PLANS, with me…"

"It was very nice of Onee-sama to notify you in advance. I hope youre not too busy Kamijou-senpai."

Touma turned to look at the girl who was 3 years younger than him, who also has every intention to kill him. She wore such a sadistic smile, sending shivers down his spine. All of his classmates were all backed up in a corner, particularly sacred of the middle-school girl who was capable of a massacre right now.

"Uhm, I actually have plans sooo…."

"Oh? Plans? Would you enlighten me on who you would be spending your useless time?"

"Uh well…"

"It wouldn't be MY onee-sama now would it Kamijou-senpai? Did you plan on watching her performance in MY place, in MY position in MY onee-sama's heart?"

"W-what are you talking about Shirai-san?" '_Damn it Misaka! Im begging you to hurry up!'_

"Oh please don't act so stupid. You don't need to put up an act, considering the fact that you are naturally stupid Kamijou-senpai. But, what were you doing with onee-sama last night? You even used her phone, which NO ONE, NOT EVEN ME, is allowed to touch, to reply to MY message last night?"

Kuroko said teleporting Metal spikes to her hands.

"U-Uhm, Shirai-chan, having blood blaths isn't allowed here in school sooo…"

"Please don't worry Komoe-sensei. I will slash his organs from the inside so unnecessary filthy blood shall not be spilled."

She said with the grimmest, darkest smile ever.

"O-okay, if you say so…"

"KOMOE-SENSEI!"

Touma wailed, as his only last hope got blown by the wind.

"Don't worry Kamijou-senpai, even before Onee-sama can come here, you will already be dead. I wouldn't want to tarnish her innocent eyes with the scene of your pathetic death."

"You know, Misaka wouldn't want this to happen…"

"But she won't know it was me. If she asks me, I can always deny it and just erase all evidence against me."

"But she really wants us to get along…"

"Who are you to say what Onee-sama wants or not? Onee-sama is a pure lady, with such poor taste, so I, Shirai Kuroko as her herald, shall guide her. I will spen every second of my life with her gracious prescence and do things to her that only I can do! Ah! I can already imagine it! Onee-sama and I are- EEK!"

Kuroko let out a shriek before falling to the ground, burnt. Behind her was the 3rd most powerful level 5 esper in Academy City, the one and only girl in poor Kamijou Touma's heart, Misaka Mikoto.

"Geez, Kuroko! Get your perverted mind straight! I'd rather die than do those things with you!"

She shouted at the seemingly lifeless body of the once killing intent-filled girl. She then turned her attention to the guy lying on the floor, she reached out her hand.

"You okay? Hope I wasn't too late?"

She said with a smile. Kamijou Touma couldn't help but smile as well, seeing her made his day complete.

"HMMM, if you had arrived a second later, you'd have seen me as a cold dead corpse, so I guess you barely made it Misaka."

He said taking her hand and standing up.

"I came as fast as I could alright? Sorry for the trouble this one caused…"

"No problem."

Mikoto brushed past him and apologized to Komoe-sensei and the class. Touma just stared. She was just too damn cute, and he was just too damn in love.

"Stop staring or she'll melt Kami-yan."

"Damn you Tsuchimikado."

"Hey, don't say that… I have a present for you."

He said handing Touma a slip of paper which was like a ticket.

"Our whole class is going; you don't need to sneak around. Just cheer Misaka-chan on until she finally falls for you 'kay?"

"Leave me alone…"

"OOPS! She's coming this way. See ya Kami-yan."

He said suddenly running off. Mikoto walked closer to him, every step she took, made his heart beat faster and faster. Unfortunately, she just walked past him and picked up Kuroko.

"H-hey, you need help carrying Shirai-san?"

"Nah. I can take care of her myself. She'll just freak out if she woke up and saw you carrying her. You'd be dead on the spot, literally."

"But how are you gonna take her back? You can't carry her."

"Relax. The school already sent a limo to fetch us."

She said dragging Kuroko out the room.

"Bye Komoe-sensei, Seiri-senpai."

She said with a smile while heading for the door. But before she stepped out, she looked back, with a blush apparent on her face.

"S-see ya later, Kamijou-senpai…"

"You can call me Touma you know."

"Eh! Just shut up! I can call you whatever I want idiot! Don't boss me around!"

She said turning back and shouting at him.

"J-j-just make sure, you…you will fulfill your promise right?"

She said, with her back facing Touma. He just smile and said.

"Yeah. How can I resist such a cute kouhai huh?"

"Jerk."

"See ya later Misaka. A promise is a promise."

That settled it. her mind, her heart, her soul, her entire being was finally at peace. She left the room without another word. Leaving it in complete silence.

"Soo Kamijou, what was the promise huh?"

Fukiyose said walking toward him.

'It was nothing."

He answered shortly, sitting on his seat. The whole morning classes ended up as 'An Interview with Kamijou Touma'. They just kept asking questions and Touma just answered them with nonsense. He looked at the bright azure sky above him. It was just beautiful, just like the girl he had pictured in his mind.

-12:00 NOON- an hour before the performance

Mikoto was all dressed up, she was wearing a simple white and black cocktail dress, but nonetheless, she was just beautiful. She stared at her violin and heaved a sigh. She took out her phone and typed a short and simple message.

To: Kamijou Touma (idiot)

Message: Hey.

Send.

After a few seconds, her phone rang its simple tone.

From: Kamijou Touma

Message: You're nervous, aren't you?

Reply: Whaddya think?

Message: Just relax Misaka. You'll be fine.

Reply: The promise…

She thought for a while before pressing the send button. She looked at the little frog strap that dangled from her phone. Was she being too persistent? The guy probably hated her; she did try to kill him numerous times.

Message: I'll be there… for you.

She smiled at those simple words. What was up with that sentence? It was made up of 5 words, but it had left her speechless.

-MEANWHILE-

"That was totally old school Kami-yan."

Motoharu taunted as he nudged Touma. They were currently on their way to Tokiwadai Middle School for Mikoto's recital.

"Shaddup jerk."

"You know, sometimes, even simple words can make a girl feel special, make her feel loved."

Fukiyose stated as if she had experienced it.

"And how would an amazon woman know how a pure maiden would feel like?"

Touma accidentally said out loud. Realizing his mistake, he stopped walking and turned his head to see Fukiyose beaming happily at him.

"Hey Kamijou?"

She said with such a cheerful smile which made him feel more intimidated.

"You honestly want a death wish don't you?"

"H-hey calm down, Fukiyose, it was just a joke! A joke!"

"HMPH, I'll let you slide for now, seeing as Misaka-chan probably needs your support."

She said as she continued walking. But she stopped and turned around again.

"Hey, what have you gotten Misaka-chan?"

"What?"

"You know, like a present for good luck or something. You hadn't gotten her anything, did you?"

"No one told me that…"

Touma thought about what Mikoto would like.

"WHAT THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO GET HER?! She's an extremely rich ojou-sama, she already has everything she wants."

He said while scratching his head, as if it could help him think of something, what a moron…

"It doesn't have to be something she wants Kami-yan, just something she needs."

Motoharu interrupted putting an arm around his stupid friend.

"What are you talking about?"

"You could always get her the one thing that she has never received from any other person on this planet. And that, my stupid friend is LOVE!"

"Jerk! She's pretty much surrounded by people who love and practically revere her."

"You're being extremely pessimistic you know. Just get her something, you don't have to buy anything, maybe you could do something for her."

Fukiyose suggested. Touma thought then suddenly ran away.

"Where are you going Kamijou?! What about Misaka-chan's recital?"

"Please tell her I will be there for her, no matter what! Something urgent just came up! Thanks bye!"

He said as he slowly disappeared in the crowd of people.

'_There's something I can do for her, and iit's something only I can do. Please…please wait for me, Misaka…'_

He thought as he ran past the crowd.

-fast forward—1:00 pm

The opening remarks were currently being said, everything was calm and organized outside, but behind the stage, chaos was running amok. Misaka Mikoto kept on pacing back and forth.

'_Where is he? He promised me he'd be here! Why is he so late? Oh crap, there are so many people! Oh no, what am I supposed to do now? Agh! Darn it! Darn HIM!'_

She mentally cursed a certain guy, for supposedly 'betraying her'.

"Misaka-chan? Are you okay?"

Fukiyose said coming up behind her.

"AH! Seiri-senpai?! Ah, welcome. Why would you be here?"

Mikoto said with a smile. She thought that if they were there, a certain idiot would probably show up anytime.

"Well, we wanted to wish you luck on Kamijou's behalf."

"On his behalf?"

Mikoto's world shattered. Her only chance of surviving one of her most feared moments was gone. Tears wanted to flow out from her eyes, but she stayed firm and did her best to be emotionless.

"Yeah, he said something urgent and he ran off soo…"

"Huh... Its okay, you don't have to say anything on his behalf Seiri-senpai. He's an idiot. I understand that. Please excuse me, the recital's about to start."

She said grabbing her violin and walked away, forcing herself not to shed any tears.

"Fukiyose… I think you made her sad…" –Aogami

'Hey, I just said what Kamijou told me alright?"

They discussed as they walked out of the backstage and sat on their seats beside Kuroko and 2 other girls whom they didn't know but recognized as Mikoto's friends. (Uiharu and Saten)

"And now, a performance by Tokiwadai's Ace, the 3rd strongest level 5, Academy City's only RAILGUN and Electro princess, Miss Misaka Mikoto, and some students from her class."

The MC announced and Mikoto walked out. Everyone, aside from Fukiyose, Aogami and Motoharu, were stunned to see such a beautiful princess in front of them. Of course, Kuroko took advantage of this and took million of pictures. Sadness could clearly be seen through her eyes, which were somewhat shiny because of her unshed tears. She held her violin and waited for the others to start. The piano and flutes played, while she waited for her cue.

'_He's a moron. How dare he make promises! How dare he! Damn him!'_

She tried to fight back the tears, and she almost lost.

'_Calm down Mikoto! That idiot doesn't deserve a single tear! Don't cry over pointless stuff! Just look at all these people who-'_

She stopped her monologue and noticed the sea of people. Her knees started feeling weak. Just then her cue to begin playing had arrived, totally unprepared for this, she made a mistake on the first note, luckily no one noticed. She managed to get back on track, even though her arms were literally shaking. That was when everyone noticed. Whispers erupted everywhere, creating buzzing sounds which scared her to the core. She just closed her eyes trying to relax, but it was useless. She messed up even more and more, to the point where the beautiful sound of her violin was like fingernails scratching a blackboard. Tears began forcing their way out, but Mikoto still tried to fight it.

"Onee-sama…"

"Misaka-san…"

"Misaka-chan…"

Everyone breathed their worries.

'_I failed. Im totally failing it. They're all staring at me! They're all looking at me. REMAMBER! Remember how you felt last night!'_

She tried remembering, but only the images of a certain boy had appeared in her head. The hurt, sadness, fear, discomfort and pain were getting the best of her. A single drop of tear fell from her eyes.

"MISAKA!"

Someone shouted. Mikoto opened her eyes and was surprised to see the image of Kamijou Touma standing in the crowd; she stopped playing the violin but the others continued. Touma took a deep breath before shouting.

"You practiced for this right?! The go and do your best why don't you?"

His words perfectly matched the tome of the piano and flutes. It was like his voice was made to be part of the melody, part of the beat. The beat of her heart.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up and knock 'em dead with your kick ass violin playing!"

He then ran again and signaled people on the roof of the school. They then dropped pink sakura petals, allowing it to rain cherry blossoms. Mikoto smiled and began playing her violin, this time, she was on track, and the music was beautiful. To say that she was happy would probably be the understatement of the century.

'_He's here for me right now. He came. He really came. My fear doesn't matter anymore, as long as he's here by my side like this, I just know it, and I'll be fine, no matter what.'_

She was happy, she was relieved, she was enjoying it, she was excited, but most of all she was in love.

And so the recital had ended. Though there were lots of ups and downs. It was still a great success. Afterwards, they had a party to celebrate it.

"Everyone, please welcome, the star of today's show, Miss Misaka Mikoto!"

A girl from Mikoto's class shouted. Everyone cheered as Mikoto walked in, still dressed in her white and black cocktail.

"And her escort for tonight, Mr Kamijou Touma!"

She added. Everyone turned their attention to Touma.

"WHAAAAT?!"

Mikoto and Touma shouted.

"Just go for it Kami-yan."

Motoharu said pushing Touma forward. Now, the two of them were face to face. Both were blushing and they couldn't look into each other's eyes. Touma reached out hi hand, waiting for Mikoto to grab it. the feeling of her hand on his was just priceless. It was as smooth as silk and as white and fragile as porcelain. As they walked to the center,

"This is embarrassing…." –Mikoto

"Tell me about it…" –Touma

"Sorry for getting you dragged into this. This must've been my classmates doing…"

As they reached the center, they held each other for a short dance, earning everyone's cheers and whistles.

"Hey, I haven't told you this, sooo, I think you look great…"

"That was lame."

"Hey, that's not a nice thing to say…"

"But it's the truth! You don't have to act like a proper gentleman because I like you the way you are…"

Mikoto, upon realizing what she said, immediately turned red and broke away from Touma's grip.

"Se-see ya later…."

She said before running off to her 3 only best friends, one of which wanted to kill him, the other staring at him while imagining a prince-like figure, while the other just scanned him head to toe then gave him thumbs up.

'_What's up with her friends? Sigh, I wonder, did you really mean it when you said you liked me for who I was? Because I certainly feel that way, Misaka…'_

Touma was just standing alone on the sidelines, watching Mikoto who was being greeted by everyone at the party.

"Great work Kami-yan."

"Sigh, leave me alone Tsuchimikado."

"Don't be so mean! Do you want me to send that record to Misaka-chan?"

He said while showing off his phone.

"Dammit jerk! Don't let Misaka hear that crap!"

"Hear what crap?"

Mikoto asked suddenly popping out of nowhere.

"God, Misaka. Don't scare me like that."

"First, I wasn't scaring you. Second, you were staring at me. And third, what is it that I can't hear?"

"You have way too many statements Misaka."

While the two were bickering, Motharu had slipped away, snickering as he did. After a while, the two of them finally got tired arguing and they just stood in silence.

"Uhm, Misaka?"

"What?"

"Were you nervous back there?"

"Do you even have to ask that question?"

"Im just curious…"

"I wasn't nervous…."

She said lowering her head. Touma sighed.

"Good. I thought that-"

"I was scared."

"What?"

"I said, I wasn't nervous, I was scared as heck. Especially because you weren't there you moron. What took you so long anyway?"

"Sorry, it took me a lot of time to gather all those petals…"

"YOU GATHERED ALL OF THEM?"

Mikoto accidentally shouted, catching everyone's attention. She bowed in apology and the party resumed.

"Well how could I get all those petals huh? Of course I gathered them by myself."

"You did all that for me?"

"Well of course I did. I thought that if I used the petals to block your sight, you wouldn't be able to see the people staring at you."

"That was stupid….you…know…"

She said yawning.

"You okay? You must be tired."

"Nah, Im fine. Just a bit woozy…"

"You should go home Misaka. It is getting late and you're tired. You might get sick."

"I already said I'm fine idiot."

"Then take her home Kamijou!"

Fukiyose shouted. Seems like they were listening in on them the entire time. Uiharu and Ruiko did their best to hold down an extremely furious Kuroko.

"Its okay Misaka-chan. We'll take care of everything. Take care of Misaka-chan, alright Kami-yan?"

Tsuchimikado said while placing a jacket over mIkoto's shoulders and pushed both of them out the hall. When they were outside,

"I guess that means I'll have to walk you home right?"

"Well, seems like it. Let's go."

She said walking; a cold breeze blew past her and her cocktail dress, making her shiver. Touma, being the gentleman he was, helped Mikoto wear her jacket and took of his own and placed it on her shoulders.

"I'm alright you know! I already have my own jacket!"

Mikoto rambled as they walked through the park, which was their usual accidental meeting place.

"Give it a rest Misaka. You're still a girl, just let me do this…"

"Hmph, like I said, being a gentleman doesn't suit you. Just be yourself idiot. You don't have to change."

"But people naturally change when they fall in love…"

"What?"

"EH?! N-nothing! Heheheh! Its getting dark huh, I wonder what time it is… Eh, where's my phone?"

He said rummaging through hi pockets. Mikoto looked through the jacket pocket, but it wanst there.

"You probably left it at the hall you moron."

"Guess youre right…"

"Geez, just go and get it. I can go home on my own, it's not that faraway anyway."

"You sure Misaka?"

"I'll be fine. I'm no ordinary, helpless ojou-sama you know."

She said with a smirk. Touma smiled.

"Be careful alright? And go straight home, no taking detours, picking fights or whatever."

"Yes MOM! Geez, just go!"

"Brat!"

Touma said. Mikoto stuck out her tongue, but smiled.

"I'll see you soon Mikoto."

"Yeah…"

Mikoto just watched as Touma faded away in the darkness, completely oblivious of the impending danger.

"Kamijou Touma"

Someone said. Mikoto looked back and saw a man in a trench coat.

"If you were looking for him, he just left so…"

"Angel of Death…."

"Excuse me?"

Mikoto was confused. Who was this man? Why did he know Touma? What was the angel of death? The man just smiled creepily and lunged forward, Mikoto's eyes widened and….

MEANWHILE:

Touma ran back and found his phone. So now, he was walking back to his own dorm. His phone rang and saw a familiar name appearing on his screen. He pressed the answer button.

"Yo Misaka! What happened? You should be home now right?"

"T-touma?"

Her voice was weak and panting. Touma had a bad feeling about this.

"Misaka? What happened?"

"I'm fine. I…just have a question for you…"

"Okay, what is it?"

"If you were asked to choose between yourself and the person you loved, who would you choose?"

Her voice was breaking, she was obviously about to cry.

"Misaka, where are you now? Why are you asking that? What happened? Wh-"

"Touma! P-please…please…answer my question…"

Mikoto said it with such tenderness, as if it were her last words…

"I'd choose you…"

"What?"

"HEH?! No, I meant,-"

'_This is useless. I can't hide my feelings forever.' _

"I'd choose the person I love. What's the point in living my life if you weren't around Mikoto?"

He said with a blush on his face. He heard Mikoto gasp, he waited for her response.

"Thanks. Thank you so much Touma… You…Never mind… I just wanted to say, you are important to me, no matter what… please remember that, but please forget me. Goodbye, for good, Kamijou Touma."

Touma's heart, world and soul shattered into pieces. Her tone was serious, sad and heartbroken. Just like how he felt right now.

"Wh-what are you saying? Misaka? Hey! Damn it Mikoto answer me! Please don't say that! You're way too important for me to forget! If you leave, I'd be sad as heck!"

"I was just joking… Sucker…"

"Please don't say stuff like that anymore, not even as a joke…"

"Well then, farewell Touma…"

"It's not yet farewell Mikoto, I can still see you whenever I really want to."

"Haha, yeah, sure, we…we will…"

There it was again, that sad cold tone of hers.

"Mikoto, is there something wrong?"

"Bye Touma…"

And with that, the phone call ended. Leaving Touma puzzled and confused. The next day, he went to school as usual, but he was still worried about her. He texted her, but she didn't reply, he called but she didn't answer. He was getting paranoid.

"Damn, what is that girl doing to me? Huh, I guess I should probably say, what does my love for that girl do to me…"

Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of fluttering rose-colored hair and he felt a weight overcoming him and he fell to the floor.

"Ouch! What the heck-"

"WHERE IS MY ONEE-SAMA?!"

Shirai Kuroko shouted. His classmates, including Fukiyose, Tsuchimikado and Aogami gathered around them.

"What?"

He asked again.

'_God, please let me be wrong. Please let my bad feeling be wrong! Please let Mikoto be safe!'_

He thought. Kuroko glared at him, her eyes were filled with anger, but worry and pain were most evident, her eyes were puffy and glistening, she must've been crying.

"My onee-sama, she, ONEE-SAMA HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

Kuroko shouted, tears slowly falling from her face.

"Wh-what?"

Touma couldn't believe it. she was just with him yesterday, they just had a talk, how could she be gone? How could his love just disappear overnight? Is this what she meant by goodbye and farewell?

**-chapter end-**

**Hey! Im finally back! I hope you enjoyed this long chapter. My back hurts because of it, but it was definitely worth it! Yeah, it's kind of a cliff hanger, but that was the point. Sorry if they were OOC or the flows of events were too fast… I typed this story on the spot and this was what came out soooo…**

**BTW, I plan on making a song-based fic of to aru. Of course, the pairing is KamiKoto and the song is entitled Every time we touch by Cascada or listen to your heart by Cascada. I just think that these songs suit the both of them… please tell me which is better and if I should continue writing it… Thanks..**

**Please forgive me for being gone for so long. My absence felt like a whole month to me…. But it was just a few days haha. Please review! Bye! See ya later**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo yo yo! Hihihihi! It's me again! It's very nice to see you guys! (Though I really can't see you haha) anyway, thanks for reading this story up to this point, I'm really thankful! Hope you enjoy this one as well! BTW, Belated Happy Birthday Namikaze Nara! I dunno his real name, so I used the pen name. thanks for always reviewing this story! Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that this part will mostly focus on action scenes and such. I suck at writing action scenes so please forgive me if it's a bit… difficult to understand… I'll do my best to improve though!**

Chapter 9

With her hands tied behind her back, and the open wound on her left shoulder still bleeding, Misaka Mikoto, was fast asleep while sitting on the cold floor. They were currently in an old building somewhere in Academy City. The man who kidnapped the said railgun watched Mikoto as she breathed heavily, still in pain because of her wounds.

"How was your mission?"

A man in a black cape asked, entering the scene. It was dark so his face could only be half seen. The man in a trench coat (the kidnapper) just sighed.

"This girl is certainly a lot tougher than she looks. Are you sure we got it right? She doesn't seem to know a thing."

"She's the girl. I'm sure of it. I've seen her along with that idiot on a number of occasions. So I'm pretty sure that those higher-ups saw that too and are planning to use her. Ggod thing we managed to get to her before they did."

"But she's just a kid. I already felt bad for hurting her and now I can't heal her coz she's an esper!"

"Don't get soft you jerk. Were doing the right thing here. It's up to that idiot to decide what he's gonna do now."

"Are you referring to Kamijou Touma?"

As the man in the trench coat asked this, Mikoto had woken up, but decided to pretend to be sleeping.

'_What the heck do they want with Touma?'_

"Well, who else would I be calling an idiot? He's gonna be pissed about this, I'm sure."

The guy in the black cape said and sighed. _'So he is notorious for being an idiot no matter where he goes huh? Seriously' _Mikoto mentally face palmed.

"What are we going to do about this girl though? We need to get her treated if we plan on using her."

"Once we capture that idiot, we'll do something about her injuries. Right now, our top priority is leaving this darned city with the both of them undetected."

"That's a lot easier said than done. As I said before, this girl is tough!"

"How did you capture her anyway?"

The guy in the cape asked, the trench coat guy sighed as he told the story.

-Flashback-

"I'll see you soon Mikoto."

"Yeah…"

Mikoto just watched as Touma faded away in the darkness, completely oblivious of the impending danger.

"Kamijou Touma"

Someone said. Mikoto looked back and saw a man in a trench coat.

"If you were looking for him, he just left so…"

"Angel of Death…."

"Excuse me?"

Mikoto was confused. Who was this man? Why did he know Touma? What was the angel of death? The man just smiled creepily and lunged forward, Mikoto's eyes widened and she jumped out of the way, with her dress fluttering in the wind.

"You're a 14-year old teenage girl and you still wear shorts under your skirts? That's just disappointing!"

"Oh, so you're on of those perverted thugs huh? I don't know how you knew that moron's name nor do I know what an Angel of death is, all I know right now is that I want to kick the living daylights out of you!"

"That's not the proper way talking to elders you know. Especially one who knows a lot about the things that happen around here…"

"Wha-"

"Misaka Mikoto, the 3rd level 5 esper in the whole city. Your roommates name is Shirai Kuroko, you have 2 friends named Uiharu Kazari and Ruiko Saten. You don't really like being revered as a princess. And you've had associations with Kamijou Touma for quite a while now."

Mikoto was stunned. How the heck could he know so much? But since he didn't say anything about her SISTERS that means he doesn't belong to Academy City.

"Youre an outsider, aren't you?"

"Very clever Miss Misaka. Now, I wouldn't want to injure such a beautifully dressed princess, so could you please surrender yourself and Kamijou Touma to me now?"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

She shouted as electricity crackled from her body. She started to shoot bolts of lightning at the man but he just dodged them with ease.

"You're a feisty little teenager are you? Look, I had no intention of fighting you, so lets make this quick. You don't know a lot of Academy City's secrets now do you?"

Mikoto stopped charging electricity and just stared.

"What are you talking about?"

"The thing that appeared right before the Daihasei Festival, do you know what it was?"

"No."

"It was an ANGEL. And frankly, there's more of them."

"What does that have anything to do with Touma and me?"

"You really don't know anything huh? I feel bad for you. Getting dragged into things without you noticing. Fine, since you don't have any connection with this case, just tell me where Kamijou Touma is going."

"And what if I say no?"

"I warned you little miss….."

The guy suddenly disappeared from Mikoto's sight. '_Teleportation? Is this guy an esper_?' Mikoto thought. She turned around and searched her surroundings

"….I didn't want to hurt you."

He said appearing behind her. Mikoto's eyes widened but she decided to jump away, she turned around to see where the guy was but her puffy skirt was in the way.

'_Darn it! I cant see!_' she cursed. The moment she gained her momentum and landed on the ground, the guy swept his feet under her, causing her to lose her balance and fall flat on her back. The guy walked closer to her,

"You're ruining your outfit by fighting like that you know, little miss Misaka."

"Die you jerk!"

She said as she took out a coin and blasted her signature move, the RAILGUN, at him. A minor explosion occurred, since she didn't really want to kill the guy so she used only ¼ of her power. Mikoto was sitting on the cold pavement panting.

"Nice try. But when you fight enemies you don't know…."

The guy suddenly appeared out of nowhere again and punched her in the stomach.

"…please don't hold back like that. Or you'll regret it."

Mikoto tried to send out electric shocks, but they seemed weaker than what they were supposed to be.

"What happened to my electricity?"

"I casted a spell on you. It prevents you from using your powers even for just a limited amount of time."

"Spell?"

"Oh, haven't I told you? I'm a magician Miss Misaka. The sworn enemy of espers like you."

The man grabbed Mikoto by the neck and raised her to the air, as she struggled to breath.

"I didn't want to this but-"

The man stopped his sentence as he received a painful kick in the face courtesy of Mikoto. He let go of her as he crashed to the ground.

"How the heck could a girl kick that hard even though she's wearing a skirt?!"

"That's the advantage of wearing shorts you know"

Mikoto smiled wickedly as she sent out sparks from her body to electrocute the man in front of her. The man stood up and planned to fight Mikoto, but was instead greeted by another huge wave of electricity. As he dodged the electricity, he received another special electric punch in the face from the Electro Princess herself. He fell to the ground once again in pain.

"Had enough yet Mr. Magician?"

Mikoto asked smilingly triumphantly.

"Youre pretty tough…for a girl…"

"Why thank you Mr. Magician. Now, if I were you, I wouldn't lay a finger on me Touma or my friends, becaude f you did, I swear that I might just have to fry you alive. But, youre gonna have to pay for messing with me…"

She said as she took out another coin and aimed it at the man lying on the floor. Just then, an incredibly strong wind blew past them, lifting Mikoto's skirt upward. As she struggled to bring her skirt back down, the magician took advantage of this and pinned her to the ground.

"I told you that I didn't want to hurt you! But I can't fail my mission, so I'm sorry!"

He said as he planted a knife on Mikoto's left shoulder. But he made sure that it wasn't too deep enough for her to die of excessive bleeding in an hour. He had to make sure that she would last at least 2 more days, without any form of treatment.

"What-the…heck?! ARGH!"

Mikoto groaned in pain as he took back the knife.

"Now, decide Misaka Mikoto. Will you surrender or do we have to hunt down Kamijou Touma?"

He asked. Mikoto slowly took out her phone and dialed the number of the person she needed the most right now.

"Yo Misaka! What happened? You should be home now right?"

"T-touma?"

She asked, slightly happy with hearing his voice. She wanted to cry. She was scared, but she can't

"Misaka? What happened?"

"I'm fine. I…just have a question for you…"

"Okay, what is it?"

"If you were asked to choose between yourself and the person you loved, who would you choose?"

Her voice was breaking, but she did her best not to sound desperate.

"Misaka, where are you now? Why are you asking that? What happened? Wh-"

"Touma! P-please…please…answer my question…"

Mikoto said it with such tenderness, as if it were her last words…

"I'd choose you…"

"What?"

"HEH?! No, I meant,-, sigh, I'd choose the person I love. What's the point in living my life if you weren't around Mikoto?"

Mikoto gasped, but smiled. Blood continued to rush from her wound and the guy signaled her that time was almost up. She hated goodbye's, but at this point, it was better than losing him.

"Thanks. Thank you so much Touma… You…Never mind… I just wanted to say, you are important to me, no matter what… please remember that, but please forget me. Goodbye, for good, Kamijou Touma."

Saying that was the most painful thing for her. She didn't want ot be apart, she didn't want to go, but for his sake, she had to.

"Wh-what are you saying? Misaka? Hey! Damn it Mikoto answer me! Please don't say that! You're way too important for me to forget! If you leave, I'd be sad as heck!"

He sounded so sad, confused and bitter. He actually cared about her. Mikoto used her remaining energy to sound cheerful.

"I was just joking… Sucker…"

"Please don't say stuff like that anymore, not even as a joke…"

"Well then, farewell Touma…"

"It's not yet farewell Mikoto, I can still see you whenever I really want to."

"Haha, yeah, sure, we…we will…"

Mikoto really felt like crying. This was too much, it was too painful.

"Mikoto, is there something wrong?"

"Bye Touma…"

She said, not being able to stand the pain anymore, as she dropped her phone.

"Can I know your decision now?"

The man asked walking to her. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Don't lay a finger on anyone else, you hear me?"

She did her best to sound menacing, as she slowly succumbed to her fatigue and pain. The man carried her, leaving Touma's jacket, her phone and a pool of Mikoto's blood as a memory and as a trap set up for a certain guy.

-end of flashback—

"You made sure she would live for 2 more days?"

"Of course I did, wouldn't want our only hostage to die before the negotiation starts…"

Mikoto tried to see the face of the man in the black cape, but all that she could see was a cigarette and something like a bar code on the man's face. Her wound started hurting again. She looked at it and saw that her white and black dress had been drenched red with blood, slowly, she passed out again, with the memory of the two men in the dark staring at her as her vision blurred and blacked out. She passed out with the image of a certain spiky haired boy in her mind.

MEANWHILE:

Tokiwadai was in a state of panic. The news about Mikoto being kidnapped was not made public. Only the staff, Shirai, Uiharu, Konori Mii, Ruiko, Touma, Komoe-sensei and her class knew about it. The park where the fight happened was closed to the public for today. They had searched and investigated the whole day but had no leads at all.

"Damn it! I just knew it! Something was wrong when she called me! I should've gone to her! Damn it! Damn it!"

Touma repeatedly cursed himself. Punching the vending machine as he did.

"Uhm, Kamijou-san, you shouldn't punch that or you'll get hurt. Misaka-san wouldn't want any of us getting hurt…"

Kazari said approaching him. It was now dusk. Darkness slowly draped the sky, but that didn't stop them from investigating.

"Kamijou-senpai, this is your jacket correct? Mihgt I ask what it was doing here, considering the fact that you were not here?"

Kuroko asked seemingly composed after hours of ranting and worrying.

"I lent it to her. She was cold while we walked back, so I decided to let her wear it."

"What I don't understand is why the culprit left it here, in Misaka-san's blood nonetheless. Could this be some kind of trap to lure you Kamijou-san?"

Konori asked sternly, facing Touma.

"Why would anyone want to lure me out? Besides, I don't know anyone in Academy City who wants me dead, or who would dare to harm Misaka."

"I guess. So it must be someone outside Academy City. Perhaps it was a group wanting revenge on the city itself."

"Revenge? City? Outside of… OH Crap!"

Touma suddenly said.

"Kamijou-senpai, would you happen to have a clue on who might have kidnapped onee-sama?"

'_Darn it! I think I dragged Mikoto into the Magic side! I can't explain it to them or else they'll get involved too!'_

Touma thought.

"KAMIJOU-SENPAI! Please tell us what you might know!"

"But it's not that easy Shirai-san! You'll get dragged into something dangerous!"

"He's right little miss. You wouldn't want to get involved in this."

A man in a trench coat suddenly appeared behind them.

"Who are you? This area is closed to the public!" –Konori

"Did you people like the resent I prepared for you? It wasn't easy to get blood out of that girl you know…"

He said as he pulled Mikoto from the shadows. Everybody was shocked to see the railgun in such a pitiable state. Blood drenched her clothes and her skin was paler than usual.

"What the heck did you do to my onee-sama?!"

Kuroko shouted teleporting spikes to her hands.

"Relax little miss. Do you want little miss railgun here to die? I just came here for a talk."

"What do you want with Misaka?"

Touma asked, glaring at the man.

"Misaka? But you called her Mikoto while you talked on the phone right?"

"You were there? So that means, she called me after you did that to her right?"

"Very good. You're actually pretty smart, everyone in our group who knew you called you an idiot you know."

"I knew it. So you were from a magic cabal? Which group are you from?"

"Cabal? Magic?"

Everyone couldn't relate to what they were talking about.

"This really isn't an ideal place to talk now, is it Kamijou Touma? I want you to come with me. If you do, then I can ensure Little miss railgun's safety. But if you don't, she'll be dead in a few minutes. And don't even try to fight me. You know very well how underhanded magic can be in fights Kamijou Touma."

He said. Everyone stopped, not knowing what to do. Things were silent for a while until.

"Fine, I'll go."

"But Kamijou-san!" –Konori

"Yesterday, Misaka called me, I didn't understand anything back then, but now I do. Mikoto ended up like that because of me. I'll bring her back safely. Don't worry about it."

He said as he walked toward the man and Mikoto's passed out figure.

"Onee-sama…."

"Misaka-san, Kamijou-san…"

"Very good choice Kamijou Touma."

He said as he literally threw Mikoto at him. Touma caught her and looked at her face. It was scrunched in pain, agony and sadness.

"It's okay Mikoto. I'm here now. You won't be alone ever again. I promise."

He said as light slowly engulfed them as they were transported to somewhere else.

"KAMIJOU-SENPAI!"

Kuroko shouted before they faded. Touma looked back and saw her almost in tears.

"I…although it breaks me to say this, please take care of onee-sama and bring her back, I beg of you!"

She pleaded, finally breaking. Touma just smiled and nodded.

'_Even if you don't tell me that Shirai-san, I will protect Mikoto, with my life. I won't let anyone from the magic side hurt her. I won't let anything happen to her. I let her go yesterday; and I'm not making that same kind of mistake again. Because, Mikoto is, she's…..the girl I love most in this world, and that….that will never change….'_

Touma silently vowed to himself that he would protect this girl from any harm, from any danger and from anyone who would take her away, for that girl, for Misaka Mikoto, was his one and only BiriBiri. He would break the faces and illusions of anyone who would dare to do so.

-chapter end—

**Yeah. Sorry if it was kinda lame. I just wanted to explain a few things here. Can anyone guess who the people who kidnapped Mikoto were? If you did then you're awesome! I'm sorry, but I'm not really good at action scenes soooo… yeah, sorry. Anyway, thanks again!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo-ho! I just realized, today, 2-03-13, is the monthsary of this story! Happy Monthsary to "Facing Your Fears" by cupcakesarereallygood! I posted this story last 01-03-13. as a celebration for this most auspicious 1****st**** month celebration, I'm gonna make this chapter with all my heart! (Probably accompanied with a terrible back-ache and headache, but heck, this is my first story and I AM LOVING IT!) Okay, I sounded like a terrible masochist there… anyway, prom is over and done with. I only have the foundation week of our school and a few more exams and boom! Hahaha. Let's get on with my masterpiece okay? Or so I think it's a masterpiece…**

Chapter 10 (HAPPY MONTHSARY!)

"What the heck do you want with Mikoto?"

Touma asked glaring at the man in a trench coat. They were transported to a blimp floating in the air, making their way out of Academy City.

"Won't you ask what I want with you?"

"I'm pretty much used to getting dragged along the magic side's problems, but Mikoto has nothing to do with anything!"

He shouted. Mikoto was currently seated in a cushioned seat, which resembled those from the renaissance period, while sleeping. She was still wearing her blood stained dress.

"Sigh, well I'm not the one who was assigned to explain things to you, so I don't know how much I should tell you…"

"Fine then, just tell me the basics."

"Well, I was asked to escort the both of you out of Academy City and go to England safely."

"Who ordered you to do it?"

"Classified Information."

"Which magic cabal are you from?"

"Hey now, enough with the questions, aren't you worried about little Miss railgun?"

The man in a trench coat asked, pointing to Mikoto, who was currently regaining consciousness. Touma ran yo her side and held her right hand.

"Mikoto! Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

He panicked/asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Touma. Just a bit dizzy from blood loss."

Mikoto tried to give him a reassuring smile, despite the pain she was feeling.

"Little Miss, it's not good to lock up pain, be it physical or emotional."

The trench coat man said, butting in.

"Might I remind you that you were the one who inflicted such physical pain to me, Mr. PM?"

Mikoto said with a menacing look. Touma and the guy were confused.

"Mr. PM?"

They both asked. Mikoto sighed and said,

"It stands for Mr. Pedophile Magician you morons…"

"Oh"

Both of them said. A few seconds later,

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING A PEDOPHILE MAGICIAN HUH?!"

The man in a trench coat shouted.

"Well, since I don't know your name, and you kept referring to me as 'little miss', plus the fact that you were seemingly interested in my shorts, I assumed that you were a perverted pedophile. Am I wrong?"

Mikoto winced in the last part because she stood up from her sitting position, while Touma supported her.

"OF COURSE YOU'RE WRONG! To start off, my name is Friedrich Claude (pronounced as Fredrik cloud). My magician name is Pedofilus165. It means 'to protect from the defiled'."

Friedrich proudly said. Mikoto just snorted

"Even your freaky scientific name says you're a pedophile."

"Hey, even if he is our enemy, it's not nice to say that Mikoto."

"Like I could give a darn business about him! He stabbed me, he kidnapped me, he promised not to touch you but you're right here!"

"Relax Mikoto. Anyway, you just admitted that you allowed him to kidnap you for my sake, didn't you?"

Touma said like he was reprimanding her or something.

"Hey! You've done it a billion times already! Why can't I do it for you?"

"Because its not the same Mikoto!"

As the two argued and bickered, Friedrich just sighed and face palmed.

"Josephine!"

He called out; the two didn't stop fighting at all. A little blonde haired girl came running in a maid outfit.

"Yes Master Fried? (Pronounced as freed)"

"Could you please tend to that little miss over there?"

He said pointing to Mikoto who was pulling Touma's cheeks.

"Oho-ho~~ have you're pedophile instincts acted once again, Master Fried?"

"You stupid girl! How dare you address your master that way?!"

"Hai, hai. I'm terribly sorry. Now if you would excuse me."

She said walking toward Mikoto. Mikoto and Touma stopped arguing and looked at the little girl before them. She was probably the same age as Kuroko.

"Huh? What do you want little girl? I'm kind of busy knocking some sense into this idiot so-"

Mikoto tried to smile, but she got a skirt flip from the little girl, making her stop and turn red all over. Touma's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Oh dear, oh dear. You're older than me but you're still wearing shorts… hmm. You're pretty cute, so I guess I'll make you wear some of the dresses that Master likes to collect."

The girl said with a smile. Mikoto and Touma still couldn't recover from the earlier…ordeal.

"JOSEPHINE! How dare you tell your master secret fetishes?"

Friedrich shouted angrily.

"Uhm, what kind of clothes does he collect?" –Touma

"Frilly cute dresses for girls. You know, like those worn by dolls."

"So he is a pedophile after all." –Mikoto.

"AGH! Damn it! Just take her away right now Josephine!"

He shouted. Josephine just nodded and carried Mikoto out of the room.

"MIKOTO!"

Touma shouted, but then he felt like he couldn't move.

"Relax, Kamijou Touma. She will be safe. I need to have a word with you."

"What the heck did you do to me?"

"Its just a minor restriction spell. You can't use your Imagine Breaker right now. But please take a seat."

He said as he chanted a spell that made Touma float and sit on the chair Mikoto was seated on earlier.

"About your earlier question, regarding the little miss."

"What do you want with Mikoto?"

"Would you mind listening to a little tale, about Academy City and about little Miss railgun?"

He said with a devious smile on his face.

-MEANWHILE-

"There is no way I am going to wear those damn clothes!"

Mikoto shouted at Josephine, who was holding out a black and white frilly dress.

"But Mistress, these are not different from the clothes you are wearing now."

"They're totally different!"

"Sigh, we will use this dress. So please allow me to help you take a bath."

"No way! I'd rather have Touma help me than you guys!"

"Oh? So you do like that Master Kamijou person?"

"EH? Wh-what are you saying huh?"

"Oh dear. I can already read this situation clearly. You are in love with him but are too much of a… what was that Japanese term again? Oh yes! That's it! You're too much of a tsundere are you not?"

"God! You and Kuroko are so much alike!"

"Kuroko? Forgive me, but I am afraid that I am not acquainted with this Kuroko person, Mistress…"

"You can call me Mikoto, oh and Kuroko is my too much eccentric roommate and friend."

"Roommate and...Friend? How wonderful. I've never had a friend whom I can consider my own. It must be a wonderful feeling… I'm not allowed to befriend anyone you see. My duty towards my master is something that I must prioritize rather than making friends…"

Jospehine said in the saddest tone.

'_Aw heck. I know were enemies and all but, she's just too.. UGH! I can't believe I'm doing this…'_

"I can be your friend, if you want…"

Mikoto said sighing. Josephine stared at her with bright eyes.

"Really? Can I really Mistress?"

"For starters, don't call me Mistress, call me by my name, my name is Mikoto. And second, yes, of course you can be my friend."

She said with a smile. Josephine was almost reduced to tears. She hugged Mikoto tightly.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

"He-hey, relax alright? Since were friends, could you tell me why the heck you guys kidnapped me?"

"Hmmm, if I remember correctly, the Master said something about taking you to England and get you 'treated' there"

"Well damn your master, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have gotten injured and get taken to a faraway country."

"About that, how are you injuries….Mikoto?"

"Im fine, I think, as far as I can tell it's just a deep flesh wound so I'll live…"

She said as she took off her clothes and sank down in the bathtub.

" You know, I'm amazed at you and Master Kamijou… even though you're currently being held as captives, you are still very much calm about the current situation."

"Well, believe me. I am scared as heck. I could almost die from a nerve attack anytime."

"But the way you were-"

"It was all an act. Touma's here with me right now. If I show any form of weakness, he's gonna have to carry that burden. That's just the kind of person he is."

"Does that mean he's strong?"

"No… there are times when I think that all he wants to do is scream and shout for help, even if he acts all tough and brave. I know how that feels, because I've experienced that too many times already."

"You really care for him, don't you?"

Josephine asked. Mikoto looked up and stared at the ceiling. Since when did blimps have fancy bathroom huh? She sighed and smiled to herself.

"I'll ask that question again, you really care for him don't you?"

"…. I don't know Josephine, I really don't know…"

-MEANWHILE-

"Tell me everything you know Friedrich Claude."

Touma demanded glaring at the man before him.

"I'm pretty sure that you've already of the name Kazakiri Hyouka right? She was Academy City's experiment. An angel. In the end, it was a total failure, right?"

"Of course it was. Because, I stopped it, just in the nick of time."

"Yes, yes. The great Kamijou Touma stopped a disastrous event in history. But you also contributed to an even greater monstrosity. That is something you have apparently overlooked."

"what the heck are you saying?!"  
"Think about it Kamijou Touma. Who were the ones that got involved in that fight? Who were the ones that practically made enemies of the city, just to aide you?"

Friedrich said in an accusing tone. Touma thought about it hard.

'_Who got involved? Well there was Index and everyone from Academy City who were sent to sleep, Last Order, Accelerator, God's seat, and who else…'_

He kept on pondering about that and finally came to a conclusion.

"Mikoto fought with me that night. She was fighting those guys in black… ( I think it was a group called HoundDog, but I'm not sure so I won't write it hehehe…)"

"Wow, you really are an idiot aren't you? It took you that long to realize it? If there's one thing I hate the most, its people who drag women into something dangerous, while being completely clueless about it…"

"But why would that drag her into this huh?"

"Academy City saw her potential. They thought that she was a possible candidate for the next angel. We have received information regarding that matter. Aside from being the railgun, little miss Misaka Mikoto was given another name Kamijou Touma, and it's a rather dangerous one…"

"Try me…"

Touma said with his face full of determination. Friedrich sighed,

"Angel of Death, Kamijou Touma. She was named the Angel of Death."

Touma's world stopped. He was the guy who swore to protect her from any danger, but in the end, he was the one who brought her to it.

"Sigh, we've arrived at our destination. You two will be staying at a mansion. There will be barriers and magic runes all over it. You are free to explore the premise, but you are not allowed to leave it. Just wait for further notifications. That person will come to meet you soon."

Friedrich said standing up. He casted a spell and transported Touma into the house/mansion they would be staying at. He fell hard on his butt.

"Agh, damn it. That hurts. Couldn't he tell that I was still shocked?"  
He took a look around and noticed that the house was pretty nice. It kind of had that Old English, Renaissance type of feel to it.

"Come to think of it, where the heck is Mikoto? She should-"

"WAATCH OOUT!"

Someone shouted. He looked up and saw something black and white falling on him. He just stood there in a daze and 'it' fell on him.

"OUCH! Damn it! What the-. MIKOTO?!'

Touma exclaimed. It seems like the 'thing' that fell on him was actually a 'her'. Mikoto was wearing a black and white medieval dress that was cut a few inches above her knees. She looked stunning.

"Damn! That jerk was a pedophile after all!"

Mikoto grunted as she stood up. Touma just stared.

"OI! Baka! Hurry and stand up already! We need to think of a way out of here! Got it?"

Mikoto said grabbing his hand and dragged him around the house. While walking around, Touma kept silent.

'_Look at her, she's just a fourteen year old middle school girl, yet she got dragged into something dangerous because of me. If she found out about this, I'm sure she'd be mad and hate me. She doesn't deserve this at all! Agh! Damn it!'_

He silently cursed himself. Mikoto noticed the anguished look on his face.

'_There's that face again. He's being cornered in a desperate situation again, but there's nothing I can do to help him. Nothing at all…'_

Mikoto dragged his hand until they reached the gardens of the mansion. There was literally no one else there.

"Stay there. I'll try and climb that tree to look for a way out."

She said as she began climbing the tree. While climbing Touma kept quiet, but Mikoto kept on talking.

"You know, when I was a kid, I used to climb stuff a lot. Trees, building, everything. I always climbed them, even when I was scared as heck; I kept on climbing and climbing. Then my mom would get mad at me and…"

'Why? Why is she still talking to me? Why is she so nice to me? I can't take this anymore! Why… why can't she just shout at me and blame me?!'

Touma thought, gripping his hands tighter.

"..She would scream at me to get down. Most of the time I would go down, but there were times that I fell hard on my butt! It's funny right? *laughs and smiles* I'm the RAILGUN, but I fall from-"

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST BLAME ME?! I KNOW IT'S MY FAULT!"

Touma accidentally shouted, making Mikoto take a wrong step and she fell. Touma was able to catch her in time, but they fell onto the shallow pond. He held her shoulders tightly and began shaking her.

"Everything is my fault. It's all because of my Imagine Breaker. It brought me misfortune, but now, even you. Even you were infected by my bad luck! You're freaked out right now! I know that, despite that strong front you try to put up! Just say it! YOU-!"

Touma shouted but was cut off when Mikoto pushed him back and both of them were lying on the pond. Mikoto was grabbing onto his collar while sitting atop of him, Touma just laid there, stunned.

"You're scared too right? It's not your fault that I got kidnapped! It's not your fault that weird people are after me! I know you're scared as well! So why would I blame you!?"

Touma turned things around. Now, he was on top of her while holding her hands down, they were soaking wet, but they didn't seem to care at all.

"What would you know?! Why would you know how I feel?! Wh-"

"Don't give me crap like that! I know EXACTLY how you feel! That was how I felt when you saved me and my SISTERS! You told me that it was alright to cry, scream and ask for help! You told me that I could rely on others! You told me it was alright to be scared! But why the heck wont you say it yourself you damn hypocrite?!"

Mikoto shouted as her tears mixed with the water. She was blushing like crazy, but right now, it was too much. The dam controlling her feelings have finally burst open and she can't control it anymore.

"Mikoto…"

"You jerk! I've already entrusted you with everything! With my life! With my fears! With my problems! And even my heart darn it! I've trusted you with everything I've got. So why can't you trust me back? Why can't you trust me enough to say how you truly feel? Why can't you do that huh? Why, Touma?"

She said as the tears fell from her eyes like waterfalls. Touma remained quiet.

"I'm in pain Touma. My wound hurts and I'm scared. What if I don't live? What if I die? What if… what if... what if YOU DIE? What if I lose you and I can't see you anymore?"

She said wiping her own tears vigorously. Touma sat up and helped her sit up as well. He held her shoulders and looked at her, while taking away her hands from her face and wiping her tears with his own.

"I'm scared too, I admit that. I don't want you to get hurt, but I guess, in the end, I was the one who caused you a lot of pain… All I wanted to do was stay strong for you Mikoto, so that you wouldn't be scared anymore…"

He said as he slowly enveloped her in a warm embrace. She sobbed against his shoulders and said,

"Well…at...at least...You…you finally entrusted me with one thing… But please don't do that again. You're burdening yourself with something… and it's my fault... I hate it when you do that…"

She said finally smiling for the first time ever since she was kidnapped. Touma just smiled.

'_You have no idea Mikoto. I've already entrusted you with my heart and my feelings, I just don't know if you'll accept them, with the way we are now… you have no idea how scared I am, of being rejected by the one girl that I have truly loved…'_

He thought to himself. The moment was perfect. Despite the fact that they were soaking wet and the possibility of catching a cold was high. He parted from their embrace and looked at her straight in the eye. Blushes started appearing from their faces, but embarrassment wouldn't be able to stop their feelings from reaching one another and finally, after so much problems and trials, they would finally come to an understanding as to how they really felt. They leaned closer to one another, feeling like every second was an hour, waiting for their lips to make contact,-

"Am I interrupting something here?"

A familiar voice, for Touma anyway, asked, ruining their perfect moment. His eyes widened because of the figure that slowly approached them.

"How have you been doing? The infamous idiot, Kamijou Touma?"

The guy asked. Mikoto and Touma stood up, water dripping from their clothes.

"It's the guy from before!"-Mikoto

Touma stopped and thought about what was happening.

"You! WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING HERE?!"  
He shouted demanding an answer from the man draped in black before them. Mikoto clung onto Touma's sleeve, glaring at the guy who just entered the scene. Who was that man? Would he be able to finally clear things? Could he be… the real mastermind to Mikoto's kidnapping?

-Chapter end-

**Yo! I wanted to address some of the reviews from the past chapter. Honestly, I also don't know what month it is… I was also talking about Kazakiri Hyouka when I mentioned ANGEL; it had nothing to do with Angel Fall. I'm also sorry but I'm not really the kind of person who thinks about things thoroughly… so I just drag people into this story. Thanks for the info about the events and characters though! Josephine and Friedrich are OC's. I wanted to post this last 02-03-10 as a monthsary celebration but I fell asleep and I couldn't finish it… anyway, thanks for reading! Please keep reviewing so that I can correct any mistakes! Thanks again! Ja-ne!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey hey! I'm back with another chapter of Facing Your Fears… Actually, I am deeply saddened to say this, but I just realized, this story is almost coming to a close…. I guess one could say that it is already at the peak of its climax. I don't know how many chapters I still have to write, but for one thing, it might reach 20 at most. It might be even less than that. Some of you might not care about my rambling... and I'm sorry for that, but seriously, I am really depressed about that fact. I'm already half-way to completing the first-ever story that I actually had the courage to publish…**

**Let's continue my drama later! Time for the story!**

Chapter 11 (Time flies by fast…)

"You! WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING HERE?!"

He shouted demanding an answer from the man draped in black before them. Mikoto clung onto Touma's sleeve, glaring at the guy who just entered the scene. Who was that man? Would he be able to finally clear things? Could he be… the real mastermind to Mikoto's kidnapping?

"Oh please Kamijou Touma. I have had enough of your pointless lectures."

"Don't you dare talk back to me like that! Answer me! STIYL MAGNUS!"

He shouted. Mikoto's eyes widened in realization.

"You know this guy, Touma?"

She asked. Touma just ignored her and glared at the magician draped in black standing before him. The magician named Stiyl Magnus.

"Let me introduce myself then, Misaka Mikoto. My name is Stiyl Magnus, my magic name is Fortis931 and I come from the Church of Necessary Evil, Necessarius."

"Ne-Necessarius?"

Mikoto asked in bewilderment.

'_Has this guy lost his mind?'_ she thought to herself.

"Why the hell did you kidnap Mikoto, Stiyl?"

Touma asked, trying to remain calm.

"Didn't Friedrich explain anything to you?"

"What he said didn't make much sense to me…" –Mikoto

"Argh, that damn pedophile… I shouldn't have entrusted him with that task. Not only did he end up injuring the hostage, he didn't explain anything to you as well… "

Stiyl said scratching the back of his head with an irritated expression. But Touma was even more irritated than he was.

"Answer me Stiyl, what the hell provoked you guys to kidnap her? She's got nothing to do with the magic side!"

"Magic side?" –Mikoto

"Sigh, we'll talk about this later Kamijou. Right now, we need to get both of you out of those wet clothes or you'll both be sick which would be more of a pain for us."

He said turning away and walking toward the house, with his black cape swaying with every step.

"That kind of seemed like a…tsundere response…"

Mikoto sighed in exasperation. She was actually trying to make the situation lighter. Touma kept a straight face and followed Stiyl inside, making Mikoto even more worried. After a while, the three of them were seated in the living room with the fire place burning, Touma and Mikoto both had towels around them as they sat beside each other, opposite of Stiyl.

"So, where shall we begin Kamijou Touma?"

"I've asked this damned question twice Stiyl! Why the hell did you kidnap Mikoto? On top of that, why did you have to hurt her?"

Touma asked smacking the table and standing up. Mikoto tugged on his arm, urging him to sit back down.

"Calm down will you? For goodness sake, you act like this every time a girl gets caught up in a situation…"

"He's right Touma. Just relax. Since you two seem like acquaintances, he wouldn't do anything to harm us yet, right?" –Mikoto

"See? Even the girl is agreeing with me."

"Just because I agreed with you doesn't mean I trust you, you jerk."

"Call me a jerk if you want to, but we are doing this for your own safety you know..."

"Safety?"

Mikoto asked. Touma sat down and stared at the ceiling, as a sign that he would leave all the explanations to Stiyl, hopefully.

"Misaka Mikoto, you have just got dragged into the dark side of your beloved city. You have also been recognized in the world of Magic."

"By 'dark side' did you mean those heinous experiments? Well sorry but I got dragged into that a long time ago. Its not-"

"What you know is only the dark side's surface Mikoto; you don't even know half of it. Academy City id a very dangerous place, despite the bright and hopeful reputation it keeps..."

Touma said interrupting her.

"Would you want to explain things to her? It would be a lot easier that way, coming from someone who was also dragged into our world." -Stiyl

"Mikoto, I don't think it's something you need to know… all you have to do is act like nothing happened and I can take care of the rest and protect you-"

"You will not do any form of protecting Touma. Explain it to me. I demand to know the truth, and I want to hear it come from your mouth. Not from the mouth of some random mentally deranged jerk that I just met, who also happens to kidnap me. "

"First, I was not the one who kidnapped you, Friedrich Claude was, he's actually one of out Church members who do their jobs efficiently but are complete morons. besides, I am not mentally deranged. Watch your mouth young lady."

Stiyl said scolding her, but Mikoto just snickered.

"Like I'd give a damn about you. Are you going to tell me Touma, or am I gonna have to force it out of you?"

She said glaring at poor old Touma. Well, what can an Idiot do in cases like these right?

"Sigh, do you remember that time when everyone fell asleep and you saw me and Index out on the streets?"

"Yeah. That was the day I ended up fighting those men in black."

"Something… happened that day… That's all there is to it."

"Well thank you Captain Obvious! Mind telling me more about that 'something'?"

"Sigh, an angel was formed alright? Kazakiri Hyouka, the friend Index and I mentioned, was an experiment of Academy City. They wanted to create an angel. And we tried to stop it. For some reason, since Kazakiri was a failure, they decided to experiment on someone else, when they saw you fighting, they saw your potential and-"

"They chose me as the next guinea pig?"

Mikoto guessed crossing her arms in front of her chest, while staring at Touma.

"Well, you've always been a smart girl, so I guess you'd guess that sooner or later. They've already prepared a project title for you though, even though the experiment hasn't started yet."

"And what pointless title would that be?"

"Angel of Death. That's what they plan on calling you."

Touma looked at Mikoto and checked her expression. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"First, that name is so cliché and weird. Second, there's no way I'd participate in that experiment. So there's no need to put me on some kind of Princess Protection Program led by some crazy religious people who believe in magic."

"Even though you don't give them your consent, they will proceed with the experiment, using methods that are rash and violent. So we do need to put you on a Princess Protection Program, spoiled ojou-sama."

Stiyl said lighting a cigarette.

"I am not spoiled. Anyway, why would you guys protect me? What would you get in return for it?"

"You are the 3rd level 5 right? If one of Academy City's elite is used against us, it would be very bad news. Your city is a force worth fearing."

"So why did you kidnap me? And why did you have to stab me?"

"We kidnapped you because we had to make sure that we got to you first, before they do. Since we were first, the city's probably gonna stop their ridiculous plan on you and move the target to someone else. We had to incapacitate you somehow. But we really didn't want to hurt you, you just put up a fight…"

"So that means, after this, Mikoto won't have any ties left with the magic side right?"

Touma asked, worrying about Mikoto's well being.

"Well, if things go according to plan, then yes. As long as they haven't taken hold of her DNA, then she will be safe and none of the magic societies would have interest in her. She won't be a guinea pig to become an angel."

"Thank God, I thought I might have nearly brought her to her grave or something…"

Touma said, slumping on the comfy couch.

"M…my …DNA?"

Mikoto whispered to no one in particular, with a worried expression. Touma noticed it,

"What's wrong Mikoto?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing, don't worry. I'm fine."

She said faking a smile. _'If…Academy City… has my DNA? Surely that won't be enough right? Yeah, I'm just over thinking…'_ she thought, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Anyway Kamijou Touma, you could've escaped from this place earlier right? Why didn't you run off?"

"Huh? Well, there were barriers and runes all around right? How could've we escaped?"

"You really are a moron… why didn't you use your Imagine Breaker to escape? Surely that would have been easier, considering how handy that damn right hand of yours is."

"Hey, I- eh? You're right! Why didn't I use Imagine breaker? Guess I-"-Touma

"Imagine Breaker? So that's the power of your right arm! That's why it can negate all of my electrical attacks! Even the railgun!"

Mikoto said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"OI! Stiyl! Help me explain things to her will you!"

Touma said, turning his attention from the angry girl to the guy who was supposed to be sitting opposite of them, but he wasn't there. He looked around and saw a black cape waving goodbye to his sorry face.

"Damn it Stiyl! Don't leave me hanging like this!"

He screamed but it was too late for the man had already gone.

"Kamijou Touma, you have a lot of explaining to do. First things first, what is Imagine Breaker? Why was it called that? Who named it? How come that guy knows? Who was that guy anyway? Why do you know him? Why do you know so much about Academy City's dark side? Why are you involved in the magic side? What the heck is the magic side? Since when were you involved? Are there more of them? Why-"

"MIKOTO! CALM DOWN! Please stop bombarding me with questions like that! I'm not nearly as smart as you! I can't catch up with all those questions!"

"Fine. Then explain it to me slowly."

Mikoto said facing him with a straight face. There was no backing down right now. Whether he liked it or not, he had to tell the whole story. During their little (incredibly long) chat, Mikoto's stern expression slowly turned into a much softer one, and by the end of it all, she was now looking down, with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Hey, Mikoto, you don't have to pity me you know…"

"But, you've lived your whole life bearing the misfortunes of the world. And here I was calling you an idiot despite the fact that you also bared my misfortune, during that time, with my SISTERS."

"Hey, if the whole world can live happily, including you, I'd gladly take on all the misfortunes. Having a happy peaceful world is my dream after all."

"But you're not exactly happy now, are you?"

Mikoto asked looking up, her eyes shining with her innocent concern, which acted like a truth serum, forcing him to tell the truth.

"You're right. There were times that I hoped that I didn't have this damned arm. That I could live the normal life of a high school boy and not get caught up in all this mess. Sometimes, I even hoped that I wasn't born into this world...That I could just...Die…"

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

Mikoto suddenly said holding his right hand in both of hers.

"Don't say that you want to die! It's not funny! I won't stop you from fulfilling your dream, but please, at least let me help you! I will bear the misfortunes of the world with you if I have to. Even if I had to possess a damned arm, I would do it, just so that I could-!"

Mikoto's noble speech was cut-off when Touma flicked her nose. She held her nose and glared at Touma.

"What the heck?!"

"Do you honestly believe that I would want you to do that? I said that I wanted to protect the ones that I love, that includes you. So stop babbling dramatic stuff already."

Touma said wearing his signature warm smile, which practically mad Mikoto's heart jump out of place. To his surprise, Mikoto laughed.

"What's so funny?'

"I'm just amazed by you that's all."

"What?"

"I'm amazed that you can say that you practically love all of humanity. I find it difficult just to say I love you to a person, but you managed to say that about the whole world."

"You've never expressed love before?"

"Well of course I have dummy. But with the way you said it, it seemed so…different from mine. For me, Love is something kind of profound and hard to believe. Actually I believe it, but…well... I don't know, things just seem so difficult. In movies and stories, love is always sad and tragic. I want to love but I never want to feel those things. I guess I just don't want to get hurt, that I want to protect myself from getting hurt… That I'm…. You know what, never mind."

"Eh?"

Touma wondered. Mikoto stood up and smiled down at him.

"All I know is that I love my friends, my family, Academy City, and my SISTERS. My SISTERS are me. They're part of me, just like I'm part of them, so I love all of them, even though there's practically 10,000 of them... I guess that's enough. Well, goodnight Touma!"

She said running off into one of the rooms Stiyl pointed out earlier, rooms where they could sleep in. and NO, they could not sleep in the same room, unfortunately. Touma decided to go out for some fresh air. He sat down on one of the benches in the garden, as he stared at the night sky.

"How long have we been talking? It's already this late without me noticing at all."

He sighed as he thought about the talk they had. Some of Mikoto's words echoed in his head.

"…_You also bared my misfortune, during that time, with my SISTERS"_

"_All I know is that I love my friends, my family, Academy City, and my SISTERS. They're part of me, just like I'm part of them, so I love all of them…"_

"Wait, why did she keep on mentioning her sisters?"

Touma thought…

"_As long as they haven't taken hold of her DNA…_. _She won't be a guinea pig to become an angel."-Stiyl_

"_M…my …DNA?" –Mikoto_

That was when he realized it.

"AH! Damn it! why the hell am I so stupid?!" (A/N: You just realized that?)

He shouted as he ran inside to Stiyl's room and kicked the door open.

"STIYL! Academy City has her DNA! It was used for her clones! They have her DNA Map! Is-"

Touma was interrupted when they heard something like glass break. They immediately ran to Mikoto's room, only to find broken pieces of glass scattered on her bed and the floor, with traces of her blood leading to an open hole in the wall.

"MIKOTO!"

Touma screamed, hoping that his scream would be able to reach Mikoto's ears, no matter where she was. Meanwhile, Mikoto was being carried to god knows where by god knows who. She felt someone's voice calling out her name,

"T-Touma? P-please…s...sa...Save…me…"

She said before passing out. Could her voice reach him? Could her plea for help allow the guy she love to find her and save her from the clutches of their new enemy? this is one kidnapping after another. just how much more can she take?

-Chapter end-

**Hey there! Thanks for reading! I actually addressed some of the questions from the reviews in the story itself. Sorry, I'm too lazy to type an explanation… ha-ha… Once agaun, I'm sorry if it's too short or what. as usual, I didn't proof read it, so if there are any mistakes, I am terribly sorry.  
**

**Anyways, after this story is over, I'm planning on writing a sequel… do you guys think it's a good idea? It'll be all about how Touma and Mikoto face the problems of life and love together as a couple and they'll have to face one heck of an annoying girl... (while i was thinking about it, I got really pissed at the antagonist. I so wanna kill her)… Is it a good idea? This is actually just an idea that popped into my head, but i like how it ended up though... I seriously don't want to let go of this story, so I keep on thinking of ways to lengthen it. Ha-ha… **

**Anyway, please leave your reviews, comments and suggestions… thank you guys so much! Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo! I'm back again! Since Valentine's Day is nearing, I made this chapter really special. I only spend Valentine's Day with my female friends who are… let's say…. Loners… But this year, it will be more special because I'll be spending it with my ball pen and my exam paper. who's idea was it to have exams on Valentine's Day huh?! Ha-ha. I swear, if my friends read this they would probably kill me for it [for calling them loners]. Ha-ha! **

**Let's get on with the story okay?**

**Hint: this is one will have one of my most anticipated happenings. A moment that I wish would happen in the real anime… *evil smile* Mikoto and Touma are gonna….!**

Chapter 11 (HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!)

"What the hell is happening here?!"

Touma shouted at Stiyl as he grabbed his shirt. Right now, they were at a church in England. Right after the kidnapping, they took a plane and went straight for the said church. They were in a room, along with Friedrich, Josephine, Laura Stewart, Index, Kaori Kanzaki, and some more members of Necessarius.

"I thought that this place was supposed to be surrounded by magical runes and barriers! How the hell was Mikoto kidnapped?!"

He kept on shouting, shaking Stiyl Magnus vigorously. This annoyed the heck out of him.

"Watch your language Kamijou Touma! I don't know how this happened, but I seriously didn't feel anything when the girl was kidnapped. They passed through the barrier without breaking it. That surpasses the ability of your Imagine Breaker." –Stiyl

"So that means that the person who kidnapped the short haired girl was stronger than Touma?" –Index

"Well, technically, in terms of abilities, then yes. But what could be more powerful that something that can destroy everything?" –Friedrich

Everyone gave their ideas and pondered on what could possibly be happening.

"Something that can create anything obviously. Create a spell that could counter magical runes without destroying it… Mou, you guys should be smarter than this. How come no one figured that out?"

A female voice said, everyone turned their heads and saw Laura Stewart fiddling with her hair.

"Something that can…create…anything?" –Kaori

"And what would that be Archbishop? It's impossible! To counter something, we have to destroy it as well! Its basic principle!" –Index

Laura just smiled and laughed.

"You guys should study philosophy again. You work for the church but you don't know that? It's a god obviously!"

"WHAT?!" –all of them

"You're ideas get more and more insane as days go by…" –Stiyl

"But Archbishop! That's impossible!" –Kaori

"Technically, yes. It is impossible for Humans to naturally possess powers equal to that of our heavenly Father and Creator. Our Church has Saints, people who naturally have tremendous amounts of powers and talents, but of course, they are still no match to a God. But if one were to be artificially made… then things would be different, right? It's totally possible, in the standards of let's say… Academy City?" –Laura

"Are you trying to tell me that they did it?! Academy City has created a God?!" –Stiyl

"No! Of course not! Like you said, it's impossible! *laughs*."

"Then what the heck was the purpose of telling us that?!" –Touma

"I didn't say that they created a god right? I only wanted to say that they created something similar to it."

"An angel…" –Index

"AH! Very good Index! You did a great job finding that one out! An angel is a being whom God entrusted with special powers. Powers that no other being could have or surpass."

She said putting her hands together and smiling happily.

"I seriously don't understand why Archbishop is still happy despite the fact that Academy City is ahead of us. Besides, what she did was not cute!" -Friedrich

"The only reason you think that way is because you're a pedophile Master Fried." –Josephine

"She's right, you're only interested in little kids, just like that electric princess, what was her name again… hmmmm…" –Laura

"Misaka Mikoto."

Touma added glaring at Laura Stewart.

"Yes, yes… Now I remember, Misaka-chan, was it? I feel bad for her; she got dragged into something really dangerous. This could cost her life… and we tried so hard to drag her away from this didn't we? Kamijou-kun…"

She said wearing an apathetic look on her face.

"Just tell me what we-"

Touma said with a determined face, but was cut off by Laura once again.

"But who's fault do you think is this? Why was Misaka-chan captured so easily? If I'm correct, you were supposed to protect her, right Kamijou-kun?"

"But I-"

"Oh? Are you coming up with an excuse? Pray tell Kamijou-kun, why shouldn't we blame you?"

"I just-"

"Archbishop! It's not Touma's fault that short haired girl was kidnapped! It's not like he has control over everything! He-"

Index said appearing in front of Touma.

"But despite all that, he still swore to protect her and failed am I right?"

Laura said finally standing up. Her words echoed in Touma's mind.

"Why don't you think about her last words, maybe then you'd find the strength to go on with this battle. Everyone else! Please continue with the preparations, we'll leave once Kamijou-kun makes up his mind."

She said walking out, but as she passed by Touma, she whispered something.

"Are you really the one who can break the chains around her fate? I find it interesting to see how things work out…"

She said before finally closing the door behind her. Everyone continued on with their work while Touma went out for some air.

_He still swore to protect her and failed_

_He still swore to protect her and failed_

_He still swore to protect her and failed_

_He still swore to protect her and failed_

"_A_gh! Damn it! What is up with that woman?! I already know that! Did she have to rub it in?"

_Why don't you think about her last words, maybe then you'd find the strength to go on with this battle._

"Eh? Now that I think about it, she did say something weird back then…"

_In movies and stories, love is always sad and tragic. I want to love but I never want to feel those things. I guess I just don't want to get hurt, that I want to protect myself from getting hurt. That I'm…. You know what, never mind._

"What did she want to say? Why did she cut off her sentence like that? Why damn it! Damn it brain! Work something out will you?!"

He said smacking his head. MEANWHILE, in a room over viewing Touma, Laura sat with Index while sipping tea.

"Archbishop, did you have to be that harsh on Touma?"

"I had to. That boy is quite dense… I'm afraid that he won't even understand what I meant."

"Then why didn't you just explain it to him? It would be easier right?"

"Yes, that is true but, there are some things in life that a person needs to find out themselves. He cares more about her than what he thinks."

"Eh? You mean short hair?"

"Ha-ha, yes Index. There is something about that girl that only he can handle. If he doesn't understand it, then the whole world might be in huge danger."

"Huh?"

"If he fails to understand what I meant, then we fail in our mission to stop Academy City."

"I still don't get it? Do you mean something about how short hair feels?"

"Yes Index. It is something that stirs Misaka Mikoto's emotions, something that even she herself cannot understand and conquer."

"You mean like… her... fears?"

"Ha-ha-ha, very well done Index. Very well done."

"But what would short hair be afraid of?"

"Well, that's…"

BACK TO TOUMA:

'I still don't get what Mikoto was trying to say, nor do I understand what Laura was trying to say…"

_Are you really the one who can break the chains around her fate?_

"What the heck was that all about? Break the chain around her what? Does that mean to solve her problems? The SISTERS are already fine, I really can't help her with Shirai-san, does that mean one of her fears? But she's already overcome her stage fright! I really don't get it… What am I supposed to do? Mikoto…"

He asked himself as he looked up to the sky, string at the stars. He remembered the time when he snuck into Tokiwadai just to meet her, how the sky seemed so bright and beautiful, random images of the countless encounters he had with that special girl rushed into his head.

_Thanks. Thank you so much Touma… You…Never mind… I just wanted to say, you are important to me, no matter what… please remember that, but please forget me. Goodbye, for good, Kamijou Touma._

_You told me that it was alright to cry, scream and ask for help! You told me that I could rely on others! You told me it was alright to be scared! But why the heck wont you say it yourself you damn hypocrite?!"_

_I'm in pain Touma. My wound hurts and I'm scared. What if I don't live? What if I die? What if… what if... what if YOU DIE? What if I lose you and I can't see you anymore?_

Her words echoed in his head, reminding him of all the talks he had with her. All the moments they spent with each other. All the memories he had of her. And there was going to be more. That certainly won't be the last time. He stood up and stomped his way to where everyone was. Everyone in the room stared at him, waiting for his words.

"Have you decided Kamijou-kun?"

Laura asked him as she stood up from her chair.

"I will save Mikoto. I may have failed her once, but there is no way I'm giving up like this. We will save her, no matter what. I still don't understand some things, but I'm sure that I'll be able to understand them soon, so please…"

He said bowing his head down.

'Please help me save Mikoto and the whole world! There's no way I can do it alone."

"Oh? Aren't you going to give us your heroic speech about wanting to protect all of us and handling all of the misfortunes of the world all on your own?" –Laura

"I've realized, I'm not a hero. I never was. I was just a narcissistic jerk who thinks he can do everything just to protect those dear to him. I may not be a hero then or now, but I will become one. I will become a hero. And I am gonna punch the living daylights out of anyone who disagrees!"

"You've finally learned your lesson, Kamijou Touma. And it's all thanks to her. Well then everyone? Shall we get this over with?"

She asked, turning her attention to the Church. Everyone readily nodded and they made their way to Academy City, for their one last final battle.

'_You still don't understand huh? It doesn't matter… I think you'll be able to understand it, when you finally see her… I just pray that you won't be too late.'_

Laura thought to herself as she watched everyone making last minute preparations.

'_Just wait for me Mikoto, I will save you, I swear, even if it's the last thing I do…'_

Touma said to himself as they left.

**MEANWHILE: BACK IN ACADEMY CITY**

"Are there still no news about Onee-sama?"

Kuroko asked walking into the 177th branch of Judgment.

"I'm sorry Shirai-san, but no information whatsoever."

Uiharu Kazari said stretching her arms and heaving a sigh.

"I hope she's safe... Onee-sama…"

Kuroko said plopping down on the couch. A cup of tea was placed on the table in front of her.

"Don't worry Shirai-san; Misaka-san is with that high school boy right now! I'm sure that he's gonna protect her!"

Saten Ruiko said smiling.

"That's what worries me the most. Onee-sama is with that ape! With that Kamijou Touma person! I just wish-"

"UIHARU! SHIRAI! Are you in here?!

Konori Mii said suddenly running inside carrying pieces of papers in her hands.

"We're here Konori-senpai. Is there something wrong?" –Uiharu

"I received a letter from the higher-ups of Academy City. It says that we are to stop any form of investigation regarding Misaka Mikoto. If we continue, our whole branch will be abolished. All matters regarding Misaka Mikoto will be handled by Academy City. We are not allowed to speak a word of this to anyone."

"What is that supposed to mean?! That we are to forget that Onee-sama existed? That we are to erase her existence? That's preposterous! "–Kuroko

"Relax Shirai, we still don't know much. But, what is really happening here? What is Academy City planning on doing to Misaka-san?" –Konori

"Onee-sama…"

Kuroko said worriedly, gripping her hands the hardest she could. Just what is going on?

Meanwhile: in the windowless building,

"Welcome to my Home, Misaka Mikoto."

Alesteir Crowley said while inside his tube-like thingy. Mikoto currently had her hands behind her back and it was being held in place by Kazakiri Hyouka. She was sprawled on the floor, breathing heavily.

"So, you're the Director-General of Academy City huh? Are you some kind of alien?"

"I'm amused by your capacity to joke around Misaka Mikoto. You know, out of all the level 5's you are by far the most special. You rejected any form of protection from the board of directors. You refused to participate in any other project, aside from the one we tricked you into."

"You do realize that my name was dragged into 2 projects right?"

"Yes yes. Radio-Noise project or the Sisters project, and the Level 6 shift project."

"So you were the one behind all of that."

"Technically yes. But now, you're gonna be the main variable."

"Oh please, stop making the term guinea pig into something sensical like variables."

"Have you accepted your faith?"

"Heck no! Because I know that someone will save me! Touma will come and get me!"

"You've certainly developed an interest in him, now haven't you? Is it right for me to presume that you love him?"

"Shut up! How would you know anything about that?!"

"But you know, love is such a sad and tragic thing. In the end, you always get hurt, you never get happy endings. In love, there are no such things."

"Sh-shut up! That's not true!"

"Then are you prepared to face it? The thing that you fear the most? Will you be able to conquer it?"

"Q-quit it! Shut up! I don't want to hear that from you!"

Mikoto shouted trying to break free, but she couldn't. She closed her eyes, tears threatening to fall. She suddenly felt power surging through her. Millions of volts of lightning emanated from her body, electrocuting Hyouka in the process. She lay on the ground, burnt and almost lifeless.

"Oi! Save her! She's hurt!"

"Oh? But why would I? You were the one who did this. All because you couldn't overcome that fear of yours."

The moment he said that, Mikoto blacked out. More precisely, something had taken over her. Her eyes were hollow, similar to those of her sisters. She started unleashing bolts of lightning randomly. Blue wings of electricity had appeared on her back, which burnt some parts of her clothes. She was no longer Misaka Mikoto. She was…

"Seems like this isn't something you're fond of talking about with me, now is it? I wonder, would you talk about it with him?"

He said casting a spell that teleported her.

"I wonder, how will you face this, Kamijou Touma?"

MEANWHILE:

Touma and the Church of Necessarius were standing atop of some kind of platform overlooking the whole city.

"I must admit, this city is too beautiful to be ruled over by evil." –Laura

"Like you're one to talk." –Touma

"I don't understand why you are here with us, Archbishop. You never go into battles…" –Index

"That's because this might be the last battle, between the magic side and the science side. I wanted to take part in it. Besides, Alesteir is very smart. We only arrived here a few seconds ago, but he's already cornered us."

"What a-"

Touma was too late to ask that question. Before they knew it, they were transported to a place surrounded by walls. There were no doors or windows, there wasn't a single hole.

"Where the heck are we?" –Stiyl

"We're in his territory. I told you, Alesteir has already cornered us." –Laura

"So this is the windowless building. Man, it really doesn't have any windows I-"–Touma

'AH! Short haired girl is here!"

Index shouted, catching everyone's attention. Touma looked back and saw Mikoto's figure walking towards them, her clothes were a little charred and her hair was a mess. Her wound on her left shoulder was bleeding slightly, but other than that, she was more or less fine. Or so they think. Touma ran to her

"Mikoto! Thank god you're alright! Are-"

Touma was cut off when Laura stepped in front of him.

"What are you doing? Mikoto is right there!"

"Are you sure she is the Misaka Mikoto you knew? Alesteir would never give her back without doing something to her."

"What are you-?"

Just then, blue electricity passed by them, barely missing Touma's head.

"Mikoto…"

That was when she looked up and Touma saw the look in her eyes.

"She looks… lifeless…" Kaori

"Well what would you expect from Academy City? Anyway, let's defeat her so we can get this over with." –Stiyl

He said as he called forth Innocentius and shot Fire attacks on Mikoto. Everyone else launched attacks on her and she just evaded them. Jumping from wall to wall, attaching her to it using magnetism, she spread her electric wings, surprising everyone.

"STOP IT YOU GUYS!"

Touma shouted gripping his hand.

"What do you want now Kamijou?!" –Stiyl

"Don't fight her! She doesn't want to fight! I know that! She-"

"No matter what you say Kamijou-kun, we cannot save her if we do not defeat her." –Laura

"Then…then I'LL FIGHT HER! No one is allowed to interrupt got it?!"

He said as he walked toward Mikoto.

"Touma! Wait! Do-"

Index tried to run to him but Stiyl stopped her.

"Just watch. You'll understand." –Stiyl.

MEANWHILE:

"Hey, Mikoto, It's me. Kamijou Touma, the idiot you couldn't defeat. Let's go back now okay? Let's go home, please."

He said with a smile. Mikoto didnt even bother to listen, she just gathered iron sand particles around her and made a huge hand and grabbed Touma. He struggled to breath, but he still didn't fight back. She spread her wings and they flew above, hovering in the air.

"Hey, are you scared? Did… they do anything... to you? You...you… can tell me… anything... Mikoto…"

He said as his smile never left his face. Right now, they were floating in mid-air. Touma was still in the clutches of the huge hand.

"W...why... are you… smiling?"

Mikoto said in a monotonous voice, tightening the grip of the hand on Touma.

"But...Why…why wouldn't… I… smile? You're safe… of course I'm happy… that's why… I'm… smiling…"

"I… am... not… me… I am… a… monst-"

"Don't say that! You… you… are not a monster!"

"Nonsense...I...cannot.. comprehend… I… hurt... them... your comrades..."

"You don't seem to realize how you acted. Earlier, you didn't aim at me when you fired that lightning bolt. You missed me on purpose, right? You never attacked Necessarius while they were relentlessly attacking you… That shows how good you are… you are not a monster Mikoto… far from it…"

"But…I-"

"I'm here now Mikoto. You don't need to be scared anymore. If there's something you're scared of, just tell me right now and I'll destroy it for you."

"You... Even if... I... die, it...will...not... matter"

"I've said this before and I will say this again. What's the point of living in a world without you in it Mikoto?"

He said as the grip loosened and the hand moved closer to Mikoto. Her head was facing downward, but Touma knew that she must be crying. He held out his hand and lifted her face. They were facing each other now, their faces only inches apart. The life in her eyes were slowly returning.

"I still cannot understand...your reasoning..."

"Hey, its okay. It's not like you understood me before..."

"But... you..."

She said as teras started to fill her hollow eyes.

_'What is going on? is this some sort of malfunction? Why is this man... why does he make me feel... like this...? Oh, that's right. It's because, he... this guy is my Hero... He's my knight in shining armor who will always save me, no matter what. And I... I... I love him...'_

She thought to herself, letting the tears fall, bringing the full life back into her eyes.

_'This is really going to be weird but... I guess I'll just let this slide... for now... He deserves it...' _she thought as an idea came into her head.

"I'll protect you Mikoto. I'll stay by your side, no matter what, because I-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, their lips met. His eyes widened in shock, but come on, he was so not gonna complain about being kissed by the girl he loved. Seconds, Minutes, Hours. They didn't know how much time had passed, but they didn't care anyway. Touma put his arms around Mikoto and hugged her. He would never forget this feeling. It was like spending a few moments in Heaven. Her warmth was almost overwhelming. Her hands were shaking at first, but now they weren't. She was finally brought to peace, by the one man she truly loved.

"You… you will save me, right?"

"Of course I will. Because I care about you Mikoto, I always have."

Mikoto was blushing and crying at the same time.

"I-I-I-I-"

"What? You can't say it to my face huh Mikoto?"

"I want to say it! But I can't! Because I'm-"

"Nothing else matters Mikoto. I guess I finally understand now. The thing that you're truly afraid of. But, there's no reason for you to be scared. Can you try it?"

He said with a warm smile. Mikoto smile back. Her eyes were filled with pure happiness, but after a second, it was filled with shock.

"Mikoto? What's wrong? Are-"

Before he could finish, Mikoto suddenly screamed in pain. She let go of him and he landed to where everyone else was,

"Laura! What the heck happened to her?!" –Touma

"Seems like Alesteir doesn't want her to say something. So she's making her suffer in pain. In a little while, he might take her back."

She explained. Touma felt something dripping from above, like a droplet of water. When he turned to look above, Mikoto was breathing heavily, tears staining her face. She was still floating, but her body was somewhat transparent.

"You… you better keep your promise…"

She said with a grin, despite the pain she was feeling. Her body slowly dissipated and turned into specs of light drifting away.

"Do you have any last words before I kick Academy City's butt off?"

"Y-yeah... you... you better hurry up... and save me you damn jerk!"

She said with a smile, consuming every ounce of energy she had left, before completely disappearing. When she was gone from his sight, Touma looked at the members of Necessarius,

"We better go. I still have to kick Alesteir Crowley's butt off and save Mikoto. I am going to break the illusions of that damned psychopath once and for all!"

He announced with a determined face. '_Just you wait Mikoto. I will be a hero. I will become your Hero._'

-chapter end-

**Boom! So that's a wrap! Uh-uh! They finally did it! I was gonna die while typing that... Ahihihihihi… **

** I'm sorry cause I didn't proofread it, AGAIN. Sorry but, I'm gonna have another update by next week. i have exams, AGAIN **

**Anyways, can you guys guess what Mikoto's last fear is? Please try to answer it and leave your answers in your reviews! Thanks! Till next time! ADVANCE HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! I'm back! So, I actually have an idea I am currently fixated on. Actually, my friend requested that I make this story into something like a series. Even though I'm still thinking about it, we already have the story plot for the 4 sequels to come. So I guess, that would become 5 stories right? I was just wondering if it was alright for me to do that. But writing those stories will be a bit lonely, because of how this one is going to end…**

**We'll talk later after this chapter kay? Let's just get on with the story!**

Chapter 13

Touma and the Church of Necessarius were transported back to the platform overlooking the city.

"What are we supposed to do now? It's not like we can launch a head on attack on Academy City…" –Friedrich

"Master Fried, sometimes I think that you really make no use of your brain."

Josephine said sighing.

"What is that supposed to mean huh Josephine? How dare you say that to your Master?!"

"Its basic common sense Master Fried. Since we cannot attack them head on, we can always split up and attack its main forces to weaken it. Then when evening comes, we cast a spell to make everyone fall asleep then attack Alesteir Crowley and save Miss Mikoto."

"Uh- That's…"

"You just got outsmarted by your servant. How, shameless…" –Kaori

"Anyway guys, I have to admit that Josephine's plan is really good and the best we have right now. But will you guys agree to it?" –Touma

"It's not like we have much of a choice now do we? We aren't stupid enough to get pulverized at the very beginning of the fight." –Stiyl

"I agree. So then, Kamijou-kun, I'll leave this task to you. You will lead the Church of Necessarius throughout the entire war. I'll be taking Index with me; we'll be hiding somewhere safe for the time being. It'd be dangerous if they take hold of Index as well." –Laura

"What do you mean dangerous?"

Touma asked scratching the back of his head. Laura sighed.

"It's quite a long explanation. So why don't some of you get going while I tell you?"

The moment Laura finished her sentence, everyone disappeared. Touma's gaze went back and forth.

"H-hey? Where did everyone go?! I haven't explained anything for them to do!"

"Kamijou-kun, we magicians are not morons. We know what to do once an order is given. Don't worry, they won't hurt anyone, they'll probably just destroy their communication or something."

"So what was the point of appointing me as the commander huh?"

"It was so that you would feel better? Did you honestly think that they would listen to anything you say?"

"You're evil…"

"I am the Archbishop of the Church of Necessary Evil 'Necessarius' am I not?"

She said smiling before sitting down on the grass, with Index sitting beside her.

"Uhm, what are you doing?" –Touma

"You can't expect a lady to be standing the entire time she gives a long lecture can you?"

"A lady?"

Touma asked with a sarcastic look on his face.

"Seriously Kamijou Touma, if you keep this up Misaka-chan will surely leave you…"

"That wasn't funny and you know it…"

Touma said grumpily as he sat down across them.

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Actually, this 'thing' that I am about to tell you, is very important to our mission. No one else knows about this."

"Well then? What is it?"

"It's about what Alesteir is truly planning, Index's role to play in it and how things will turn out for that girl… and trust me Kamijou Touma, it will not be a happy ending."

"Try me."

"I've warned you Kamijou-kun. The truth is…"

MEANWHILE:

The Judgment 177th branch, in fact, the entire Judgment is currently in chaos.

"Uiharu! Have you found anything about the people who entered Academy City?! What about that huge explosion from the windowless building?!"

Shirai Kuroko shouted angrily at her flower-headed friend.

"I-I'm sorry Shirai-san, but there was no video evidence. The cameras didn't see them at all…Oh and I can't really access anything about the windowless building…"

"What? Are they teleporters like me then? How on earth can they avoid being detected by cameras?! What was that excuse?!"

"Calm down Shirai! I know that you're stressed about Misaka-san's safety but don't take it all out on Uiharu!"

Konori Mii reprimanded the rose-colored girl while handing her a carton of milk.

"Uhm, what is this for Konori-senpai?"

"Milk helps develop tolerance. Maybe you're just calcium deficient, so drink up."

"Th-thanks, I guess…"

She said drinking the said milk. The phone suddenly rang, catching everyone's attention. Konori ran to answer it.

"Yes? U-huh… What do you mean by that?!... What... Hello... Hello?!"

She suddenly dropped the call, angrily.

"Uh, Konori-senpai? What was that phone call about?" –Uiharu

"Check on the communication system of all government agencies right now Uiharu!"

She shouted, shoving the girl into her computer. The girl just obliged and kept on typing on her keyboard.

"Ara? That's weird? Ara? EH?! What is going on?!"

"What's wrong Uiharu?!"

Kuroko said rushing in beside the girl sitting on the computer chair.

"It's weird. It's really weird. All communications have been cut-off for some mysterious reason. Telephone lines, cell phone connections and even e-mails and faxes! All of them are disrupted! This is impossible!"

"I knew it. The call was unexpectedly cut-off. I'm not entirely sure about what's going on, but I think all of these are connected…"

"What do you mean senpai?" –Kuroko

"Misaka-san's kidnapping, the intruders, the letter from the higher-ups, the order given to us to forget everything about Misaka-san, the explosion, and this… I think that all of them are somehow related. Besides, that one final order was quite peculiar…"

"Order?" –Uiharu

"Before the call was disconnected, the higher ups gave one final order…"

"What was that?" -Uiharu

"Guide the intruders right into the heart of Academy City."

"Heart? That would be the windowless building right? It is where the founder of Academy City resides in after all." –Kuroko

"I don't get it! Why should we guide them right into the heart?!"

MEANWHILE:

"Guide the intruders into the heart huh? That's a pretty stupid way of saying it."

Mikoto said huffing as she was tied and chained to a cross like thing hanging in the air.

"I'm amazed that you can still talk in your current state Misaka Mikoto. But, I will take your statement as a compliment. It is scientifically proven that if you destroy the heart, the whole body will falter and die."

"So you finally accept the fact that you're going down in flames? You- GWAH!"

She groaned as an unbearable pain overcame her body. It was like tons of horrible truths about humanity were being forced into her brain. Truths she didn't want to witness nor know about.

"I wouldn't move too much if I were you. Your transformation isn't complete yet, if you waste too much energy, things will get really ugly."

"You know, if I were you, I'd worry about myself more than my hostage, because you are in for a beating Alesteir Crowley. Besides, I'd gladly die, if that was the only to get away from this ridiculous plan!"

"Hmmm, I wonder if you'd still be able to say that once you see this."

Alesteir said with an evil grin on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"-ve me! Misaka Misaka shouts as she flails her arms hoping to break free!"

"Quit moving around! Misaka orders the younger Misaka to stop moving around since it is useless."

"But! Misaka Misaka tries to prove her point but cannot find the right words…"

"Those voices!"

Mikoto shouted as she saw the silhouette of a 10 year old girl and another one with the same features, only slightly older than the previous one coming into view.

"AH! Onee-sama! Misaka Misaka shouts in shock!"

Last Order shouts out looking up at her Onee-sama whom she is meeting for the first time.

"Onee-sama? Misaka asks in confusion seeing her Onee-sama tied up like that."

Misaka 10032 adds, looking up to her as well.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THE MEANING OF THIS ALESTEIR CROWLEY!"

Mikoto shouts out of pure rage to the man in a huge test tube.

BACK TO TOUMA:

"She's what? What the heck is that supposed to mean!?"

Touma shouted.

"Mou, you should really learn to stop shouting like that Touma!"

Index complains while covering her ears.

"She's right Kamijou-kun! It's really irritating…" -Laura

"Yeah sure! Tell that to the guy who just learned something he didn't want to!"

"But I did warn you, you know. But you said 'Try me.'"

"I don't give a damn about that right now! What the heck! Why are you saying that just now! Why didn't you tell anyone earlier!?"

"Because it was dangerous. If anyone knew about it beforehand, Academy City would've made a move on Index or Misaka-chan earlier…"

"BUT STILL-!"

"OI! DAMN BRAT!"

Someone suddenly shouted. Laura, Index and Touma immediately stood up and became more alert. Some rustling sounds from the nearby bushed could be heard. And a certain white haired, red-eyed albino came out of it, leaving Touma in shock.

"A-ACCELERATOR?!"

He accidentally shouted. Accelerator just glared at him,

"Geez, I ran when I heard someone squealing and shouting like a girl so I thought it was that damn brat, but seems like it was someone else..."

He said as random expletives came from his mouth

"Damn brat? Do you mean Last Order?" –Touma

"Yeah. That girl has gotten kidnapped again. She is such a big pain in the butt!"

"Wait, how on earth could you mistake a 10 year old girl's voice to mine?!"

"You were shouting like a little girl you jerk!"

"Uhm excuse me, but who would Last Order be?"

Laura said butting in the conversation.

"Oh, she's Mikoto's clone. Last Order is kind of like the main controller in the Misaka Network, which is composed of 10,000 sisters or mostly known as Mikoto's clones or as I call them, her sisters. It's kind of complicated."

"OI! You damn hero! What the heck are you saying to her?!" –Accelerator

"Don't worry about it. She's…acquainted with Mikoto. So I think its fine."

"Who's the damn blonde anyway?"

"It's a long story Accelerator. But long story short, right now, both Mikoto and Last Order are kidnapped."

"Those two aren't the only ones missing."

"Who else?"

"That other Sister. The one that you stopped me from killing."

"You mean Imouto?! She got kidnapped too?!"

"That damn brat was playing with her, and then they forced me to buy some stuff for them. When I got back, evidences of kidnapping were all over the place." Accelerator explained.

"This is getting bad…" –Laura

"So that damn brat, that sister, and the stupid railgun are kidnapped. So basically, I guess this means that this has something to do with the Misaka network and Academy City right?" –Accelerator

"But I don't get it. What does Mikoto's sister have anything to do with this?" –Touma

"Can I ask something about her so called 'sisters'?" –Laura

"It depends, but why don't you try?" –Touma

"Are they really sisters? I mean, are they blood related?"

"No they aren't you damn blonde. So butt off." –Accelerator

"That was quite an attitude you have there Mr. Albino lolicon." –Laura

"You shut up you damn b-!"

Accelerator was about to shout out some pretty obscene terms, good thing Touma stopped him.

"Relax Accelerator; you wouldn't want to piss her off, trust me."

"Anyway Mr. Lolicon, and Kamijou-kun, about my question, I would assume that her sisters are clones. So does that mean that their brains are connected somehow?"

"Well, yeah. They form a network and they share the same memories too…"

Touma answered. Laura kept quiet and thought for a while. Accelerator nudged Touma painfully.

"Ouch! That was not a friendly nudge Accelerator!"

"Oi, damn hero, what the heck is the deal with this woman huh?"

"Like I said, it's a long story. But in any case, she will be able to help us save Last Order, Mikoto and Imouto."

"Agh, damn. Those Misaka's sure know how to cause trouble."

"That's-"

"I think I have a clue as to why this Last Order person was kidnapped."

Laura said raising her hand and smiling.

"Well this isn't a damn class, and I haven't been to one for a long time. Just tell us already you damn blonde."

"That's not very nice Mr. Lolicon… Anyway, as you may know, angels are superior beings. They exceed us human in everything. Be it in athletics, philosophy, beauty, purity and brain capacity. To become a full angel and achieve full power, one must possess inhuman intelligence to withstand its strength. That was probably what Academy City was thinking. I guess, one of the main reasons why they picked Misaka-chan to be the main variable in all of this is because she has 10,000 clones that can synchronize brains."

"But Mikoto is already really smart. I'm 2 years older than her but she knows way much more than I do."

Touma said butting in on her explanation.

"The answer to that is very simple. That is because you are an idiot Kamijou-kun. As I was saying, doing this alone, Misaka-chan would be suffering the consequences Kamijou-kun and I were talking about. But doing this with her clones would make the consequence lighter for her, but her sisters would still be in grave danger, unless it would be done under careful supervision. So, Alesteir must be using them to force Misaka-chan to go along with this insane experiment."

Laura sighed as her explanation concluded. Touma's fist tightened.

"So I guess this means that Academy City is up for another freak show right? "

Accelerator asked stretching his arms.

"As much as I hate cooperating with demented freaks and a damn narcissistic hero, I guess this will be an exception. I have to bring the brat back before Yomikawa comes back."

"Accelerator, do you mean you're going to…"

"I also have a score to settle with that Alesteir jerk for messing with the SISTERS over and over again. You have to save the stupid railgun, while the damn blonde has to protect the world right? Let's just do this quickly because I don't want to see your damn faces anymore."

"Thanks, Accelerator."

Touma said smiling slightly.

"That man has quite a foul mouth doesn't he?" –Laura

"But Stiyl curses just as much as him though." –Index

"Alright then. I guess we'll just have to wait a while for everyone to come back, and then we can get this show on the road."

Touma said smiling confidently at Laura and Index who just smiled back and nodded. While waiting, Accelerator slept, Laura and Index had tea, and Touma went away for awhile. He was sitting under the shade of a tree, away from the rest, remembering the TRUTH that he had learned from Laura earlier.

-Flashback-

"Kamijou-kun, have you ever wondered as to why Academy City hasn't made any experiments regarding angels in the past?" –Laura

"Huh? Well, now that you mention that…"

"It was because it was too dangerous." –Index

"Dangerous?"

" Yes. Dangerous. Creating an angel is like committing human sacrifice. The experiment subject is bound to die one way or another."

"So Mikoto is-! But! What about Kazakiri? She's an angel experiment but she's still alive!"

"That's because Kazakiri Hyouka was an artificial human. Her mind and body were made to withstand the pain. But Misaka-chan is a complete ordinary human is she not?"

"But Mikoto won't die if we stop the experiment right? Then all we have to id save her and-"

"But the experiment has already begun Touma…"

Index said in a downcast voice, her eyes shining with sorrow and pity. Then she looked away.

"What?"

Touma asked trying to remain calm.

"Remember when we fought her? She was already almost halfway through her transformation Kamijou-kun. She has started becoming an angel. Little by little, her humanity is being consumed by her artificial angelic essence. Even if we hurry up, there's nothing we can do, but watch as she dies slowly and painfully Kamijou-kun… The reason why I wanted to take Index with me was to keep her safe. Alesteir might kidnap her to use the grimoires in her head. that would be twice as dangerous as the situation were in now... "

Touma's heart broke with every word she said.

"Mi-Mikoto's going to… die?"

For once, Laura actually looked sincere and saddened by something. She turned away and said.

'I am deeply sorry Kamijou-kun. But, Misaka-chan will die. Even if we save her now, she is bound to lose her life at any moment. She will lose herself to her angelic essence, she will lose her humanity."

"But! What if we manage to wake her up from being an angel?! What then?"

"That would make things quicker. She will die much faster if she willingly uses up or gives up her own angelic essence. If we do wake her up, she cannot go back to her own self, seeing that it has already been eaten away."

"If she was going to die no matter what we do, WHAT WAS THE POINT OF ME COMING HERE?! Why the hell am I here right now?!"

Touma said punching the ground.

"To protect the world that she loves Kamijou-kun. That's the reason why you are here."

"Why would I protect the world that she loves if I can't protect her?!"

"Whoever told you that you can't do anything?" Laura asked smiling at him.

"What? But you just-"

"I said, 'we'. As in, me and the Church of Necessarius, and even Academy City. I was only pertaining to us, not you."

"What?"

"That girl… I have told you this before but allow me to say it again. Misaka-chan is afraid of something that she shouldn't be afraid of. She's trying to run away from the truth. So, I have a favor to ask of you, please Kamijou-kun, please save her?"

Laura said taking Touma's hands in hers.

"But, you just said that…"

"You are different Kamijou-kun. Misaka-chan trusts you with all her heart. Yes, the fact that she will die because of this mess is a reality, but you were made to break realities and illusions right?"

"Imagine Breaker… Are… are you saying that I can save her?"

"No I am not. I'm not really sure. She may or may not die. It is all up to you. Our chances are very small. On a scale of 100, I'd say it's almost 0.001. Knowing this fact, will you still be able to fight?"

Laura asked looking at him intently. Touma thought for a while before taking a deep breath and saying with a determined face,

"Even if the chances are small, I will do it. I will save her. I'll break that damn reality dictating her death!"

"Very good Kamijou-kun. Very good indeed…"

"But I still don't know what I can do against an angel without harming Mikoto."

Touma said again. Laura's head twitched and an irritated mark appeared on her face.

_'How stupid can this boy be?!'_

She decided to calm down and explain everything to him, clearly, but not enough to give a direct answer. He still needed to understand this himself after all, without anyone telling him.

"You have something that is stronger than any power there is in the world. Stronger than my magic or even Alesteir's magic. That power is something that both you and Misaka-chan possess."

"I don't understand…"

"Its okay, you will when the time comes…"

Laura said smiling and thought,

'_Sigh. This boy is certainly quite the idiot isn't he? But, as long as he can save her, then it will be alright. But the question right now is, will he be able to save her? What do you think Alesteir? Wait, I just thought of something! Hmmm, why don't I make things a little interesting?' *evil smile*'_

Meanwhile, Touma was also lost in his own thoughts,

_'Can I really save her? Will I be able to do it? No. There's no time to hesitate. I need to save her and she will live. She will be able to enjoy the rest of her life with her friends and the people she loves, in the world that she loves! I will save her! NO MATTER WHAT! I-'_

"Kamijou-kun,"

Laura said interrupting his thoughts,

"I thought of something that might help you save Misaka-chan!"

"Eh? Really?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that this is the only hope we have left…" (=3=)

"It doesn't matter! Please tell me anyway! I'll do anything."

"Just do what you did to her last time Kamijou-kun. I'm sure it'll bring her back."

Laura said in a sly voice. Touma was left wondering.

"What I did? Eh? Which one?"

"Mou, the thing you did when we were trapped in that building! You kissed her right?"

Touma's head exploded.

"Y-Y-Y-YOU S-S-SAW THAT?!" (=/=)

"Well of course I did… If you don't, she's going to die…"

"She's what? What the heck is that supposed to mean!?"

-end of flashback-

Touma sighed as he rested his head on the trunk of the tree.

"Is doing that, the only way?"

He thought and that certain memory came back to him, making him blush full force. He shook his head and breathed.

"No… I don't have time to hesitate. Please wait for me Mikoto…"

He said as he looked up to the sky which seemed so peaceful. Later that day, when darkness would drape over the night sky, it would signal the beginning of a war. A war that would decide the fate of the world, of Academy City, and most of all the fate of this story. How will things conclude? How will things end up? Will Touma be able to save the girl he truly loves?

-chapter end-

**And so, another chapter of '"Facing Your Fears" ended just like that. Some of the terms and explanations were pretty much made up. Like the thing about 'eating up her humanity' and such… I have fun making things up like that ha-ha! Sorry if I updated a bit late! I got really depressed about something, so this one might turn out to be really boring... im sorry.. but I'll try to cheer up as soon as I can though... I just cant promise anything...  
**

**About what I was talking about earlier, I still don't know if I should write 4 sequels to this… what do you guys think? Is it a good idea? I only planned on writing 1 sequel, but then a really amazing (in my own opinion) idea came into my head… I'm not sure if it's good enough for you guys… but please tell me what you think okay? I'd really appreciate it…**

**Oh yeah, the people whom I think got the closest to Mikoto's true fear was ... **

**A BIG SECRET! If I told you who was right then there'd be no fun right?**

**All your guesses are right if I think about it though.**

** I have another guessing game to play with you guys! What was the 'thing' that Laura mentioned to Touma? The thing that was stronger than anything else? Please leave your answers in the review! **

**P.P.S**

**I wanna thank mark1246 for the video suggestion! And thank you allfictions for pointing out something in the story! you'll see what i mean in the chapters to come but thanks really! **

**Thanks again! Ja-ne!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Gya-ho! I just noticed, my pen name is really weird huh? Anyways, I'm sorry if I can't update like I used to, school's being a huge pain in the butt again. With our finals coming up, lessons, quizzes, projects and performance tasks are all piling up on us! Good thing our school doesn't have summer homework! I have a very important announcement to say,**

**But let's save it for later kay? Let's get on with the story!**

Chapter 14

The sky was slowly being draped with darkness in Academy City. All the members of Necessarius were currently meeting up at the platform where they arrived at.

"Well, I guess this is it then"

Friedrich said sighing.

"What's the matter master? Are you not feeling well?" –Josephine.

"No, that's not it. It's just that-"

"AH! I know! You are scared to death right? If you wish I can make things better and just kill you!"

She said with such a bright and innocent smile on her face. Friedrich and everyone else sweat dropped.

"Ka-Kamijou-kun! Help me!"

He said turning to Touma who was staring at the overview of Academy City.

"Eh? Kamijou-kun? What's up?"

He asked. Laura smiled and said,

'Oh please Friedrich. Let him be alright? He's just a bit flabbergasted."

"But why archbishop?"

"That's because, he has to ki-"

"DAMN IT LAURA STEWART! SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Touma shouted, out of his daze, blushing full force. Laura pouted,

"Awww, come on Kamijou-kun. What's so wrong with saying ki-"

"I SAID SHUT UP! YOU-"

"Kamijou Touma!"

Kaori shouted Touma looked back. The whole Church of Necessarius was pointing their weapons at him and giving him death glares.

"It may be true that that woman, Laura Stewart is a knuckle head and insensitive sadist, but may I remind you that she is OUR Archbishop. If you were to hurt even a single-"

"Hai hai! I already know that speech. You don't have to repeat it. I say it all the time." –Touma

"If so, have we come to an understanding?"

"Yeah yeah. I won't do it again."

"Oh goody! So, now I can freely say that you kissed Misaka-chan!"

Laura shouted happily, Touma blushed brighter than the sun, while that aura turned black.

"YOU. KISSED. A GIRL. WHILE, SHE WAS. POSSESSED?!"

Kaori shouted.

"Damn, the narcissistic hero just went hentai." –Accelerator

"I still can't get over it no matter how many times I hear it." –Index

"He's finally showed his true self." -Stiyl

"Don't worry my fellow pedophile friend. She is after all 2 years younger than you. I will-"

Friedrich said putting an arm over his shoulder, but Touma shoved it off and shouted.

"Damn it guys! It's not like that at all! I swear!"

He pleaded as he breathed a sigh.

"Ugh, good thing Shirai-san isn't here or she'll kill me…"

"Shirai-san? Who's that?" –Index

"Huh? Oh, she's Mikoto's kouhai. She's literally obsessed with Mikoto. She's like a monster with her eyes glowing red and claws coming out of her hands, whenever she sees me around with her 'beloved Onee-sama'…"

"Glowing red eyes, claws from her hands. Are you talking about the girl behind you Kamijou-kun?"

Laura said smiling happily. Touma sweat dropped and slowly turned his head around, only to meet with sparkling metal spikes.

"Oh I see. So while I was gone, you KISSED my Onee-sama, DEFILING her lips Kamijou-senpai? Huh? Is that it?"

She said with that sadistic smile plastered on her face, again.

"C-calm down Shirai-san! Mikoto wouldn't want this!"

Touma pleaded for his life. Kuroko just sighed and took back her metal spikes.

"You're right. Onee-sama's safety comes first."

"Thank God!"

Touma said sinking to the ground. Kuroko just huffed her non-existent chest and glared at everyone around.

"Huh. So I guess this means that you people were the ones who are responsible for Onee-sama's first kidnapping case, correct?"

Stiyl immediately grabbed Touma while Josephine held out a knife.

'Yes, we are. This man right here is also our hostage. So back off." –Stiyl

"This is the same knife we used to injure Miss Mikoto you know, your beloved precious Onee-sama. How would you feel if we thrust it into Kamijou-kun as well?" –Josephine

"Personally, please do. Go ahead and kill that worthless ape…"

"Shirai-san!" Touma said as comical tears fell from his eyes.

"… But unfortunately, my Onee-sama wouldn't want that. Besides, I came here on behalf of my final order, not to witness your pathetic death Kamijou-senpai."

"Final order?"

Touma asked as Stiyl finally let go of him.

"I understand that no matter how much questions I ask you will not respond with favorable answers. But before I answer your question Kamijou-senpai, I want to know one thing. What will they do to Onee-sama?"

Shirai asked, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Rustling sounds could be heard from the bushes as 3 figures came into view. Konori Mii, Uiharu Kazari and Saten Ruiko.

"It's the least you can do Kamijou-san. Please tell us." –Konori

"Wait a minute. Does this mean that you know that Mikoto is being held in Academy city?"

'We received a letter." Uiharu said with her usual shy voice as she handed it to Touma. Touma read it as Uiharu continued to speak.

"We were told to forget everything about Misaka-san's case. Remove and erase everything related to her. Forget about her existence." She said facing down

Touma was shocked; he crumpled the letter in his hands and threw it away, curses coming out of his mouth.

"Let me ask this again Kamijou-senpai, what are they going to do to Onee-sama?"

Shirai asked with a serious tone, only to be ignored by Touma and everyone else. She just sighed and said.

"Fine, seems like you won't talk to us."

"I'm sorry Shirai-san. But as much as I want to tell you, I just know that Mikoto wouldn't-"

"As I said Kamijou-senpai, we are here to fulfill the final order given to us."

She said turning her back. Touma and the Church of Necessarius looked at her, but Konori spoke instead.

"The intruders and Kamijou-kun. Please come with us-"

"There's no way we'd allow you to take us into custody little missy." Friedrich

"Is it a habit of yours to interrupt people while they are talking? As I was saying, please come with us. We, the remaining members of Judgment in this District, will act as your escorts… into the heart of Academy City. The windowless building."

She said, clenching her fists at the last part. Touma sighed and looked at the shuddering shoulders of Kuroko.

"Alright fine. Please take us."

He said with everyone nodding behind him. He smile before turning To Kuroko.

"Is that alright with you, Shirai-san?"

"Hmph. Please don't think that heroic and brave acts will help you get away from my fury Kamijou-senpai. I still hate you for kissing Onee-sama."

Touma just laughed nervously before looking up at the sky.

'_Just you wait Mikoto. We're coming for you. Please hold on… please wait… just a little longer…'_

MEANWHILE [At the windowless building]

"Lemme go! Misaka Misaka shouts as she struggles to break free!" Last Order kept on shouting and struggling. She and Misaka 10032 currently had chains around their feet and hands.

"Are we up for another experiment? Misaka asks as she is confused as to why Misaka and Last Order are chained, along with Onee-sama."

"I see that your clones also got your intelligence Misaka Mikoto."

Alesteir said as he grinned evilly insides his test tube. Pain was searing through her whole body, but Mikoto put them all aside.

"Let my sisters go Alesteir Crowley! I'll do the experiment! Just let them go!"

"I'm afraid that's impossible. But if you want, I can let you have some sisterly bonding time before you entertain our guests."

He said as the chains binding Mikoto to the cross loosened and she fell to the ground with a loud thud. Despite the pain, she still forced herself to stand up, with chains clanking to the ground, as she slowly dragged herself to where her sisters were. When she was finally in front of them, she smiled

"A-Are you... guys alright?"

She said before falling to the ground almost unconscious. Misaka 10032 caught her just in time,

"That was reckless Onee-sama. Misaka states as she is worried for the safety of the original."

"Stop acting like my mother will you? Anyway, did they hurt you?"

"We are alright! No harm done! Misaka Misaka states as she tries to sound happy but cant because she is very worried."

"Ha-ha. So, you must be Last Order right? You look just like me when I was 10!"

She said patting last order's head.

"Uh, do you not wish for me to disappear Onee-sama? Misaka Misaka asks worriedly for fear that Onee-sama might hate her."

Last Order said in a downcast voice. Mikoto just smiled and hugged her two sisters, which caught them by surprise.

"Why on earth would I hate my very own sisters huh? All of you are my baby sisters, as your onee-chan, I'll do my best to protect you okay?"

"Uh… can... can Misaka Misaka call you Onee-chan now? Misaka Misaka asks shyly, which is rare…"

Mikoto gave Last Order her biggest warmest smile and said,

"Of course you can! Call me anything you like."

Last order smiled happily and hugged her onee-chan.

"Misaka prefers to call you Onee-sama. Misaka decides thinking that it would sound childish and inappropriate."

Misaka 10032 said while Mikoto giggled.

"Hmmmpphh! Onee-chan is not childish! Misaka Misaka shouts as-"

"AGH!"

Before Last Order could finish her sentence, Mikoto suddenly felt searing pain from inside her body.

"AH! Onee-chan! Misaka Misaka shouts worriedly!"

"Onee-sama! Misaka shouts as well!"

They both said turning to their sister groaning in pain. Mikoto sat up and smiled, pain still visible from her expression

"I-I'm fine. Now, I want you to listen, I'm just gonna settle something with that jerk in the test tube okay? When you have the chance, get away from here as fast as you can. Im counting on you to help your little sister, okay Imouto?"

Misaka 10032 nodded and Mikoto smiled. Then she turned to Last Order who was almost in tears.

"Whats wrong Last Order?"

"In movies and shows, this is what people usually say to their loved ones when they are going to die… You won't die, will you Onee-chan? Misaka Misaka asks as she tries to be strong and not cry."

"Well, at least you know that I love you guys. Please, don't be too hard to deal with okay? Just do what you onee-chan tells you."

"You didn't answer my question Onee-chan! Misa-"

Mikoto stood up, not listening at all to Last Order's whines.

"Onee-sama! Wait! Misaka shouts! What about our savior? Don't you have anything to say to him? Misaka asks knowing Onee-sama's feelings."

Mikoto stopped and smiled to herself.

"Could... could you tell him... that he's a total idiot? No actually, we're both idiots. We were both too blind to see what was stopping us. Until now, I don't know what it really is. But please, tell him… tell him that I was… happy…"

She said as she walked forward.

"Onee-chan I-"

Last Order couldn't finish her words. Mikoto had walked away. She wobbled and almost fell numerous times, but she pushed on. Pain stronger than before came up on her body, forcing her to her knees.

"Damn. Why am I so weak right now? I got kidnapped twice for goodness sake! I aint a damsel in distress!"

She laughed at her own statement as she continued to stand up and walk.

"No… I am. And that idiot is my prince… too bad…. Guess we're one of those fairy tales that won't get a happy ending. No matter what happened…"

"If you must know Misaka Mikoto, the whole time this happened, right from the very beginning when the church kidnapped you, you have already begun your transformation. In return for being an angel, you lose your humanity; can you guess what happens then?"

Alesteir said ruining her monologue.

"Hmm, I guess. I lose my personal reality, my AIM field, my strength, my memories, my sanity and then my heart. Right?"

"You really are smart. You become weak and vulnerable, only then will you attain perfection."

"GWAAAAAAAAAAh!"

Mikoto shouted in pain, it felt like a thousand nails were being pushed through her, like a truck just run over her over and over again. It was a gruesome pain, plain and simple.

"I guess you must be losing your memories by now… don't worry it will all be over soon."

He said smiling wickedly. Meanwhile, Mikoto was forcing herself not to cry.

'_Damn it. Don't cry Mikoto! Just think about what that idiot would tell you! I can't break down. Not now, not ever! I can't afford to lose this battle! But… I can't take it anymore… somebody… anybody… Touma.. Save me. Save me… please…'_

That was when it hit her. The last shot of unbearable pain had finally come. It's all over.

"I… I'm sorry… Touma. I couldn't... Wait… after all…"

She said as the last remains of her being were eaten away and taken from her. She could hear the muffled voices of Last order and Misaka 10032 calling out to her, such a sham. It was the last thing she ever heard.

Her eyes hollowed as her body slowly fell to the ground. A single tear fell from her eyes. Misaka 10032 was holding onto Last Order as she struggled to get to Mikoto. Both of them were crying, but Last Order was practically bawling.

"Onee…ONEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!"

MEANWHILE:

Touma and the rest were currently in front of the windowless building.

"Uhm, so how do we get in exactly Shirai-san?" –Touma

"Don't ask me. We were just asked to bring you here!"

"Well, seems like we need to find a way in."

He said but as he stepped forward, he stepped on something that gave off a beep sound.

"Touma, what did you just do?" –Index

"Huh? Was that my fault? I-"

And before they knew it, they fell hard on their butts inside the building.

"So I guess Kamijou-senpai's stupidity comes in handy every once in a while." –Kuroko

"Ah, thanks… I guess? Anyway we should-"

"Onee…ONEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!"

Touma was cut off when they heard a girl scream.

"It's the damn brat!"

Accelerator shouted. A light bulb in Touma's head lit up.

'_If that was Last Order, then that means, the one she called must be… Oh god no. please don't tell me'_

Touma's thoughts were cut off when Kuroko came up to him.

"Kamijou-senpai, I just wanted to say that we will be coming with you"

"But that's dangerous Shirai-san! You should go!"

"Didn't you hear me earlier? I said I was to fulfill our last duty as members of Judgment. Now that you are here, we are now stripped off our duty and can act as civilians. We will come with you."

"Shirai-san…"

"Shirai is right. Misaka-san is also our friend. We can't just leave her like this." –Konori

"Sigh, it's not like I can stop you guys…"

Kuroko's face lit up. There was no turning back anymore.

"This is going to be one long night…" Touma sighed

"Just make sure you don't die alright? Mikoto's gonna kill me next."

"Oh please. I can take care of myself."

Touma smiled and so did Kuroko. Things were going well until.

"Welcome, Laura Stewart and her lackeys. Welcome to my humble home."

Alesteir Crowley said over the intercom.

"Are you ready to get your butt beat huh Alesteir Crowley?"

Touma shouted. He laughed then said,

"Well, why don't you play with my little angel first Kamijou-kun? Let's see how hard you play."

As he finished his sentence, a ray of pure white light came to them. Good thing they evaded it.

"Camaraderie, love, faith and joy. Human emotions are useless and unnecessary."

A familiar feminine voice said. They all looked up to see a pair of blue wings.

"Please allow me, to eradicate them all..."

"Mi-Mikoto…"

Touma said. She was wearing a long white gown that reached past her toes and for some reason, her hair was longer, almost reaching her waist. This is it. will Touma fight the one he loves? Or fight for his love? Both the magic side and the science side have joined forces against their one common enemy, Alesteir Crowley. The end is near.

-chapter end-

**Yo-ho! I am back! I kinda cheered up a bit. As usual, I will not say who got the right answer on last chapter's question. But let me tell you, from what I know, 2 people got it right. As for the announcement I mentioned earlier.**

**I would like to announce that Facing your Fears is literally coming to an end. as in LITERALLY!  
**

**well, aside from that, guess I have nothing else to say then. as always, please review this chapter! Actually, I was having a bet with my friend, she said that if I got at least a 100 reviews when this story finishes she would do what I say for a 100 hours, if not, then vice versa. **

**Im not forcing you guys or anything, but PLEASE! Trust me, I cant even begin to think that I could still live after 100 hours of being her slave (translation: I cant watch anime for the next 100 hours... I WILL DIE!)...**

**please please pretty please? at least a 100 reviews by next chapter kay? Im sorry if Im being pushy... I dont usually make bets like these, but I had to, my love for anime is on the line. **

**as I said, it's still your choice. thank you for reading Facing your Fears chapter 14!**

**till next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 FACING YOUR FEARS**

"Mi-Mikoto?"

Touma asked once again, looking up at the young girl, who looked a lot like Mikoto, only her hair was much longer. She was also wearing a long white dress that reached past her feet. Her eyes were somewhat hollow but her most striking feature was the pair of blue electric wings. Just what on earth happened?

"What have you done to her Alesteir?"

Laura Stewart asked, angry for once in her life (as far as I know)

"What's the matter Laura Stewart? Aren't you fascinated of her? I have created the perfect being, a perfect angel. Aren't you happy?"

Alesteir shot back, clearly enjoying the recent events. Touma's fist clenched as anger and rage came over him. Kuroko and the others just stared, not believing anything that was happening.

"What the hell is wrong with your damn brain?! What kind of heinous things did you do to her?!"

He shouted, no longer able to control his emotions.

"Please calm down Kamijou Touma. We didn't do anything to her. Her angelic powers were awakened and now here she is. Misaka Mikoto is now following my command, though it was quite difficult to persuade her to do it. We even had to use her sisters."

"Where's the damn brat you ba-ta-!" (Sorry I don't like saying bad words, let alone typing them…)

Accelerator shouted. A small evil laughter echoed in the room, before Alesteir spoke up over the intercom.

"Last Order and the other sister are just fine. I only intended to use them as a threat to Misaka Mikoto anyway. They did their purpose and even put up quite a show. It was really a tear jerking experience. If you want, I can send then to you right now. Please wait a second."

And he was right. A second later, Last Order and Misaka 10032 appeared out of nowhere. Both of them were crying and Last Order was clutching onto the clothes of the older Misaka clone.

"LAST ORDER!" –Accelerator

"IMOUTO!" –Touma

They both shouted as they ran to the 2 Misaka clones who were crying their hearts out, which was somewhat unusual.

"A-Acce-leratorrr! Misaka Misaka shouts as she cries louder than usual!"

Last Order said running and hugging the legs of the said level 5. Accelerator patted the child's head. Touma turned to Imouto.

"Oi Imouto, what happened?"

"Misaka really doesn't understand the turn of events. Misaka states with shame. We were brought here then saw Onee-sama chained to a cross, seemingly in pain, Misaka reports to the Savior. Then, Onee-sama came to us and said something like a farewell. Then she walked away and passed out, the younger Misaka kept on crying and shouting 'Onee-chan!' while stuttering. Misaka says as she finishes."

"Bu-but! Onee-onee-chan! Misaka Misaka tries to say something but tears just keep flowing!"

"So, the scream we heard was Last Order after all…" –Touma

"Permission to annihilate please."

The angel Mikoto suddenly said pointing her hand at them.

"Seems like time is up then, my angel is getting impatient. Please excuse me. Permission granted."

Alesteir said in a wicked voice. A bright light suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was headed towards them. They managed to move out of the way. When the smoke subsided, they were all coughing.

"What was that light? And why am I seeing a 10 year old Onee-sama, another Onee-sama, and Onee-sama with long hair?!"

Kuroko ranted.

"Uhm, Shirai-san, that's not what you should be focusing on right now." –Touma

"And you shouldn't focus on her as well Kamijou-kun! Misaka-chan is our top priority right now!" –Laura

"And you think I don't know that!"

He retorted back.

'What am I supposed to do now? It's not like we can fight head to head with her! Mikoto…'

Touma thought. He sighed before speaking up,

"Guys, we should-"

But before he could finish, everyone was already in their fighting stance retaliating every shot the angel Mikoto gave off, which she dodged with ease, much to their dismay.

"OI! What are you doing?!"

Touma shouted. Stiyl glared at him.

"If it's not obvious enough, were trying to stop your genocidal girlfriend! 14 year old or not, she's still responsible for all of this!"

"Damn it Stiyl! It's not like she wanted this to happen!"

"Yeah, the same way you didn't want her to get kidnapped! Whether we meant it or not, we still need to take responsibility for the things that happen around us Kamijou Touma! You of all people should know that!"

"But-"

_'Agh, damn it. Stiyl is right. But, it's not like they can expect me to fight her! It's not that easy! I can't. I just can't do this! I-'_

His thoughts were cut off when Imouto tugged on his shirt.

"Savior, Misaka whispers, hoping that you would listen."

"Eh? What is it?"

"Savior, Misaka was instructed to tell you something by Onee-sama, Misaka remembers."

"Mikoto?" he said aloud. '_What would Mikoto say to me? Why me?'_

"Misaka quotes 'Could could you tell him that he's a total idiot? No actually, we're both idiots. We were both too blind to see what was stopping us. Until now, I don't know what it really is. But please, tell him, tell him that I was happy' Those were Onee-sama's exact words. Misaka says happily as she was able to convey her last words."

"She was happy? What the hell was that supposed to mean huh? Why was she happy?"

"Savior, as much as I want to make things easier right now, Misaka is afraid that Misaka cannot explain it. It is something that is strictly between you and Onee-sama. Onee-sama was hoping that you could understand those words, but allow me to say this, Onee-sama is somewhat scared, Misaka says as she sighs in disbelief, wondering how stupid the Savior and the Original really are…"

Misaka 10032 said as she shakes her head. Touma, being the idiot he was, still couldn't understand.

"OI! Damn hero!"

Accelerator shouted out to him.

"Aren't you going?" he asked again, his question directed at Touma

"What?"

"The railgun is waiting for you, isn't she? Aren't you going to meet her you dumbass?"

Accelerator said with an irritated expression.

"As much as I want to, I can't just leave Imouto here. She isn't really like Mikoto. Someone needs to protect her! She-"

Before he could finish, he was teleported to one of the broken metal pieces of the room they were in. the metal acted as a surfboard as the vectors caused it to move upwards, toward Mikoto. He looked down, with the wind ruffling his hair, only to see Accelerator, along with Kuroko, Konori, Uiharu and Ruiko.

"Acce-!"

"Don't bother you damn narcissistic hero!"

"Leave Onee-sama's sister to us Kamijou-senpai! It burdens me to say this once more, but please! Please! I leave Onee-sama's safety in your hands!"

They both shouted at him, all he could do was nod, until someone else called him.

"Kamijou-kun!"

He turned to see Laura Stewart, beside Index, while being protected by Friedrich, Josephine and Kaori.

"Remember what I told you before! Misaka-chan is afraid of something she shouldn't be afraid of! You need to break the chains that bind her faith! You need to tell her how much you l-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!"

Laura was shouting more, but Touma couldn't hear it, over the ruckus that angel Mikoto was wreaking, mainly, the screech she just made. A pure light was directed at Laura, but a barrier protected them. Unfortunately, Stiyl wasn't as lucky and he was bleeding profusely. Kaori maintained some injuries while Friedrich was bleeding also. This definitely ticked Touma off.

"Stop this Mikoto!"

"Verification: Invalid. Response: annihilate."

She said sending something like a spear towards him. Touma dodged it and glared at her.

"Damn it Mikoto! Stop being a brat and come back will you?!"

He shouted as the metal plate he was standing on moved closer and he was about to punch her, but she dodged gracefully, with her wings flapping in the background.

"Resistance is futile. You are advised to surrender."

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

Touma shouted, jumping off the platform and onto Mikoto. They were both falling down, head first.

"Reason for your actions: unknown. Course of action to take: annihilate."

"Annihilating is the only thing you know!"

Touma shouted punching her in the stomach, but of course, he held back. Mikoto spread her wings and left Touma to fall on his own, but the metal plate suddenly came out of nowhere and broke his fall.

_'Must be Accelerator's doing…_' he thought.

He turned his attention back to Mikoto, who was holding her stomach.

"Damage Acquired: Minimal physical injury. Condition: able to continue. Prepare yourself."

"You are nothing like Mikoto! I don't care who you are, YOU ARE NOT MIKOTO! You are nothing but mindless doll without memories! You don't even have a heart!"

He shouted without thinking.

"Temporary Malfunction. Fluctuations in heart detected. Solution: eradicate the cause. Detecting cause: Kamijou Touma."

She said, with a hint of pain in her eyes, which shocked Touma.

_'Did…did I just hurt her feelings?'_

Touma thought but was cut off when Mikoto began talking again, wearing a pained expression without her noticing it.

"Retaliation required. Weapon of choice: Prayer of Divine Light. Target: Kamijou Touma."

_'Is…is Mikoto still inside her?'_

Touma was snapped out of his trance when a blinding white light came over him, forcing him to close his eyes. When the light subsided, Touma opened his eyes, only to find himself in a different place. It was like a white room, filled with emptiness. A black hole in white.

"Where am I?"

He asked himself. He kept on looking around, but found nothing.

"OI! Idiot!"

Mikoto's voice shouted. He turned back, and saw a film, holding a memory. It was when they were walking downtown towards Tokiwadai for the meeting. He just stayed there and watched, reminiscing the perfectly normal life that they both had, before all of this stuff happened.

_'Hmm, maybe I should stop calling him idiot… he is after all older than me. Let's see, his name was Kamijou Touma right? I should call him something like… uhm… T-t-t-t-o… AGH, why am I so embarrassed to say his name?'_

"Are...are these Mikoto's thoughts?"

Touma asked himself again. Then, various memories came rushing through him, flowing like a river. Most of these memories had himself and Mikoto in them, including the time that he snuck in Tokiwadai.

_'He's here. He came to cheer me up… He's a total moron though. He did that just for someone like me? Ha-ha, he's so stupid, really. But, why is it? Why do I feel so…happy and complete when were like this? Why am I so content?'_

"Wait; there was no one else who knew about this. So that means that these are either mine or Mikoto's memory… Since I can hear Mikoto's thoughts, which means that these are her memories right? But why?" –Touma

The scene builded up to the part when he was falling over her, Touma blushed as he watches the whole scene before him. Then sighed with half relief and half disappointment as he face planted a wall.

_'THAT IDIOT! He-he he just! Guh! He is such a moron! But, I guess…being kissed by him…isn't really bad… WHAT AM I SAYING?'_

Touma blushed upon hearing that particular thought.

"She…she wanted me to kiss her?!" –Touma +_+

Several other memories that were happy came gushing past him. Him and her going out, running errands for the foundation week, their frequent accidental meetings, spending time with her friends and a bunch of other stuff. The fact that bothered him the most was that he hasn't seen any of her bad memories. Not even something about her sisters and such. Touma kept looking around but to no avail. He was about to give up, until he heard soft sobs. A piece of film came up to him. He stared at it and saw Mikoto dragging herself towards Alesteir Crowley, the pain she carried was evident from her face.

_'That idiot. I wonder what he's doing right now. Is he coming to save me? Will he be there for me this time?_' she said in a sad tone. Even though it was just her thoughts, Touma could feel everything Mikoto felt.

'No. I know that he will come and save me. Because that's just the kind of person he is… even though he's a complete moron and he tends to make a lot of stupid mistakes, and he does a lot of things to annoy the heck out of me…Touma never left me hanging. He would always stay by my side and watch over me. I wonder why?'

This was when Mikoto felt the most unbearable pain in the history of mankind.

_'Oh…yeah…Now…I…remember… *smiles* I'm…glad…that…I…got to…be honest…with myself for once…I…I'_

The thought was cut off when Mikoto blacked out, and so did the room. Before Touma knew it, he was back in the windowless building. And to surprise him even more, he was face to face with the Angel of Death herself, Mikoto.

"What did you see?"

She asked in her monotonous voice, not even batting an eye at Touma.

"Laur-"

He was about to call on Laura Stewart but then found Kazakiri Hyouka engaging in a fierce battle with them.

"Are you sure about that?"

Her voice asked again. Touma looked back at Mikoto and eyed her carefully.

"What do you mean?"

"If you turn your back on me just to call that woman, detection of opening is confirmed and inevitable. Death is assured. Targets: You and others. Weapon: Prayer of Divine Light. Ammunition: part of Misaka Mikoto's humanity. Specification: Memories."

"So, the light that you just shot us with was fragments of your memories?"

"Permission to answer: Denied. Verification: Denied. Move on to next command: Annihilate enemy."

She held her hands together and stayed silent; she then spoke without opening her eyes.

"Prayer of Divine Light: Maximum power at t-minus 10. Prepare."

"Mikoto, I know what you're trying to do."

"10, 9, 8"

"Why don't you try thinking about it first?"

"7, 6, 5, 4"

"I trust you Mikoto."

"3, 2, 1"

"So I won't move."

"0."

Despite hearing the countdown disperse, Touma still didn't move. For some odd reason, he was still standing on the platform Accelerator sent him flying on.

"Prayer of Divine Light: Target acquired. Accuracy: 100%. Fire."

She said, her voice faltering slightly in 'Fire'. But even though she fired it at less than 10 meters between them, she still didn't hit him. The same thing happened. Touma went to a white room and memories went by passing him. But this time he wasn't as confused as before, he was smiling. When he came back,

"Analyzing cause of failure. Analysis complete. Result: Wind disturbance. Prepare to fire. Prayer of Divine Light: Ready in 30 seconds."

Touma still hasn't said a word. Mikoto opened her eyes.

"Preparation: temporarily stopped. Engaging in conversation: why are you not moving? And why are you smiling?"

"Because I finally understand Mikoto. I finally understand. You haven't lost who you are, you just forgot it."

"Statement: denied. False accusation."

"I'm sorry for punching you and getting mad at you. I was a jerk. I hadn't realized your feelings up until now."

"Pointless talk is useless. Requesting to continue battle."

"No Mikoto. I won't fight you. I'll help you remember okay? I'll help you get back everything that you forgot."

He said with a smile as the plate moved forward, towards Mikoto. She moved back with a cautious look in her eyes.

"Stand back. Distance at a dangerous proximity."

"You've got a funny way of saying things Mikoto."

"Prayer of Divine Light will be activated once proximity is violated. Stand back."

"Don't you understand what's happening Mikoto? You're slowly remembering everything! I can read expressions from your eyes now. You're talking much more normally than before."

"I said stand back!"

"No I won't Mikoto! Look, if you take my hand, everything will be alright. We'll face them together okay?"

"Malfunction detected! Major malfunction! Emotions: unstable. Adrenaline: very high. Water is flowing from the eyes…flowing uncontrollably."

"I thought that the reason why this plate was following me around was because of Accelerator's vectors, but I realized that he didn't have that kind of power. It was all your doing right? I'm safe because of you, Mikoto."

"S…stop it…"

"I thought about why you kept on talking to me and warning me about your attacks. It was to keep me safe right?"

"Fa-false accusation…"

"No. we both know that I am right Mikoto. The reason why you kept shooting me with that prayer of whatever was to ask for my help right? It was so that I could see your memories and understand how you felt. I'm sorry; I should've realized it earlier. But why would you be afraid?"

He said as he was close enough and held her face in his hands.

"No. Stop it."

"**Why would you**…"

"Nooo…" she said as the tears kept on flowing out more and more, while shaking her head

"**Be afraid**…"

"I said noooo…"

"**To fall in love?**"

"AAARRRGGGHHH! STOP IT! NO! JUST…STOP IT!"

She shouted pushing him away and turning her back.

"Mikoto?"

"Shut up! Shut up!"

"Hey, it's-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

She shouted totally losing it. She emitted something like a blue light. It looked so beautiful, but felt so dangerous. Before Touma knew it, Hyouka was in front of Mikoto, about to knock the living daylights out of her, by a punch in the face, but she was easily thrown back. Mikoto's clothes became charred and tattered. She raised her fist to the ceiling and a seemingly powerful beam blasted through it. she spread her dangerous blue electric wings that somehow resembled snow and went soaring upwards.

"Mikoto! Wait!"

Touma shouted about to go after her.

"NO! Stop it Kamijou-kun!"

Laura shouted. The plate Touma was standing down fell to the ground.

"Well what are we supposed to do now? Mikoto's probably gonna start a rampage on the streets!"

"We seem to have activated another loophole in this angel thing. We need to talk to the person behind all of this. We need to talk to Alesteir Crowley."

"But that guys a total jerk!"

Touma shouted.

"I hate to agree with the hero but we can't really trust that damn ba-ta-!"

Accelerator added. Laura just sighed.

"There's nothing we can do. I'm pretty sure that Alesteir will cooperate with us. If we don't stop that angel, his beloved city will also be destroyed, and he wouldn't want that. Oh goody. He has great timing as always!"

"What are you-"

Before Touma could finish, they were already transported to the room of the director general or the superintendent of Academy City. And it resembled a battlefield, more than a room. There were holes in the walls, curtains ripped into shreds and the test tube where Alesteir used to be was shattered into pieces.

"How could one girl cause a mess like this in less than a minute?"

Friedrich asked.

"But she was not an ordinary girl."

Alesteir Crowley's voice echoed through the room as a puff of smoke came and a smaller test tube, with him in it, rised from the surface.

"Misaka Mikoto is no longer just a girl, she is the complete being, she has become a full fledged angel."

"I don't give a damn about that right now. Just tell us how we can stop her."

Touma asked in a straight face. Alesteir just smiled creepily. [I made this into something like an AU so I can make Alesteir do stuff to make him creepier…]

"It is very rare to see you like that, Kamijou Touma."

"Are you gonna tell us or am I gonna have to beat the crap out of you?"

"Hm, as much as I'd like to dare you, I am currently unable to fight because of the damage Misaka Mikoto has dealt to me. The best way to deal with her is to fix her emotions. Stabilize her heart in other words. You need to wake her up otherwise, she might just destroy humanity. She is the angel of death after all."

"That doesn't have stupid side effects now does it?"

"I'm afraid that's the consequence of seeking knowledge through science. Misaka Mikoto is bound to lose her personality; we might even say that she can lose her humanity. Even if we save her, she cannot return to the girl you once loved Kamijou Touma."

"She was and always will be the girl that I love, so nothing will change. She still is and always be Misaka Mikoto."

"You know, I mentioned something to her before. I said that fairy tales never really end happily. That love stories don't have happy endings. That love is the most imperfect thing that triggers evil. That being an angel is what makes the world perfect and can make people achieve great things."

"Well then let me break that damn illusion of yours!"

Touma said punching his test tube and hitting Alesteir on the face.

"That was for messing with Mikoto. You better be thankful that I still have to save her, otherwise, I probably would've beaten the crap out of you!"

He said as he ran out.

"Kamijou-senpai! We have already evacuated the residents in this District. You need not be worried about any civilians! Oh, and if you ever do something to MY Onee-sama, please be prepared to die!"

Kuroko shouted as Touma disappeared from their sight.

"Kamijou Touma is surely something else indeed."-Alesteir

"You know Alesteir, for someone so smart; you were way off about your conclusion regarding love. Love does make people stronger, and with love, we can do anything, even change the cited ending for a fairytale. Kamijou-kun and Misaka-chan are living examples of that, you'll see."

Laura said smiling while walking towards Alesteir's body on the floor.

MEANWHILE:

Touma was currently climbing a building, like what King Kong did, LITERALLY. What? He was no match for a rampaging angel with wings, on terms of flying upwards. When he finally caught up to her, he took a brief second at looking at her to realize that something was awfully wrong. Mikoto was currently curled up inside a blue ball of electricity, for some reason, it kind of resembled the AIM Burst.

"Mikoto… JUST WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

He shouted, hoping his voice would reach her. Well, too bad cause it didn't.

"Mikoto! Listen to me! You need to turn back now! You need to return!"

"Humanity…"

She, or maybe the thing, said in a dead voice. Touma stared at her, searching her face for any sign of emotion.

"Who the hell are you? What did you just say?" He asked again.

"I am the angel residing within this girl. I said Humanity, is hopeless."

It/she said. Touma was puzzled.

"What do you mean Mikoto? You're part of Humanity too you know. Just like me."

"Correction, I USED to be part of it. but now, I am the perfect being. Humans are foolish, selfish, and stupid, ingrates are easy to manipulate and they believe in such superstitious things, especially Love. This body is a living example of it."

"What are you ranting about?! Don't talk like you know everything about her!"

"And why? As if you know everything about her. You also have no right to tell me that. You didn't even realize the pain and fear that she felt whenever she was with you. How can you tell me that you know her?"

It said. Touma clutched his hands hard.

_'She's right. I never realized that she was in pain, even though I was the only one she had beside her, I still failed to help her. There are still a lot of things I don't know about her, I broke a lot of promises I made to her, I failed to protect her!'_

He thought to himself as his fists paled.

"You realize it don't you? It is hopeless. NO matter what you try to do, no amount of magic will be able to save her. You'd better just give up. This girl also wants you to give it up. Humans are definitely foolish."

She said triumphantly. Touma's head worked for once and caught up with what it said.

"You just said that Mikoto wants me to give up right? And you just called her a human! So she is still alive!"

"And what do you intend to do? Save her? Do I have to repeat what I just said?"

"No. No you don't."

"Very well the-"

"It may be true that I don't know everything about her. But that's what makes life interesting. The more time I spend with her, the more I get to know about her. So I will save her! No matter what anyone says!"

"Even if the gods themselves have already decided on her fate?"

"Then I'll just break those damn illusions of those gods and save her! Gods, angels, destiny or whatever! I'll break all those damned illusions!"

"Hmm, too bad. Because you won't be able to do so! I have taken over this body! There is nothing you can do to stop me! I will destroy humanity!"

"Not if I destroy you first!"

Touma said reaching out to her using his right hand. The blue ball thingy smirked,

"You do realize that if you kill me, you kill the girl as well right?"

"WHAT?"

Touma stopped and listened to her.

"I already told you, this girl has surrendered her humanity. She only has her angelic essence left, and that's me. If you destroy me, she'd be nothing more than an empty shell. She won't have a life, a mind, not even a heart. She's bound to die."

'N-no way…"

"Humph *smiles triumphantly*, seems like I can have my way with humanity after all. I am going to send all of you to our Creator! No actually, since all of you are defiled sinners, I'm going to send you to hell where you be- AGH!"

The thingy seemed to be pulsating and the electricity surrounding it became unstable.

"What's going on?! Mikoto!"

"This girl… Why won't she give up! You don't have any humanity left in you! Why won't you just -Agh!"

"Mikoto?"

_'Touma!'_

Mikoto's voice said.

"What the hell? What's going on?!"

_'Listen to me Touma, this might be weird for you, but please you have to listen to me. We need to save the world!'_

"I could care less about the world right now! How are you? Are you alright? Ho-"

_'JUST LISTEN TO ME YOU DAMN JERK!'_

"Okay, I'm listening…." He said obediently 'She's scary! _Even though it's just her voice_!'

_"Touma, listen. I want you to destroy this thing. It won't be able to harm you if I interfere. So just go for it.'_

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? THERE IS NO WAY I'D DO THAT!"

_"Touma, it's the right thing to do. I'll be fine.'_

"But Mikoto,"

_"I still have something that I have to do, no, it's something that we have to do.'_

"Eh? What?"

_"You promised me that you'd do something about my fears right! Then cure my philophobia!'_

"What the hell is philophobia?"

_"It's my f-f-f-f-fear to f-f-fall in love you moron!'_

"Oh that. Ha-ha. Guess you're right. So, will you promise me that you can take it? will you promise me that you will live?"

_'Look Touma,'_

"Just answer me Mikoto!"

_'Touma, I-"_

"I don't care about anything else. I love you Mikoto. So you'd better come back or I won't forgive you!"

Touma shouted while blushing. Even if he couldn't see her face, he was sure that she was as red as a tomato, the thought made him smile.

"What are the two of babbling on about?!"

_'Touma hurry up! I can't contain her forever!'_

"Alright! Here we go!"

He said running towards her and jumping off the platform.

"I am gonna save Mikoto and break that damn Illusion of yours!"

He shouted as his fist reached the surface of the blue ball. A bright light came over them as Touma came falling down. Specs of light fell down from the sky and resembled snow falling on a winter day. Touma looked up, wondering what was happening to Mikoto. Just on cue, she came tumbling down towards him, her wings slowly dissipating. Touma caught her just in time and stared at her peaceful sleeping face, **or so he thought.**

"You did great Mikoto. You really did…"

Touma said as he ran his hand through her hair, Necessarius used some sort of magic to save them from their fall. When they finally landed, everyone gathered around them.

"Hey, Mikoto, look. Everyone is safe, you did it!"

"T-touma?"

she said as her eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing her seemingly worn out and tired yet beautiful hazel eyes.

"Hey, you finally awake?"

He said greeting her with his smile. he was glad that everything was finally over. or was it?

"I…I love you too…okay? P…please…don't for…get"

She said as she gave off a weak smile, then her eyelids closed all on their own.

"Mikoto?" he said shaking her "Mikoto? Please wake up, don't do this to me! Mikoto?!"

Unfortunately, nothing happened. Touma's grip around her shoulder tightened.

"MIKOTO!"

He shouted as his voice echoed around. Kuroko and the other just stared at the two in disbelief. Just when they thought that everything was back to normal, things went incredibly wrong. What was going on?

-**chapter end-**

**Hey guys! Just want to say that I WON THE BET!**

**Thank you for all your support, for me and this story. As you may have noticed, this is the final chapter. It has left some questions that desperately need to be answered like, what happened to Mikoto? What will happen to Touma and the gang? Don't worry; it'll all be answered in the epilogue kay? **

**Please look forward to the final update of FACING YOUR FEARS (part 1) the epilogue.**

**As usual, please review, or comment, or suggest anything! I'm always happy to hear/read what you think.**

**Till next time! Ja-ne!**


	16. epilogue

**FACING YOUR FEARS- EPILOGUE**

It was a sunny morning in Academy City; it was a beautiful sunny morning. Well, too bad, because it certainly did not match the mood in a certain hospital room and Touma.

Why you ask?

Misaka Mikoto is currently bed ridden. If that's not bad enough, she's not herself. She's not the same girl. That's what Heaven Canceller said anyway. Touma sighed and stroked Mikoto's hair removing it from her face then stared at the pale, boring white ceiling, remembering every word that the frog faced doctor said.

-Flashback-

Mikoto was carried to the hospital, as she was placed in bed, Touma refused to let go of her hand.

"What the hell is happening?! What happened to Mikoto?!"

He shouted. A old and wrinkly hand took hold of his shoulder and said,

"Listen Kamijou-kun; just leave her to me okay? Misaka-san is my patient now. I'll definitely save her, no matter what."

Heaven Canceller (real name unknown) or as Mikoto called him "Doctor Frog face" said. Touma's hand trembled but let go of her as the nurses rushed her in.

"Now, would you mind telling me what happened?"

He asked, but Touma just remained silent. The only people with him where Kuroko, Uiharu and Ruiko. The members of Necessarius were all healing up; Accelerator went home with a struggling Last Order who kept on shouting "Onee-chan! I want to be with Onee-chan!" with her weird way of speaking, Misaka 10032 went home with them, while Konori straightened something's out with Judgment.

"If this is about Alesteir's plans, I know most of them. So I understand if you won't talk."

He said sighing; his words surprised Touma and the others.

"Y-you knew?!" –Touma

"Well, I am a doctor and somewhat his friend. Sigh, I'll get back to you later okay? Just be prepared for the worst girls, especially you Kamijou-kun.

-End of flashback-

"What am I supposed to do now, Mikoto?"

He asked himself. He removed his focus from the ceiling to the girl lying asleep in bed, the girl he loved the most.

"What am I supposed to do right now? I need you…I really really do…"

He said placing his head over his crossed arms on the bed.

"I don't understand why you're asking me that."

Mikoto's voice said. Touma looked up to see her, his one and only BiriBiri, looking at him. Her eyes were back to normal, her hair remained long, but her voice and stare was cold, it was almost petrifying.

"Mi-Mikoto…"

Touma said as tears were threatening to fall, but her stare remained cold.

"Why do you keep repeating my name like that? I don't understand. Why haven't you left my side for a whole week? I also don't understand. My head is aching because of all the questions I do not understand. You're not a pervert right? Because if you are I will fry you right here and now. "

She said as her head tilted in confusion then glared at him in the last part. Touma forced himself to smile as he helped her to lie down again

"Of course I'm here all week. Someone needs to stay by your side. And don't worry; I won't do anything to you."

"Well then why couldn't Kuroko or Uiharu-san or someone else watch over me? Not that I need to be watched over."

She said as she finally lied down. Touma sat down in his chair.

"Because they understand our situation Mikoto. They understand how hard things for us are. They know how important the feelings you lost were to both of us. If only you could remember."

"I'm sorry."

"Huh? Why would you be apologizing?"

"Well, it seems like I've caused you a lot of pain, all because I 'lost' part of me. I still don't understand it, the same way why I can't remember you…"

Mikoto said it so straightforwardly. Touma's heart rang with pain, but he kept it in. he smiled and placed his hand on her head.

"It's okay. You can take your time. Why don't you got to sleep first okay BiriBiri?"

"BiriBiri? That's me right? Why do you call me that?"

Touma's heart ached once more. Just how much more does he have to endure?

"I'll explain it when you wake up okay? Go to sleep."

With that said she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Touma gripped his hand and brought it to his forehead. This time, he allowed the tears to escape his eyes. As each drop fell down, he cursed himself for letting this happen to her of all people.

"Just...Why? Why did it have to be Mikoto? What…what did she do to deserve this…this damn punishment?!"

He said as he remembered Heaven Canceller's diagnosis.

-Flashback-

Doctor frog face came out of the room and walked towards Touma and the others. Touma immediately stood up,

"How is she? Why did she pass out? Will she be alright? Will-"

"Relax Kamijou-kun, Misaka-san is—"

"Doctor Frog face!"

A girl shouted. They all looked back and saw Mikoto in her tattered dress running toward the said doctor. Touma's face immediately lightened up and a warm smile graced his worn out face.

"Mikoto!"

He was about to run into her and hug her, but Mikoto just ran past him and hugged Heaven Canceller instead.

"Ugh! Misaka-san! You-you just recovered! You shouldn't move around like that!"

Heaven Canceller said as he suffocated from Mikoto's embrace.

"You look just like Gekota! You're the special doctor edition! For some reason, I'm extremely happy! I don't understand it."

Mikoto said as she giggled and blushed. Everyone else was dumbfounded.

"Uhm, Onee-sama?"

Kuroko said raising her hand. Mikoto looked at her then smiled.

"Oh, hey…Kuroko right? I didn't notice you there. Ah, so…Uiharu and Ruiko are with you? Why? Is there Judgment stuff happening?"

"Onee-sama, aren't you bothered by the fact that you are in a hospital, in a ragged dress, hugging a doctor? And did you just forget my name?"

"Well, I was wondering why I was in the hospital, but I don't really understand. I don't know why, but there are a lot of things I don't understand, I really mean A LOT of things…"

She said as her smile turned into a frown.

"Uhm, Misaka-san, why don't you change into some hospital clothes first? People are starting to stare at you."

Heaven Canceller said. Mikoto just stared at her outfit, than at the people, then at Kuroko, then at the doctor.

"But why are they staring?"

"Well, let's just say that it's embarrassing. It's a common human emotion Misaka-san; you need to learn it as well okay?"

"Human emotions are very difficult to understand. But if you say so, I'll be going then."

She said as she turned around and started walking into her room. On her way there, Touma was staring into space and she accidentally bumped into him. Touma looked at her with surprise. Mikoto stared at his face for a moment. Everyone else watched them.

"Uhm…h-how-"

Touma stuttered, Mikoto just bowed then continued walking.

"She didn't even greet Kamijou-kun!"-Uiharu

'She didn't even electrocute him you mean"

Kuroko added, Touma just stared off, before snapping back to reality.

"What just happened?"-Touma

"Sigh, seems like you had no effect at all."-Heaven Canceller

"What's that supposed to mean?"-Touma

"What I'm about to say is quite difficult to believe, but it is the truth."

"After what I've seen, I'd believe you if you said that Santa Claus and unicorns exist." –Ruiko

"Well, Misaka-san has lost herself."

He stated. Everyone just nodded and after 5 seconds, their eyes widened and they shouted,

"WHAAAT?!"

"Shhh, be quiet. Anyways, I meant what I said. I don't know how things happened, but she has severe brain and heart malfunctions. It's like someone experimented on them."

"Well, that's not far from the truth." –Touma

"As a result, she has lost her personality. Her powers are still intact and she is still a very powerful electromaster, although, she has lost her heart and emotions. We scientists usually don't believe this, but, in this case, it's the only possibility."

"Then how come she remembers Gekota?" –Touma

"That's because I induced her to it. I constantly reminded her of it and also gave her a brief overview on who she was. I'm actually amazed that she managed to act like that towards you girls. Misaka-san is really smart. I mean, when she woke up, she had trouble remembering her own name. I only told her about what I know about you guys and she managed to act like that. She truly is a genius."

"Then what about me? Why doesn't she remember me?!"

Touma asked, his voice rising in pitch.

"Her heart was damaged the most. She has lost almost every bit of her emotions, and from what I can see, she has lost love."

"Are…you telling me…that…Mikoto loves me?"

He asked blushing and stuttering at the same time.

"No, Kamijou-kun. Misaka-san LOVED you, in a past tense. She has lost all her love. It may be impossible to bring it back, not with magic or science."

The moment he said that, a faint smile appeared on Touma's face,

"What is it Kamijou-kun?"

"I just remembered something that Laura told me. She said that Mikoto and I possessed something that is stronger than any form of magic or power. I guess, now, I finally understand it. And I'm gonna use that to bring Mikoto back."

He said turning to Mikoto's room.

"What would that be Kamijou-kun?"

Heaven Canceller called out, Touma looked back and smiled.

"It's my **LOVE** for her. It's stronger and more powerful than anything else."

He said moving forward. The doctor and everyone else smiled.

"That was really cheesy, but, I'll forgive you this time, Kamijou-senpai."

Kuroko said smiling, but her face darkened when she thought of how hard things were going to be.

-End of flashback-

Now, he was staring off into space again. What time was it? He didn't know, nor did he care. His mind was too preoccupied with so many thoughts right now.

"I wonder how school is. I've been gone for a week now. Mikoto was kidnapped during the foundation week, so there were no classes. Then I've been watching over her for a week now… Fukiyose's gonna kill me…"

He said to out loud, to no one in particular. He didn't anticipate that anyone would answer him.

"Then just go to your school. As I said, you don't need to watch over me. I'm not a kid."

A voice said. Touma turned and saw that Mikoto had woken up.

"Eh? I didn't realize you were awake BiriBiri."

"I've been awake for quite some time now. If you hadn't noticed, it's already 6:30. Curfew will be broken if you stay here any longer."

"It's okay. I've stayed here for a whole week now. I'm sure that no one will mind."

He said smiling. Mikoto stared at him with curious eyes for a moment before speaking.

"This has always puzzled me, but why do you stay here?"

"Isn't that obvious Mikoto? I'm here for you, and I won't leave until you get everything back."

"I still don't understand. But is the thing that I lost somehow connected to what happened before I ended up here? What is it exactly that I lost?"

She asked. Touma heaved a sigh,

"Say, before I answer that, I just want to know something Mikoto."

"Go ahead."

"Mikoto…what do you think of me?"

"I don't know how to respond to that. I can't seem to remember much about you."

"I don't mind if you had some of your memories lost, all I'm asking you is how you think of me now? For the past week that I've been with you."

He asked looking at Mikoto who just stared back at him with her clueless eyes. She was silent, he waited for her response.

"Do you wish me to tell the truth?"

"Well…yeah…"

"Well, in all honesty…"

"You know, why don't we just change topics, I wanted you to read-"

Touma rummaged through his pocket and took out an envelope. Mikoto closed her eyes and breathed. She paused for a while before facing Touma with an irritated expression on her face.

"In all honesty, I HATE YOU."

She said straightforwardly, without hesitation. Touma stared at her in her surprise, accidentally crumpling the paper in his hands.

"You…you're just kidding right? It…it was a joke right?"

He said faking a laugh. Mikoto grunted,

"No. I was DEADLY SERIOUS."

Touma stopped fake laughing and looked at Mikoto.

"What?"

"Sigh, I said that I HATE YOU. You're very annoying. Sticking by me, day and night. I don't even know you!"

"Well…that's because you forgot some of your memories so…"

"Even if I did forget them, I'd rather not remember them, if they were about you. I'd honestly be better off not knowing you."

"Mikoto…you…you don't know what you're saying…"

He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"And do you? Do you know? Don't act as if you've know everything about me! I'd bet that the reason that I am in this hospital in the first place was because of you right? You're probably a good for nothing jerk who causes nothing but trouble! YOU-"

Mikoto held her mouth. She knew that she went too far. She looked at Touma, only to find him giving off a broken smile. A loud pang came from Mikoto's heart.

"You're right. I guess you are right… I'm sorry Miko- I meant Misaka-san. I'll stop coming over then. I'll just call Shirai-san to watch over you… I'm really sorry."

He said as he stood up, pushed the envelope back in his pocket and left. Mikoto watched as he walked away and closed the door behind him. When he didn't hear his footsteps anymore, she held onto her heart and broke down crying.

"You really are something else Misaka-san."

Heaven Canceller said walking into her room. He sat on the chair Touma sat on and patted Mikoto's head.

"You've certainly endured too much, I think that's enough. You can cry all you want…"

With that said Mikoto cried even louder, hugging the pillow to her face. Heaven Canceller just watched with a sad expression on his face.

"Is…this what true love does to you?"

He asked handing a handkerchief to Mikoto. Mikoto took it,

"I don't know Dr. Gekota… there are still a lot of things that I don't understand…"

"Why are you pretending that you forgot everything? Why are acting so cold towards him?"

"It's not like I remember everything. Whenever he's around me, I just feel safe…and warm. Even though I have forgotten everything, I just know it. I know that I love him…"

"Misaka-san…"

"But…I also know… I also know that I can't… I'm scared… I don't want to hurt him… I don't want to leave him…"

She said crying harder by the minute, if that was even possible.

"Misaka-san, there is still hope for you. We can always approach other hospitals to check on you. I'm sure we can find a way to save you!"

"You're Heaven Canceller Dr. Gekota. If you can't do something about my body, then no one can."

"Then, are you prepared to…DIE… Misaka-san?"

He said. Mikoto just stared at her hands. The hands that Touma kept on holding onto while he thought that she was asleep. The hands that caressed his spiky black hair whenever he fell asleep with his head lying on her bed. Her ragged and worn out hands that had to keep on carrying that burden that came with being an angel for the rest of her SHORT life. She gave a faint smile,

"That's why I wanted to keep my distance. I want to make things easier when the time comes…I don't want to see him hurt…not anymore…"

She said pulling her knees to her face. Heaven Canceller sighed and stood up.

"If that's your choice, then I can't do anything about it. But, I guess you should have this."

He said placing a letter on her bed beside her; he then walked to the door. Before he closed it, he said,

"Kamijou-kun gave that to me. He wrote that while you were asleep, the first day you came in the hospital. He said that he wanted you to read this when you fully recovered. I found it on the floor outside, he must have dropped it when he walked out. You should read it."

The door closed and Mikoto cried herself to sleep, not even minding the letter. Meanwhile outside, the rain started to pour heavily. But Touma didn't care. He just stayed there and allowed to rain drops to wash away his tears. The next day, Kuroko visited her, along with Ruiko and Uiharu who wore their uniforms.

"Ara? That's weird. Why isn't Kamijou-san here with you Misaka-san?"

Uiharu said placing a basket on the table.

"Oh, him? He left last night. He hasn't come back and I hope he doesn't."

Mikoto asked pain still visible in her eyes. Everyone was shocked.

"Humph, I knew that you would eventually wake up and realize that he was nothing more than an insolent swine. A useless perverted moron who does not match your grace Onee-sama! He-"

"Drop it Kuroko. JUST DROP IT NOW."

She said menacingly. Kuroko cowered in fear, smiled and nodded. Then, she noticed the letter beside Mikoto. Kuroko took it,

'Onee-sama, pardon me, but, what is this?"

"Oh that? It's nothing? Just throw it away or something. Burn it for all I care."

"Misaka-san, I think you should read it. it might be important."-Uiharu

"OH! That's right! Uiharu! Shirai-san! Can you come with me to the mall? There's something I want to check out! Bye Misaka-san!"

Ruiko said grabbing the other two and running out the door.

"What was that for Ruiko?"-Uiharu

"I'd bet that the letter was from Kamijou-san. Misaka-san is hiding something; I think they need time alone."

"But you're not exactly going to 'leave them alone' now are you?"-Kuroko

"Was it that obvious?"

Ruiko said with a smile. Back to Mikoto:

Mikoto decided to read the letter. There was no harm in it right? After reading it, she would just burn the paper using electricity or something like that. But unknown to her, she wouldn't be able to do it. not after what she read.

Mikoto,

Hey! I hope you're feeling better Mikoto. Wouldn't want you to be all quiet, because that would just be weird. First of all, I just wanted to apologize to you. I let you get kidnapped TWICE, I failed to protect you and I even punched you. I hope it didn't hurt… don't worry Mikoto, I swear, I won't let anything like this happen again. You will live the normal life you always had, and after I've achieved a world where no one has to suffer or be sad, I'll come join you. We'll live a normal life together, share a normal love together. That might have sounded cheesy and it's really embarrassing, but I don't care anymore. I'd shout that over and over again and get embarrassed in front of the whole world, if that would prevent me from losing you. You have no idea how I feel right now. You're right here next to me, but I can't do anything to help you. Do you realize how much sadness, grief and fear I have right now? I'm scared to lose you Mikoto…I almost died when you ignored me and just passed by me. It was excruciatingly painful. But you know, I'll endure it. I'll endure this pain over and over again. Because that's just how much I love you. So please don't leave me. Please remember everything about us. I hope that we can live our loves the way we both wanted it to be, together and happy. I love you Mikoto, no matter what you lose or forget, even if you turn into a psycho maniac, even if you electrocute me all the time, even if you hate me and forget about me, I will still love you. Never forget that, okay? There's no more reason to be scared. Because I'll always protect you from your fears. We'll overcome them together Mikoto, then we can happily fall in love.

Even if I'm gone, I'll always be watching over you, I'll be somewhere close, somewhere pretty and peaceful, so when you'll need me, I'll be there. Even though I'm not by your side, I'll always be in your heart to protect you, to make you happy, but most of all, to love you.

Oo=_=oO -Crying

That was what the letter said. Tears flowed out of her eyes, she had made her resolve. She ran out her room, tears flowing through the air. Nurses and doctors cleared her path as she came running up to the hospital rooftop, hoping that he was there. She literally blasted the door with her railgun.

"TOUMA!"

She shouted, eyes closed, hands to her heart. She didn't know whether he was there or not, if their love was true, her voice would reach him, no matter where he was.

"YOU MORON! I did all the things I did because I wanted to make you happy and safe! But you… you end up making me cry and feel bad about it! What now huh? I only wanted you to be happy! I only wanted what was best…for you…because I…because I… BECAUSE I LOVE YOU KAMIJOU TOUMA! I REALLY REALLY DO!"

She said crying harder and harder, falling to her knees. She kept on crying and crying until she felt arms wrap around her.

"You said it; you finally said it, Mikoto…"

"T-Touma?"

Mikoto said without looking back. Rain started pouring again, but to hell with that.

"You did it Mikoto, you **FACED YOU FEARS**…"

"I…I love you, you damn jerk. Don't leave me like that!"

"I could never leave you Mikoto, I've said this a couple of time already Mikoto, but I'll say it again, I love you."

He said, turning Mikoto to face him. He held up her face and looked at her, she just smiled. And that was it, the final signal for them to finally kiss. They stayed there being drenched by the rain for god knows how long. And after they parted, Touma hugged her and said,

"We'll get sick if we stay any longer Mikoto."

"Oh yeah. Could you go in first? I have something to do…"

"Well, if you say so…"

Touma said standing up and helped Mikoto stand up. Before he walked in, he turned and said,

"We'll be together Mikoto, forever."

Mikoto just smiled. When Touma closed the door, Mikoto fell to her knees, gripping her chest tightly as a sharp pain came to her heart,

"I'm sorry Touma…forever is just too impossible…"

She looked up to the dark grey sky, her tears mixing with the rain, trailing down her face,

"4 years huh? Just four more years to be with you…"

She said to herself, cursing her own misfortune.

**-FACING YOUR FEARS-**

**-FIN-**

**Thank you for reading Facing Your Fears (part 1). I want to thank everyone who reviewed and followed this story. Special thanks to Namikaze Nara, allfictions, Mro Taz, Iariz, and everyone else who reviewed and sent me pm's. I'm sorry that I cant say all of your names, but please know that I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. Because of you guys, my first ever story to be published was a success.**

**By the way, the name of this story's sequel is "Facing Your Fears: Loss" I still haven't published it yet though. But don't worry; I will continue this story of mine. Please look forward to the twists and the truth about Mikoto's last words. **

**And for the last time, please allow me to say this:**

**PLEASE REVIEW, COMMENT, SUGGEST OR WHATEVER! **

**I seriously love you guys, really… Until the next time we meet! (Which wont be too long)**

**Facing Your Fears part one is finally done, now, on to the next one.**

**cupcakesarereallygood, is taking a bow, JA-NE!**

**Why the heck am I crying?**


End file.
